Endless love
by sweetpeaaa
Summary: Jin wanted to escape her past. She wanted to leave it all behind, but a cry for help from her lover, Itachi, causes her be tangled between the battle of the Uchiha brothers. What makes it worse, she had fallen in love with his younger brother. After the tragic death of her first love, she does whatever it takes to save the only thing she has left.
1. Their reunion

**Name:** Jin Yamanaka

**Goes by:**Kina Hitaru or Lady/Mistress Red

**Age:**18

**From:**Hidden leaf village

**Lives:**Village of Rivers. A small town called, Sakura because of all the cherry trees that grow there.

**Occupation:**Head Mistress at The Pink Blossom Tea House (So she's pretty much a japanese courtesan, meaning she gets paid for pleasing men sexually. Pretty much a prostitute.)

**Rank:**Missing-nin

**Skills:**

Ninjutsu 2.5

Taijutsu 4.5

Genjutsu 4

Intelligence 5

Strength 3

Speed 4

Stamina 2.5

Handsigns 1

Total of 26.5

**Ability/ bloodline limit:**A sorcerer.

Ninjutsu/psychic- Jin is able to insert her chakra into people to obtain their memories, past or future. She is also able to do it with objects too, but the outcome is not strong enough or blurred and takes a lot of power.

Taijutsu- Because her powers are not offensive, she had to learn how to defend a lot by hand-to-hand combat.

Genjutsu- Coming from the Yamanaka clan, she also has skills to get information from a person by using genjutsu, talking telepathically, etc.

Intellegence- She has the power of permonition. She can feel when something is about to happen or if something feels right or wrong. She is almost always right about people's futures, her choices and what she feels. Her instincts and intuition are flawless.

Tracking: She is also very good at locating people by tasting the blood of the person, she is able to see through the person's eyes and locate where they are and what they are doing.

**Background:**Because of her unique abilities, she was taken away from her parents at a young age and hidden in the shadows of the leaf village. Even though at a young age, she was used a lot to predict outcomes for the village about the other villages and war. Other duties included keeping taps on tracking enemies, etc. Jin was used by Danzo a lot for his own benefits. Around the age 9-10, she met Itachi and eventually the two of them became lovers since they both worked in the shadows. Around the age 14, she found the truth behind Itachi's motives, and Danzo tried to have her assassinated fearing that she would find a way to tell the village. Because Danzo played with her blindspot, she was surprised with the attack, but was able to escape almost dying. She was left with a deep stab wound on the right side of her chest, just a little over her breast.

**Personality:**Because she was isolated practically throughout her whole childhood, she has a hard time being friendly and had little social skills. She is often very cold towards others and doesn't show any remorse as well. She is selfish, seductive and unforgiving and is filled with hatred. She does not know the meaning of loyalty, and will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. But because of how loving Itachi is, she learned a little about what kindness and love is and what if feels like. And the only time she ever shows loyalty, love and kindness if it is towards Itachi. It is not often, but she does show graditute, only if a person has given her something that has benefitted her, she will not hesitate to pay her debts to them. She also has a sick sense of humor that probably she only finds amusing.

~ PRESENT TIME: AGE 18~

The room was underground causing it to be filled with darkness. The walls were a pale brownish color, with speckles of black from the paint chipping off. Throughout the room, candles were lit up causing a yellowish glow. Many colored silk sheets hung from the ceiling; From dark red, light pink, creams, whites, dark purples and maroon. A large circle mattress laid out in the center of the room and the only furniture, a short round table, stood beside the bed with two fluffed up pillows on the opposite sides of the table.

She sat on one of the pillows, in front of the table, with her back turned towards the door. Her eyes were shut tight and her hands were folded in her lap. She was listening to the candles flickering as cold chills crept through the cracks of the wooden ceiling. Her focus on the flickering candles was stopped by loud stomping. Above her was where the live action of the tea house was.

On the upper level, there was a bar, music, and show entertainments of singing or dancing for the men. In the lower floor, men were taken there after paying for women for a private entertainment.

Her eyes slowly opened, glancing at the door behind her, hearing muffled voices talking.

"She's right this way." She could make out that it was one of her guards escorting someone to her room.

"Thank you." The unknown voice was cold, but she closed her eyes, smirking as she recognized that voice.

The door slowly crept open, and the sound of his clothing shuffled against the harden floor filled her ears as he walked into her room. He shut the door behind him quickly.

"I've been expecting you..." She said in a low tone.

~ PAST TIME: AGE 16~

On the first floor, there was a private room for an special occasion. On this night, the Akatsuki members came to have a little fun, renting out the entire teahouse. At first, the owner hesitated, but Kina insisted allowing them to stay for the night.

The room was filled with giggling girls. The smell of cigs and sake filled the atmosphere. The music vibrated off the walls and the clanging of cups being served at the small bar. The room was dimmed with only couple of pink and white lights flashing around the room. Hidan and Kakuzu sipped on their sake as they watched two women giving a show at the stage. Deidara and Sasori socialized with women in a booth together.

Kisame laughed as he had his arms around Kina and another woman on each side of him. He was already drunk and asking a different lady to serve him another drink. He held out the small cup of sake out, looking at the two women besides him.

"Come on let's have a toast, you beautiful women!"

The other woman, Yuko, giggled grabbing at two cups of sake off the tray from the different lady. Yuko then leaned over Kisame, handing one of the cups to Kina. She smiled at her, and in a high pitch voice, "Lady Red?"

Kina glared at Yuko with her brightly red eyes. She gave Yuki an evil smirk as she nodded, taking the cup from her hand. She then held it out towards Kisame had his. Yuko shortly joined in as well.

Kina glanced at Yuko, then at Kisame, giving him a seductive look, "For you, Kisame-san."

His grin was big. He couldn't help, but make a grunt sound being turned on by her look and the sound of her soothing voice.

"No, to you two!" He exclaimed as he clanked his cup with the two ladies. The three of them downed their sake at the same time.

"Ahhhh!" Kisame slammed his cup on the little black table and quickly wrapped his arms around the two girls again.

Yuko and Kina both rested their heads on his chest. Yuko was rubbing the middle of his back and neck while Kina touched at his chest and thigh. He sat there enjoying himself.

"So, why do they call you Lady Red, huh?"

Kina backed away from him and looked up into his eyes with her glowing red eyes. One corner of her lips curled before answering, "Can't you tell?"She batted her eyes at him.

He swung his arm over Yuko, completely ignoring her, and his hand reached out at Kina's face. Oh, how he loved how soft and delicate her pale skin was. He lifted her face slowly to get a better look at her eyes. He began to caress the side of her cheek, "mmmmmm. I can see why! What lovely eyes you got there."

"hmph!" She smirked. She loved when men praised her.

The way his eyes kept glancing behind her caused her to look over her shoulder, curious of what caught his attention. One of the members was sitting alone at the bar, drinking his sake slowly, speaking to no one, not even the bartender girl, Magumi. She squinted hard at him, analyzing him from head to toe.

Kisame's and Kina's eyes met again.

"Say, why don't you go give my partner some attention?! He's such a downer sometimes."

Kina sighed, "Why not?" She rose from the couch, and walked towards the bar. Her long kimono trailed along making her seem so graceful as she walked away which left Kisame breathless.

She leaned against the bar on one side, resting her arm on the table besides him. Her other hand touched his shoulder, gently beginning to caress him.

"hiiiiiii" She said long with her seductive deepen voice.

He glanced at her and then looked down at his drink.

She slowly moved closer to his ear, whispering softly, "why don't I give you a little private entertainment?" She paused to flirt with him, gently pressing her plumped lips against his ear, "Follow me... Please?" She begged.

Turning her back towards him, she folded her hands out in front of her and begun to slowly make her way towards the exit of the room. She could feel Kisame's eyes on her as she did so. He pushed back his black bangs before finishing off his shot of Sake. Shortly after, the man scooted out of his seat and followed her. He passed by Kisame without glancing at him, who snickered and chuckled to himself already knowing what was going to happen between them.

Kina held open the door for him, "this way." She motioned her hand, signalling for him to enter first. She followed the man, shutting the door behind her. She kept her eyes on him. He stood near the middle of the room, besides the mattress, standing so still. As she walked towards the man, the clicking of her heels echoed off the walls. She found herself wrapping one of her arms around his waist and her other hand resting on the center of his chest.

"You know... You are probably one of the most attractive men I have come across." She began to tippy toe and whispered in his ear, "But... I wonder what's all beneath this black cloak of yours..."

Her hot breath tickled his ear, and without unbuttoning the cloak, her hand slipped through the open slit between the buttons. She dragged her hand downwards causing the bottom half of his cloak to snap. Her hand trailing against his body, and she could feel the outline of his abs through his shirt. She looked up at him, but he payed no attention to her, in fact, he showed no emotion. So she continued to move her hand down slowly. Right about when she was going to touch him in his spot, she gazed up at his face again, wanting to see his reaction now.

His hand finally reached at her wrist, grabbing tightly, stopping her from continuing her travel. She let out a small gasp, not knowing he'd react like this. She stared hard at him, and, finally, his red eyes glared down at hers. His face was still emotionless, and in a monotone voice, he muttered, "Quit with this childish stuff... Jin."

She let out an evil chuckle, beginning to move away from him and turned her back towards him. "You know, you haven't changed a bit..." She paused to glance over her shoulder to look at him, "... Itachi."


	2. The past

"And you've changed a lot..." He spoke softly. She could hear him shifting his body towards her. "It's been five years since I've last seen you..." He tried his best not to break down.

"I know." She said quickly and a little loud, "I've been waiting..." She could feel herself falling apart but fought through her emotions. With Itachi, she always tried her best to stay calm and collected. Her lips trembled as she murmured, "You took so long."

He took a step closer towards her. He just wanted to hug her so tightly for keeping her waiting, but at the same time, he was a little confused on how to approach his lover that he had abandon. He tried his best to sound convincing, "I'm sorry it took so long. It was hard to find you. After hearing what Danzo had done, I rushed quickly back to Konoha to find your whereabouts... I've been searching for you ever since."

* * *

The two of them sat across from each other at the small round table. They finally did some catching up; she explained herself and what has happened the past five years since their departure.

"How'd you end up here? You're a bit too young, don't you think?" He lectured.

She smiled, a little flattered and pleased of herself, flipping her long black hair behind her shoulder and then crossing her hands together, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on top of her crossed hands. "Weeeeell, as you can see, I don't look sixteen do I?"

He stayed quiet to see where she was taking this.

"After Danzo's failed attempt to kill me, I ran across the border into the village of sound. I'm pretty sure you know him... Orochimaru. He found me stranded near a broken tree trunk, bleeding out, about to die... He took me in knowing who I was and about my abilities. He took care of my wounds, and managed to experiment on my DNA, changing my blue eyes into red eyes and my blond hair into black. Eventually, I had to change my name into Kina to hide my true identity. Because Orochimaru was too much of a wanted man, he let me go to keep my identity safe from being revealed. I was a..."She paused trying to figure out the right word for it. "... A valuable pawn to him. I traveled all the way down south to this village and hid away in this small town, specifically in a tea house like this because... It's the last place they'd look for a 16 year old girl, right?" As she said the last line, she leaned forward, pressing her body against the edge of the table, with one hand hoisting her head.

Her name was the only thing he managed to say. Although she sound so proud that she took care of herself, he couldn't help but curse himself in his mind. His hand, which laid out on the table, curled tightly into a fist. He felt ashamed, having to look away from her. He stared blankly at the center of the table. His eyes were moving quickly back and forth as he punished himself in thought. He regretted leaving her behind and regretted how she ended up in a whore house like this just to survive. She bit on the inside of her cheeks and her heart sunk knowing exactly that that was what he was thinking of.

She slowly held her hand over one of his fist, in hope that he would calm down, "enough, Itachi... I'm fine." But the sarcastic giggle left him to have doubts.

He looked up from the table, and they never looked away from each other's gaze at all. Both have missed each other so much, and it's been so long since they've seen each other. Everything about their appearance changed. He was once so young, but now, he's a man, and she couldn't help but start fantasizing scenarios in her mind. And of course, she changed a lot as well. He missed her long dirty blonde hair and her gorgeous blue eyes that shimmered at him when the moonlight shined down on her. But now looking at her, he thought that, maybe, he can get use to her new look. Her black hair still looked luscious and her red eyes still glimmered at him. No matter how she looked like, he would still love her anyways. She was still the same girl, and always will be.

Her delicate voice through him off his thought process."I knew you'd come find me some day, and that's all that matters." She smiled, but her cute sensitive smile didn't last for long. She then moved her hand back into her lap.

It killed him; not being able to feel the warmth of her touch anymore.

She tried to convince herself that he was truly there for her, but she knew that was not the case."But besides all of that... Get to the point. I know you had come to me for something, right?"

"It's about Orochimaru." He blankly stated.

His words stabbed her in the heart. She had hope that maybe he was there for her, but she was wrong. She was mentally beating herself up. She knew better than to get her hopes up when it comes to Itachi. But at the same time, one of her eyebrow cocked up, interested in why he came to her, "What about him?"

He answered by sliding a white rectangular paper across the table. She was hesitate, but took it, holding the picture in both hands. It was a picture of a boy, who had similar features as Itachi. She looked up from the photo and glared at him. Her face showed confusion.

"My younger brother has left Konoha not too long ago to seek power from Orochimaru. I need you to use your abilities."

She slapped the photo on the table. "Itachi, you know it's hard for me when it's only an object..." She argued.

"I know... But at least try, Jin."

She sighed annoyed. "Anything for you, I guess..." She muttered under her breath. Jin pressed her palm against the photo, and closed her eyes as she released some of her chakra into the object. Quick flashes of clothing filled her mind: A man in purple, someone wearing a robe with a sword attached to the back of his purple rope tie, and images of what she can make out is Orochimaru. They stood in front of The Pink Blossom Tea house.

She opened her eyes widely beginning to rapidly blink. She was panting from the images that ran through her mind too quickly and faintly. Her vision became a bit blurry causing for her to shut her eyes tightly, and she began to rub her temples with her middle and index fingers.

"What'd you see?" He asked curiously as he touched her elbow from across the table; worried that she had strained herself.

"They..." She squint her shut eyes, trying to replay her vision in her mind again, "I think they are going to come to me." She then opened her eyes to look at Itachi. She was astonished, "They are coming here."

"Do you know when...?" Itachi asked, trying not to sound so needy for an answer.

"I can try again." Her hand motioned towards the picture, but Itachi blocked her, grabbing her hand in his.

"Wait..."

She gasped from his actions, and her cheeks redden from the touch of his tight grip. Their eyes awkwardly met. She could tell he was blushing slightly too.

"Uhhh..." He let go of her hand and explained, "I just... I mean, are you sure you are okay with trying again?"

She covered her smile with her index finger pressed against her lips. Right then and there, she swore that Itachi was the only man who ever made her feel this way. She could only make out an "hm" sound, being too joyful over his concern for her. Jin began to try once more, using more chakra and power into this. Randome images began to flash through her head again, until she focused hard enough to finally make a scene of the future inside her head clearly.

_It was dark, and the moon shined bright. It was a night of a full moon. Before the vision entered into the Tea House, __falling cherry blossom petals flew by. _Customers were lined up at the counter, but the vision focused on the worker behind them. He was marking off things on the calendar that revealed the year.

She panted hard again, and she found herself dripping with blood from her left nostril. She quickly wiped it away with the tip of her fingers, smearing blood across over her lips and side of cheek. Again, with the palm of her hand, she wiped away her blood clean from her face, starting to calmly breathe.

"On the night of the full moon, two years from now when the cherry blossom petals have just begun to fall from the tree, that's when they'll come here." She managed to say in one breath.

"Good." He motioned his hand towards her, wanting to show how much he appreciated her help.

She noticed a small bag being thrown towards her and cupped her hands together, catching the bag in her hand. The sound of coins jingled as she caught it. She smiled already knowing what it was. Although he wanted to show his appreciation in a different way, he knew she was expecting gold.

"I'll come before the full moon with detailed plans. The other half of the payment will be till then."

She dropped the small bag of yen on the table, still not done with him, "What exactly is this for and what plan?" Her eyes followed him as he stood up, making his way towards her side of the table.

Itachi's motives were probably the only thing she had trouble finding out. He was always couple of steps ahead of her no matter what, even if she was able to see his future, he'd always find a way to change it. That was probably one thing about Itachi that intrigued her the most. He was unpredictable.

He really couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to show his appreciation. He squatted right behind her, slowly moving all of her hair onto one side. She held her breath and sat still, not knowing what his motives were. They hadn't been this close to one another in so long, it felt almost new to her. He stared at her glowing pale skin. He longed to touch it, but he couldn't, not yet. He wanted to appreciate her beauty before laying a hand on her. After being mesmerized and taking in her beauty, he finally pressed his lips against the exposed skin of her back, feeling how smooth it was. He gently bit on her skin while dabbing his tongue, wanting to taste it. A soft moan slipped from her mouth as she felt the wetness of his love bites. He kissed up her shoulder blade up to slope of her neck, where he slowly made his way up. She tilted her head sideways, letting her neck extend, wanting Itachi to kiss every part of her neck with his soft lips. Chills ran up her spine causing huge goosebumps to form. The small hairs on her body rose up with excitement, and she let out a soft moan being teased by the feel of his hot, warm breath tickling her skin as he whispered his answer.

"Let's not worry about that right now…"

His words made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't believe this was really happening with him. After fantasizing about him countless of times, it was finally about to come true. His hands wrapped around her waist from behind, beginning to move them up, gently brushing his hands on her breasts and then moving them back down to her waist. He grabbed at the curves of her hips and then made his way up the center of her back to untie her kimono.

"... Right now, let us just focus on this, Jin."

She glanced over her shoulder, being pleased with his words. She watched him strip away what held her kimono together. The sound of fabric rustled together as he quickly unraveled the cloth with one pull, whipping it beside them. Her breathing became heavy as she felt her kimono slip to her side, revealing her bare chest. The cold air caused her nipples to harden. Working here for over four years, she should be confident, but she was shy; especially in front of Itachi. For it would be the first time with him. She was scared of being judged by him. A deep breath blew out from her mouth before slowly turning her body towards him to show him her body.

She watched him stare at her body, and she couldn't quite make out if he was pleased or not. His eyes finally made his way up to hers and they shared an awkward silence, making her cheeks blush. She nibbled at her bottom lip and broke their gaze, eyeing at the ground.

He did not know why she was being so self conscious, because he could not take his eyes off her. And he was stunned to see how much her body had mature. He loved her firm breast, her tight stomach, followed along with her wide hips. He loved how her thighs touched. He just had to show her that he loved everything about her. Itachi grabbed her hand, throwing her onto the mattress. She softly bounced a bit from the impact, letting out a small gasp, being surprised by his action. She gripped tightly at the sheets while he climbed on top of her and stared down at her. Her eyes were begging for his touch, and her lips pursed, wanting to taste Itachi. He licked his bottom lip before grabbing at her soft cheeks, kissing her hard.

Her lips were so tender, and the taste of her sweet lips was something that Itachi knew he would always desire. He gently licked her lips, begging for her to let him explore her insides. A moan slipped from her throat as she felt his slimy tongue play with hers. But she wanted to please him too. She wanted to hear his moans, so she took charge. Jin began to suck on his tongue, gently. And as she wished, a quiet moan from Itachi was what she got.

Still kissing, he managed to shake off his cloak, and they only parted lips to take off his shirt. She licked and bit her bottom lip in a seductive way, watching his muscle flex as he lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. The two were finally completely nude.

They spent the night together making sweet love for the first time. Wrapped in her silky sheets and fluffy pillows, Itachi laid there with one of his hand behind his head and his other hand wrapped around Jin. He was gently caressing her back as she slept. He stared at the ceiling, just thinking to himself and listening to the sound of her breathing. He wanted this moment to last forever. He wished that life for him, for them, could of been like this instead. But he knew, this moment wouldn't. He knew that he had to leave. He glanced down at her and observed her. She was sound asleep in his arms, using his chest as a pillow, one of her arms was tucked close to her chest and her other arm rested on his chest. The warmth of his body brought warmth to her cold soul. Their legs intertwined with one another. He could tell that this was probably the only time she had ever gone to bed peacefully. As much as he wanted to say goodbye to her, he couldn't find himself waking her up from her peaceful slumber. In fact, he didn't want to see the happiness in her face disappear if he had to tell her he had to leave.

By the time she had woken up, Itachi was already gone, making her feel a sudden emptiness in her heart. She knew she'd have to wait for him again.


	3. His call for help

~ PRESENT TIME: AGE 18~

"I've been expecting you... Itachi."

The sound of his footsteps began to come closer to her. He sat across from her; exactly how it was two years ago. This time he got right to it, slapping another rectangular paper on the table. She reached out for it, holding the picture in both of her hands. She saw an older and much mature looking Sasuke this time. "Wow, Itachi!" She said a little excited, "He's grown so handsome now."

He set down a little glass tube on the table. She looked down to see some sort of a dark red liquid in it. She picked it up with her index finger and thumb, bringing it closer to her face and twirled the liquid around in the tube. "You've even brought some of his blood for me this time, huh?" She paused looking at him, "You've come prepared... This must mean you mean serious business."

He stayed quiet this whole time with an expressionless face.

She sat the tube on the table, tilting her head slightly, "Is something wrong... Itachi-kun?"

He shook his head, "nothing..."

She sighed already knowing there was something on his mind but ignored it. It would be a waste of time asking how he was feeling. "How'd you even get a hold of his blood?" Curiously, she asked.

"One of Orochimaru's old hideout in the village of sound."

She twisted off the cap, taking a whiff of his scent, "Ahhhhh," She smiled evilly, being excited by the smell of blood. She then dipped her index finger in the tube, licking it. The taste of iron filled her mouth, and it was thick and still warm.

_The vision of Itachi began to change, slowly turning into a bright filled hotel room with tainted cream windows, and the sound of Orochimaru's creepy, deep, voice filled her ears, sounding a little echo-ish. "We should be there in a few days... Be patient, Sasukeeeee-kun. We will continue training after we complete this task."_

_Sasuke sighed annoyed, "let's get this done quickly. I have things to do."_

Shortly after, the vision disappeared, returning Jin's image back to normal.

"They're four towns away. They've stopped at a hotel I've been to before. They'll be here in two days on the full moon as I predicted. Now..." She paused, leaning on the short table, moving her face closer to his, "... explain to me what your plans are as you promised."

He threw the rest of the money onto the table, crossing his arms right after doing so. His eyes were closed as he talked, "I need a huge favor to be done. I need you to be taken by Orochimaru and shadow Sasuke. You must get close to him and influence my foolish little brother to get rid of Orochimaru before he takes over his body. Protect him. Guide him. Do whatever it takes. After doing so, lead him to me. I'll send word and by then, you will know what to do."

'Itachi... what are you planning?' She thought to herself.

She furrowed her eyebrows inwards, biting her bottom lip. She wanted to ask what all of this was about, but she knew she would not get an answer. She knew of the love Itachi had for his younger brother and assumed he had big plans for him. All she could do was to trust him. She had to put her faith in Itachi. He slowly scooted around the table, noticing how distracted she looked. He sat next to her brushing loose strains of hair out of her face.

"I know it's a lot to ask you, especially having to go back to Orochimaru... What he's done to you and how cruel they are, but I promise you I have a plan that will work perfectly. I'm sorry, Jin... but I have to put you through hell again... Forgive me, you'll have to wait a little longer until we can be together again."

She made her way to look up at him, seeing the sincere look in his face. They were only a couple of inches apart. Her face expression began to soften towards him. There was just something about him that brought tranquility to her. The back of her hand brushed against Itachi's cheek.

"Itachi, I will always do as you say without hesitation. I fear nothing of what will become of my future as long as it is under your command. I trust you…"

His hand quickly grabbed at hers, caressing her soft delicate hands with his. They shared a gently smile. After quite some time, he moved his hands down the slope of her neck towards her shoulder. He let out a slight sigh; quiet enough that Jin could not hear. What caught his attention were the bruises on her neck as he flipped her long black hair behind her shoulders, and the scratches running down her shoulders and chest. He softly trailed the scratches that ran down from her shoulders to her shoulder blades with his fingertips.

He watched her face expression become sadden as she slowly tilted her head downwards, as if she was ashamed of herself of how much she had given her body to other men the past two years they've last seen one another. He felt sadness emerging from his heart too, but he forced himself to hide it. He just had to stay strong for her. One of his hands slowly lifted her face upwards, wanting for her to look in his eyes as he spoke. Even though he had raised her head, she still looked way.

"Jin... I'm sor-"

"It doesn't hurt, Itachi." She cut him off, finally having the courage to face him.

He was unconvinced by the way she looked at him with her gloomy eyes, and he wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to make her forget about those men. He wanted to make up for it.

* * *

She felt alive again and that warm feeling within her heart returned as they knelt in front of one another on the mattress. He slowly started to undress her, stripping away all her clothing revealing her smooth skin. He kissed down her neck, her shoulders, chest, and down her back, making sure to love all the parts of her body that have been abused by other men.

He gently rest her on her back and kissed her. He started at her neck and made his way to her breasts, where he nibbled and sucked on her nipple and grabbed a handful with the other. He continued to kiss her until he made his way down on her where pleased her. She couldn't help but moan loudly, her cheeks began to redden from exploding with pleasure. She held tightly onto the silk sheets, shut her eyes tightly, and her toes curled. When he finally hit her spot, her body started to curl forward and her legs squirmed; along with a high pitch whimper. Her hands let go of the sheets and aimed for his hair, beginning to run her fingers through his thick, black hair, but at the same time, trying to push his head away. Still going down on her, he glanced up to watch her love faces. She tried squirming out of his hold, not being able to handle it anymore, but he held her down; one hand pressed against the curve of her hips and the other hand grasping at her thigh. He ignored her fight, continuing to suck and lick while her panting became harsh and quick. Finally, she gave in to him and let out a wail in pleasure. And thank god, she gave in because all she could think of was how amazing it felt to climax.

He licked away clean the mess he made and swallowed while she whimpered with the last of his touch. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand watching as her chest rose up and down, in attempt to catch her breath. She giggled with a huge smile on her face while pushing him, making him fall on his behind. He chuckled at her playfulness, until he realized she had done this to pleasure him. He groaned quietly watching her go down on him, and he couldn't help but look at the indent of her spine and her heart shaped bum.

"mmm." He moaned as she gave him a last lick on the tip before sitting in his lap. She could feel him rubbing against her spot, making her excited. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sloppy kiss. As they parted, a drip of saliva trailed from their lips.

She nodded while nibbling on her bottom lip, already knowing what his eyes were begging for. He sat up on the mattress while Jin squatted on top of him. She slowly lowered herself on him and let out a relieved sigh feeling all of him insider her. She started moving her hips back and forth feeling all of him hitting each side of her walls. It felt as though he was mixing her insides in a circular motion. She moaned softly and breathed heavily.

He held her tightly with one arm, wrapping his arm around her back, moving his hand up and down feeling her soft skin, and leaving imprints that vanished shortly. His other hand held her face, finger tips gripping tightly around the back of her neck and his thumb pressing against her cheek, caressing back and forth touching the side of her soft plumped lips. They looked in each other's eyes while making love. He wanted to watch her beautiful face while she pleased herself as she rode him back and forth, and up and down.

'I love him so much...' was all she could think of. No man as ever been so gentle with her, and no man as ever cared for her like he did.

She then wrapped her arms around him, and their sweating bodies collided. He also wrapped his arms around her, holding her bum; helping her slam herself against his. She could feel the tip of his penis touching her cervix. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she closed her eyes, huffing and puffing her breaths. He then fell onto his back and continued to thrust himself in her. At first, he did it slowly, wanting both of them to feel every little bit of it. But he picked up the pace and the sound of his trust clashed with her moans, until they both climaxed together. He pulled out before his hot, sticky juice made it inside her. It was all over his abs and being so generous, she licked it off for him with the strength she had left

She rested in his arms with their bare skins pressed against one another. She looked up to see Itachi's eyes still closed. She laid there just listening to the sound of him breathing, the pounding of his heart beat, and the feeling of his chest rising up and down as she rest her head on it.

Her eyes glanced down at his body. She couldn't help but stare at it. He had a slim built, yet he was so toned. She gently ran her finger tips down the center of his body, stopping right before his belly button and then slowly ran her finger tips up his body again.

"That tickles..." He commented softly with his eyes still closed.

She let out a gasp, raising her head, "Itachi, I didn't mean to wake you."

He opened his eyes, starting to motion upwards, making her rise beside him. She watched as he stood up near the edge of the mattress, beginning to throw on his clothing. Jin just held the silk sheets over her breasts, covering herself, "Are you leaving already...?" Her voice was shaking, but she tried her hardest to hide that fact she was sad.

"Kisame will wonder where I had run off to." He explained, grunting as he threw on his cloak.

She quickly slid off the side of the mattress and threw on a robe. She stood right in front of him. "Is there any new news about what the akatsuki clan is up to? Or am I not allowed to know?" She asked, more like tested to see if he trust her enough, while she helped Itachi button up his cloak. He watched her as she took care of him.

"Once the nine tailed fox returns to Konoha, and is no longer in the hands of Jiraiya-sama, they will start to continue collecting the bijuus from the remaining jinchurikis."

Her eye brows raised, surprised he actually told her, "How many are left now?"

"five."

She sat there patting at his sleeves, getting rid of the creases. He touched both of her upper arms, signaling for her to stop babying him.

"How can you do this?" She questioned in a low tone with her hands pressing against his upper arms.

"Do what?"

She looked up at him with a confused look in her eyes. "You know… Be so faithful to a village that has caused so much pain for you..." It was hard for her to talk about such thing; for it was a deep topic, and she wasn't that great in speaking about painful subjects.

"hmph," he smirked quickly, beginning to hold her in his arms, bringing her closer to him. He spoke directly from his heart with ease, "I chose this, Jin. I will always be a part of Konoha no matter what. I will protect my village within the shadows until the day I die."

Her eyes widen from his response, a little shock of how devoted he was to their village. Unlike Itachi, she could not stand them. She wanted to kill the old hags that have kept her locked away from humanity. She wanted revenge on them, or at least to seek revenge on the man named, Danzo. Itachi knew of her motives, but never brought it up, knowing she was easily triggered by his name. He gently kissed her on the forehead and proceeded to show himself out. He stopped at the door with his hand still holding onto the door knob, without turning back, he spoke softly, "I must be going now. I'll see you shortly..." He said the last sentence quieter than the rest and there was a tint of sadness in his words Jin had picked up.

But before she could say anything, he had already left.


	4. The night of the full moon

~THE NIGHT OF THE FULL MOON~

"So... this is the place?" Sasuke demanded to know as he stared at the building, reading the huge pink sign."The Pink Blossom Tea House..." He let out a puff of breath, turning his head to his towards Orochimaru, who stared on at the building smiling to himself creepishly as usual.

"Tsk," Sasuke cringed his face, "What are we doing at a place like this, Orochimaru?"

"One of my experiments is here... And I think you'll be quite fond of her." Orochimaru replied. He led the way, beginning to chuckle evilly; being so excited for whatever his reasons were.

Sasuke glared at him as he approached the entrance of the Tea House, watching Kabuto following him along. He pressed his lips tightly together and squinted his eyes, pondering what Orochimaru meant by that. Not being able to wrap his mind around it, Sasuke decided to follow along to find out for himself. He walked over to the door while petals of pink blossoms blew past him. As he pulled the door open, music and voices filled his ears. The room was lively with drunken men and beautiful women. The smell of sake and smoke clouded his lungs. He glanced over to the left, finding Orochimaru and Kabuto speaking with one of the guards near the counter, and he walked over to see what was going on.

"I'm looking for Mistress Red." Orochimaru asked calmly.

The guard hesitated to answer, glaring from left to right; analyzing the three of them carefully. This angered Sasuke. He wasn't the type who liked to wait. He leaned against the counter with one arm resting on it. He groaned, "Hey, idiot... He asked you for something. Where is this Mistress Red person? We don't have all night."

The guard growled in response, beginning to press his hand tightly against the counter trying not to curl his hands into fists. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?!" His whole face formed wrinkles as he frowned upon the young Uchiha boy.

"Tsk!" Sasuke's eyes filled with murderous intent, and his voice rose with hatred, "Do you know who you-"

Orochimaru lifted his hand, blocking Sasuke's view, trying to stop him from making a scene. He smirked, moving his arm back down to his side once Sasuke had calmed down, "I'm sorry for the rudeness from my boy... But besides that, is Mistress Red here?" He asked in a civil manner.

Sasuke and the guard kept eyeing one another, giving each other dirty looks. He snarled one last time before answering to Orochimaru. "Lady Red will be up in a bit."

"Thank you." Orochimaru politely said before walking off. He motioned his hand, telling Kabuto and Sasuke to follow him. They waited by the bar for her arrival.

Sasuke sighed, leaning against the bar table with both of his arms resting on the surface. "How long is this going to take?"

"Sasukeeeee-kun," Orochimaru started, "Just be patient." His voice was raspy and cold.

Just as Sasuke rolled his eyes being so impatient, the door to the lowest level swung open. A woman in a dark purple kimono with glowing skin and long black hair with many golden hair pins and jewels made her way up the stairs. The guard at the door closed it for her and then bowed to her. She caught Sasuke's attention quickly, due to the fact she looked like an Uchiha herself with her jet black hair and those fierce red eyes of hers. He focused hard on her watching the guard and her chat, then as she made her way towards the crowd, most of the drunken men in the building cheered to themselves as she made her appearance of the night.

Jin had her hands folded nicely together in front of her lap as she walked gracefully across the room. She did her best to stopped by men here and there to take shots of sake with them and chat with them; making sure all her guests were pleased. Two guards stood beside her just in case couple of men got a little too touchy.

Orochimaru saw how interested Sasuke was in her. "hmph," He smirked to himself with his arms folded across his chest, "That's her, Sasuke."

Sasuke acknowledged his words with a glance, but his focus went back on the mistress. She walked between booths, until she felt a firm man's hand grabbing her at her ass. She huffed and turned around, seeing two men snickering to themselves in the booth right behind her. Her guards quickly defended her.

"You're not allowed to touch Mistress Red without pay!"

"You two will have to be escorted out, get o-"

One of the thugs from the booth stood up drawing out his sword, slashing one of Jin's guards. He let out a yell as blood splattered out of his chest, collapsing to the ground dead. This ruckus caused many to flee, women screamed and ran to safety, the music stopped and clatters of sake bottles were dropped. The second thug did not hesitate in killing off her other guard, leaving her to fend for herself.

Her last guard's blood sprayed across her face, but she did not flinch at all. Jin's face expression showed no fear. She stood frozen in front of the men with her hands folded neatly together. They let out a perverted kind of chuckle.

"How about you come with us?" His voice was raspy with a low tone

"hehehe. I call her first!" The other thug's voice was rather high pitch and squeaky.

"Tsk, yeah right. She's mine."

She rolled her eyes watching as they fought among themselves.

"tsk," She let out, clenching her jaw tightly, 'these men are shitheads...' In the mid of her thought , she let out a soft grunt after feeling a harsh pull on her wrist. The huge, muscular man had gotten hold of her.

It was troublesome, nor did he care of this woman, but if she was the key to get back to training, it definitely involved him. Sasuke took a step forward, gripping at his sword, but was stopped by Orochimaru, who held out his hand.

"Orochimaru?" He asked confused with his intentions.

The sannin was smirking, licking his lips in pleasure. "Just watch, Sasukeeeeee-kun..."

He rolled his eyes hearing the way Orochimaru called his name. Oh, how much he hated the way that old snake said it.

Jin did not resist the man's pull. He held her tightly by her wrists, bringing her close to his chest. She made a subtle disgust expression from how gross and unattractive this man was. His hand that held her by the wrists were stained black from oil that seeped into the cracks of his skin, and there were speckles of dirt underneath his nail beds. His beard was drenched in drips of sake, and he reeked of sweat and alcohol. With one hand, he tenderly began to smear off the splattered blood off her face, chuckling to himself. "Lady Red... Your skin is beautiful as they say..."

She glanced away from his gaze, eyeing at the huge bottle of sake on the table besides her. She then looked back at his face, giving him a quick smirk before head butting him in the face. The impact of her hit caused him to let go of her. He stumbled backwards as he held onto his now broken nose. He let out moans as blood dripped from the bridge of his nose. She briskly grabbed the bottle of sake smashing the thinner thug, who had run to his partner's aid, in the head. She then grabbed hold of him by the back of his head, pulling him closer towards her where she used the shattered part of the bottle in her hand to stab him in the throat multiple times without hesitation.

He let out ragged grunts and uneasy breaths before he took one last exhale, falling onto his knees and dropped dead. A pool of his blood began to form around him while she had let go of the broken bottle in her hand. It shattered on the floor beside her foot. His partner gasped in horror, but quickly wrath emerged within him, "You bitch! You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" He wailed.

He swung at her with his sword, but she easily dodged it, swirling around behind him. He turned to face her, beginning to swing left and right over and over. But as she kept taking steps backwards, she swiftly moved left and right to dodge his swings. His sword sliced through the booths as they went on.

Finally, after one of his swing, she side stepped him, grabbing hold of his wrist and pulled him in closer. She managed to knee him in the gut, and he let out a chunk of air while hunched over. Then Jin stomped at his knee, breaking his leg, making it easier for her to push him over, slamming this huge thug onto the ground. His cries pierced the air as he fell backwards. She sat on top of him, pulling out a thick golden needle from her hair. Her long black hair tumbled out of her hairdo, falling messily. She held the golden pin with both hands and began to stab him, slamming away at his throat. Some of her hair fell out of place, covering parts of her face as his blood splattered all over her. She was quick enough to blink and press her lip together tightly, making sure none of his blood got in her eye or mouth.

Even though he had already departed, she continued to stab him over and over, grunting doing so. She finally exhausted, panting hard and dropping her arms by her side; where she let go of her golden pin. She threw her hand upwards, glancing at the ceiling to let her hair fall out of her face.

"Amazing... isn't she?" Orochimaru grinned with his teeth showing, being amused of how ruthless she was.

Kabuto smirked to himself and added, "she hasn't changed a bit..."

She rose from the man's body with caution and stood over him, trying to wipe away his blood off her face with the back of her arm. She could hear couple of the women and guests that were still in the building murmuring as they watched in horror, trying to hide themselves furthest away from the fight.

Just as she caught her breath, Jin could feel about four presences approaching her from behind. Her eyes widen and she parted her lips, letting a sigh slip out. She couldn't ignore the fact that their chakra were filled with killing intent. She turned around to see an ANBU member approaching her fast with a sword. She took a leap backwards, dodging him but it wasn't enough. His sword sliced through her skin, cutting her upper arm and ripping through her sleeve. She let out a agonizing cry before leaping over a rectangular table, falling against a wall. She panted and winced in pain as her blood dripped onto the ground forming a small puddle.

"We finally found you!" He remarked.

"tsk!" She grind her teeth together, 'these men... are ROOT members? How did I not see this coming?! Damn you, Danzo!'

She was definitely not going to let these men destroy her. She kicked the table towards him to allow herself to gain some space away from the wall. He kicked it back, and she thought fast by slamming her foot against the edge of the table causing it to lift up into the air. She grabbed hold of the legs and held the small table between her and the ROOT member. He pierced his sword directly through it, but she managed to dodge it, leaning backwards with her hand hoisting her up, making her parallel to the floor with the blade right above her body. "uuuuh!" She grunted while kicking the table away from her. The ROOT member staggered backwards, giving her time to stand up straight.

But with his distraction, she was punched in the face by another ROOT member. The impact was too quick for her to even react to it. She found herself flying in mid air, landing onto another table and broke through it. The impact of his punch didn't hit her until now. She let out a deep breath before trying to get herself up, pushing away at the broken wood parts and glass. She rose her body with one hand while the other hand pressed against her open wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. She had one eye open while cringing half of her face. When she lifted her head up, all four members of ROOT were killed right before her eyes, and a young man stood before her. The metal rang in her ears as he slid his sword away. He looked over his shoulder with his body turned half, and he stared down at her with a blank expression."You're weak..." His voice was rather low and showed no sympathy towards her.

'So this is him...' She rambled to herself in thought.

Orochimaru and Kabuto's legs came insight behind Sasuke, who slowly fell in the shadows behind the two of them.

"Kina... It's been awhile since I've last seen you." The sound of his intense and creepy voice filled her ears, leaving her skin crawling with Goosebumps.

Jin knew she had to play it cool so she smirked, "hmph." was the only thing she manage to make while she grunted, lifting herself off the floor. Her body was a little hunched over with her legs bent inwards. She still had her hand pressed against her wound, but thick red liquid kept seeping through her fingers no matter how much she tried to stop it.

Through her teeth, she groaned, "Orochimaru, I thought I'd never see you again. What do you want from me?"

He chuckled, "Is that a way to speak to someone who has saved you years ago?"

"tsk..." She squinted her eyes at him, giving him a dirty look, "I don't want to be used for any more experi-"

A gasp slip out of her mouth, feeling a sharp pain rushing through the back of her neck. Her eyes widen and her gaze fell onto Sasuke's. He was beside her in such a quick flash. She couldn't believe it. She gagged silently to herself and out came her final exhale before she stared to collapse, but luckily for her, Sasuke was nice enough to catch her in his arm before she had fallen to the ground. He gently rest her on the ground to tear off the end of her Kimono, wrapping it around her upper arm wound.

"hmph... You're so rash, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru brought up.

"Shut up."

"Ugh, Sasuke... You shouldn't talk to Orochimaru-sama like that." Kabuto whined.

The Uchiha glared at Kabuto. He was always sucking up to that fucking snake. Always lecturing him on how he should speak to his master. "I don't have time for all this chit-chat." He explained with a grunted, lifting her body over his shoulder.


	5. Test your might

The room was cold, dark, and gloomy. The only light seen was from the lit up lanterns in the hall ways that shined through the bottom of the door. The atmosphere felt damp and there was sudden rush of chills that came here and there through the small cracks in the rocky walls. There was only a small bed and a desk in her room.

Jin sat there on the edge of her mattress. She had her hair nicely pinned up with a beautiful black chopstick hair pin. It had a diamond cherry blossom on the end with chains dangling from it. She wore a sleeveless, short length, green kimono today. The V cut of the kimono was wide, revealing parts of her breasts. She had black tape to cover her nipples and wore black thigh high socks. She sat there in silence poking at her bruises on her inner elbows that had formed after being injected by needles during her experiments.

She had lost count of how long she had been with them but rounded off to about a week or two. All Orochimaru has been working on was enhancing her abilities, hoping to be able to use her abilities without the use of chakra, and today was the day she would train to see if his experiments had work.

She stopped picking at her skin and gripped on the edge of the mattress tightly, throwing her head upwards at the ceiling while letting out a soft sigh.

"Itachi-kun... what are you doing right now?" She whispered softly to herself.

She missed him and wanted to see him again. It was something she had always wished for, something they once discussed about back at the headquarters of ROOT. He had promised her that one day he'll save her from ROOT and take her to live in the country side of Konoha. They honestly just wanted to live in peace together. But all this constant fighting in the shinobi world, hindered their dream.

She knew that it will probably never happen, but she still longed for that wish. She still had hope for that promise. A warm, fuzzy feeling emerged within her heart as she thought of him and the corner of her lips curled upwards in a soft smile. The door creaked open destroying her fantasy. She rose from her bed as fast as she could and tensed her body.

"hmph," Kabuto smirked closing the door enough to have privacy between the two of them. "Relax, Kina... It's just me."

"tsk," she twitched her right eye in repugnance, "yeah, that is exactly why I won't relax..." She said coldly.

He chuckled in response, "You haven't changed a bit. Always so damn cold towards me."

"What do you want, you four-eyed creep?" She demanded while crossing her arms across her chest.

He took a step closer before replying, "Orochimaru is ready for training."

She felt herself shrinking when he walked closer, so she sat down, crossing her legs, making herself feel a little more comfortable. "Ahhhhh, really? If you were here to get me, you didn't have to invite yourself into my room." She said irritated.

He couldn't help but gaze at her body. Her sleeveless kimono was so low-cut, the way her arms crossed over her breast pushed them closer together, making the girls look bigger. Her whole side of her thick leg was revealed from the high-cut of her kimono when she crossed her legs. He couldn't calm down his arousal that emerged from her sexual features. He gradually made his way towards her.

She tried her hardest not to look up from the floor, only listening to the sound of his echoing footsteps which grew louder and louder. She swallowed hard and her body started to shake. But with the help of Danzo's teachings, she managed to fight her fears, showing no emotions. As she felt his presence standing right before her, cold sweat broke through her pores. He smirked, being too familiar with her ways. For he had observed her long enough to see right through her acts.

She flinched vaguely as his hand began to reach out towards her face.

"You know, kina..." He paused to swallow, "... you've always had beautiful skin. I've longed to touch it. I've always wanted to feel your flawless skin..." As he talked in a creepy tone, his hand got closer to her face.

Her eyes widen as he spoke. There was just something sinister about his murmuring voice. An uneasy feeling enraged inside of her and her mouth began to tremble.

He smiled, "...I want to explore it, feel its texture... Your skin... it.. it must be so so-"

"Ugh!" She smacked his hand away and looked right into his eyes with wrath, "keep your filthy hands away from me!"

He backed away, half grinning and then pushed his glasses up to adjust it. Her serious red glowing eyes aroused him even more, "ou-ohh... you're pretty cute when you are angry, Kina-chan." He playfully teased.

She scoffed, grinding her teeth together. She declared through her teeth, "don't. call. me. that."

He tried to touch her face again, but she quickly denied his touch.

And her voice rose with anger, "Didn't I tell you to keep your hands away fr-"

The door opened widely causing their heads to turn. It was Sasuke. He was leaning against the door frame, glancing at the ground and staring at the floor near their feet.

"Orochimaru was wondering what was taking so long, Kabu-" He halted his words when he noticed how close Kabuto was standing near her. He made his way up their bodies to their their faces, "um" was all he could make out. He felt that he had interrupted something. Sasuke stared hard at Kabuto, who took a step away from Kina. He then analyzed her face. He could tell she was angry, yet there was a tint of fear in her fierce red eyes. But that fear vanished once Kabuto took a step away from her. He rolled his eyes and sighed once he got the idea what was going on. He crossed his arms with a cocked eyebrow.

Kabuto avoided eye contact with him and stuttered, "oh... eh.. Sa-Sasuke-kun."

Kina sighed in relief, being saved by the Uchiha kid. She stood up quickly and pouted while looking away from Kabuto as she walked right pass him, letting out an "hmph!" sound. She made her way to Sasuke. Their eyes met as she walked pass him. She had a mischievous smirk across her face while he stared blankly at her, pressing his lips tightly together. A strawberry scent brushed pass him as she power walked out of there. The smell tickled his nose and it was sweet as ever. His eyes then fixated on Kabuto's perverted ass. He gave him a deathly stare while Kabuto walked closer to him.

"Uhm... Sasuke... Let's keep this a secret between you and I, okay?" He protested.

"Tsk." He couldn't help but find Kabuto's words amusing in a pathetic way. He turned his back towards him, but looked over his shoulder, "I honestly don't care. It's none of my business. I have more important things to worry about..." And although he did find it creepy of Kabuto, his words were true. Sasuke just wanted power. He just wanted revenge. Exposing Kabuto's little cat and mouse chase to Orochimaru was the last thing on his agenda.

* * *

"Are the boys treating you fine?"

Kina took a seat across from Orochimaru. There was a map laid out on the table in front of her. She analyzed it briefly before answering him,"It's whatever." She didn't try to sound convincing whatsoever.

The boys made their way into the room. She felt sick to her stomach having to be in the same room as her. She tried her hardest not to look at Kabuto, but she could definitely just feel his eyes on her the whole time. Being so uncomfortable, she let out a soft growl.

"Hoy, Orochimaru, when are we going to train" Sasuke asked rudely, but it came off more like a statement.

"Hmph," His long tongue licked his lips before a creepy grin emerged, "So rash as usual, Sasuke-kun."

He sighed upset, "I need to train too, you know? This girl isn't important at all. Can't this wait?" He tried to reason with his sensei.

"Tsk," She chuckled while grinning to herself. She couldn't believe Itachi's younger brother was talking down on her.

Orochimaru let out a weird laughter, "You'd be surprise on how valuable she is, Sasuke-kun."

He let out a dreadful sigh and rolled his eyes, then he leaned against the shelf behind him with his arms on top of it.

"Kina-chan..." Orochimaru softly caressed her cheek as he spoke to her, "... my darling, Kina-chan. Let's try this out, okay?"

The tiny hair on her skin rose from his icy touch, and she swallowed hard, stuttering her words, "Are you sure this is even possible?"

"Just try... try to find them; the akatsuki clan."

Her hand quivered while she moved her hand over the map, trying to focus her thought on them, but she couldn't sense anything. In fact, she didn't really know what she was trying to look for. She gulped loudly and curled her flat hand. She glanced up from the table and shyly gazed at her sensei.

"Orochimaru-sama... I don't think I can..." She muttered in disgrace.

He had his hands crossed over his chest, and answered with a simple statement, "just try again."

"hmph," Sasuke smirked to himself. He knew he was right about her. She wasn't important and a waste of Orochimaru's time. How could his master ever suggest that he was going to have interest in her. He looked away from her training, feeling embarrassed for her. And he couldn't help but ponder about the fact Orochimaru made him go out of his way to retrieve this map from a different hideout. He snickered, 'can she really even find people just by looking at a stupid map?'

"I can sense them, or something!" She yelled with doubt.

Sasuke's eyes glared at her astonished. She was moving her hands slowly around the map, and her eyes were shut tight with her head tilted slightly. She focused all her strength into finding them.

"Their headquarter in the land of the hidden rain. I can feel their source of power coming from there, specifically. I can sense that same strange, dark chakra traveling to the land of Rivers, possibly a hideout forming but I can't really tell..." She explained before squinting her eyes even tighter, trying to get as much information as possible. She wanted to show Orochimaru that she wasn't worthly. Not only that, but she wanted to prove herself to Sasuke. She finally opened her eyes, relaxing them, "I can hear whispers... a plan that will occur soon... The plan to extract the one tailed beast, or something like that."

"Do you know exactly when?" Orochimaru asked, impressed that his experiment worked.

She was breathing hard from the stress of forcing her abilities, "I can't sense anything else. It's as if there is a barrier and..." Her voice died down. She didn't know how to put these visions into words. She shook her head awkwardly, and admitted, "everything just seems too fuzzy to even make sense, Orochimaru. The images of the future I had were too vague. It was as if you just had to be there to understand it all. Except one thing..." She looked up at Orochimaru with frightened eyes that stunned everyone in the room. To Orochimaru, she had never looked this scared before.

"What is it, Kina-chan?" Orochimaru asked concerned for once.

She huffed, "A weird creature. A very, very dark chakra... Something I've never felt before. He had two?" She shook her head, "no, three or four tails coming out of him, this weird dark red-blackish cloak of chakra was eating away at his skin." She swallowed hard, "And it's piercing white lighted eyes..." She was so lost at thought, she couldn't even manage to finish her sentence.

"Hmph," Orochimaru smirked, already knowing what it was. The look on the old snake caught Sasuke's attention.

"Tsk, how do you even know if she's lying or not?" Sasuke asked unimpressed. "This can't be all true." He argued.

She glared directly at him with her evil grin, "Then why don't I try it on you?" She tested with confident.

"Ha, I don't have time for this fortune telling bullshit."

She ignored his remark, walking towards him. He tensed up slightly, not knowing what she was going to pull. She let out a "tsk" sound before grabbing at his hand, "Just relax. I won't harm you." She released chakra into him, and then let go of his hand after a short while. With ease, "You'll run into some weird kid with blond hair and blue eyes."

He gasped silently to himself, trying his hardest not to look surprised, but everyone in the room caught it. They all caught that Sasuke was surprised and believed her ability. With his reaction, Kabuto and Orochimaru chuckled, being pleased with Kina's abilities.

She started to tease, "Ahhhh, so you do know this boy, huh?"

"Ugh, shut up!" Sasuke rudely yelled, not wanting to listen to her bragging rights.

Orochimaru licked his lips, "Kabuto, prepare your meeting with Sasori soon."

"Hai." He bowed in return, then left the room.

Orochimaru turned his head towards Kina, and with an unusual soft tone, he thanked her for her work before heading towards the door.

Sasuke leaned off the table, trying to catch his attention, "what about my training?" He whined.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but I have important matters to take care of right now. We'll do it another time. Behave yourselves while I am gone. It won't be long." He explained, leaving Sasuke and Kina alone.

He let out a "tsk" sound while he crossed his arms, pouting.

She giggled, embracing him, "Are you upset that I am getting more attention from master? Awwwww, you poor baby." She teased in a seductive voice, pushing loose strains of her long locks behind her ear.

He had enough with her shit. He groaned, grabbing at her throat with one hand. He pulled her in closer, and they stared face to face. "Shut up, you annoying little fuck before I kill you!" He threatened her with his wrath.

His eyes were filled with hatred, but she did not flinch once. In fact, she enjoyed this. It was a game to her. She just licked her bottom lip and slightly bit it before talking, "Are you sure you want to kill me?" Her voice cracked as she spoke in a high pitch tone. "I could be valuable to you, and you know that... Uchiha Sasuke." She said without ever blinking once.

He parted his lips and his eyes widen. An idea popped up in his mind, but he wasn't too sure if she was referring to it. The grip around her throat relaxed and she managed to free herself. He stared into space, giving her time to walk out on him, slamming the door behind her. He could feel a ball of rage fuming inside of him, and his breathing intensified. As her last words to him repeated in his mind over and over. he could not stop thinking of the one thought came into mind, Uchiha Itachi.


	6. Over a bowl of ramen

Orochimaru and his little servant, Kabuto, had left the underground base to deal with the akatsuki clan. Lucky for her, they will not return until a week or so. This gave her time to get closer to Sasuke and make sure plans go her way.

She wore her dark purple kimono and her hair pinned up as usual. she carefully walked down the dark, creepy hallways towards the main room; where the map was placed. She stopped in the intersection of the hallway, glancing left and right to make sure the coast was clear, and then continued to walk down the hallway. Her footsteps echoed against the empty hallways, and the sound of flames from the torches hanging against the walls flickered fiercely.

Her soft hand reached out, grabbing the doorknob. She could feel her hand flinching and Goosebumps forming from the cold metal as she turned the doorknob, unlocking the heavy wooden door. She cautiously creaked the door open in hopes that Sasuke would not hear. She tippy-toed into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She sighed in relief, finally making it in. Jin walked quickly over to the map and pressed her palms against the table, staring down at the map. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath, exhaling as she opened her eyes. She was nervous and was mentally preparing. Trying to find someone using the map took out a lot of her energy doing so. With her right hand, she gently rolled up her left sleeve, revealing her bare wrist. With her left hand, she held it flat out above the map, guiding her hand slowly around the map. Until she came to a sudden stop. She pressed her finger tips against the map and a small smirked formed across her face.

She closed her eyes and released chakra, and in her mind, she was able to connect with Itachi's.

_'Itachi-kun, it's me... Jin. Orochimaru and Kabuto has fled the base at the outskirts of the Rice Village, leaving Sasuke and I alone. This is the perfect opportunity to meet up soon.'_

_'Good. Meet me in two days at the cherry tree garden. When the moon shines the brightest at night'_

"hmph," the right corner of her lips began to curl, forming into a genuine smile. That tickling feeling in her stomach emerged. She couldn't wait to see Itachi again.

* * *

In the mean time, Sasuke was in the underground hot springs, trying to relax and wash up from his late night training session. Since Orochiaru hasn't been here to train him, he's been doing training sessions himself.

He leaned against the wall and one of his arms rested on the ledge of the hot spring. As much as he didn't want to admit, but Orochimaru was right. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop thinking her soft expression and her piercing red eyes. But more importantly, he couldn't unwrap the thought of her words. It repeated throughout his mind over and over. He had tried to deny it and made every excuse he could possibly think of, but he just knew that she was referring to Itachi.

He squinted his eyes with anger at the thought of his name, making Sasuke curl his hand into a tight fist, slamming it into the hot water. The water right beneath him made a plop sound, and ripples formed. He stared down at his disoriented reflection in the water, until it cleared.

In the far distance on the other side of the room, he heard the wooden door slide open, startling him. It was Kina.

"tsk," he grind his teeth together, making a slight puzzle face, not knowing why she had came to the hot spring while he was there. He kept his gaze on her, wanting to know what was her purpose. But it couldn't be more obvious why she was there. She started to strip herself bare naked, slipping off her silky white robe. It fell gracefully onto the ground. The fog caused by the hot spring covered most of her body; only revealing her shoulder area, stomach, and legs. He could tell she had an hour glass figure. He squinted harder, making out that she was staring directly at him. She looked over her shoulder as she slowly lowered herself into the hot spring, beginning to wash and brush her long luscious black hair. Every so often, she would glance back at him as if she was purposely teasing him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh," He groaned, beginning to hoist himself out of the hot spring, quickly grabbing at his robe.

She stole a glance of him, analyzing how toned his arms and abs were before he covered himself up with his robe and ran off. She shook her head, trying to get rid off that sinful thought. She tried to distract herself by continuing to wash her hair, but no matter how much she tried, his physique was imprinted in her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, it was all she could see.

* * *

Jin had her hair pinned up with a jewel chopstick. The ends of her hair dripped wet. She wore her robe, but her skin was still wet, causing her robe to stick to her skin. She wiped away the drips of water off her forehead with the back of her arm while she slid the wooden door with her other hand. She turned towards the door to close it and as she turned her back, she felt a sudden hand push against her chest, pinning her against the wall. She let out a gasp and then a grunt as she smacked against the wall.

But she then giggled, "Oh, Sasuke-kun! It's just you. Is there something you want?" She asked dumbfounded.

His left side of his face twitched, and he pressed his hand harder against her chest, "What do you think you are doing?"

She smiled, "what are you talking about?" The tone in her voice made it clear she was toying with him.

"Don't fucking play dumb with me!" He warned.

Jin threw her head upwards, bursting out in an laughter. Her childish act upset him more, and he pulled onto the side of her robe with both his hands, bringing her in closer. He stared at her with his dark, vicious eyes."Why did you come in to the hot spring while I was there? You think this is some joke? Some game?" He explained in a angered tone.

She pouted being provoked by his forcefulness, pulling at his hands to loosen his grip on her robe. She freed herself from his hold and took a step back, patting at the newly creases formed on her robe. "Will ya relax? You were just taking so long. Besides..." She paused, changing the tone in her voice; A more seductive tone, "the hot spring was big enough for two." She moved in closer to Sasuke, and his warmth and smell his scent tickled her skin. She leaned in with her lips near his ear, whispering,"Maybe next time, we can take one together." Before backing away, she swiftly brushed her cheek against his, and surprisingly, his skin was tender. She looked into his eyes, giving a soft, flirty smile before running off.

* * *

A long sigh emerged from Jin's throught, stepping into the kitchen area. She went straight to the fridge. As she dug around in the fridge, she looked over her shoulder; Sasuke sat at the table snacking on an apple. She glanced back but groaned, slamming the fridge closed, and then leaned against the fridge with her arms crossed. "There is no food. What do you creeps even eat around here."

Annoyed of her fussing, "I'll go out to get some food in a bit then."

"Whhhhaaat?" She sarcastically acted surprised, "Uchiha Sasuke is actually going out of his way for someone?"

"Tsk," He stood up, pushing his chair in, "don't get all too happy. I'm hungry too, you know."

He walked towards the door, stopping before exiting out of the room, "I'll be back in a bit."

Without eye contact, she rose her hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, like I care."

About 30 minutes later, he still wasn't back, and it actually started to take a toll on her. She sat at the counter booth, tapping her long nails against the cherry wood. She sighed and scoffed every couple of seconds as her stomach growled.

"Ugh, what is taking him so long..." She moaned loudly while face-planting the counter.

Finally, behind the door, she could hear his footsteps and the sound of bags rustling as he walked. She rose from her seat ready to help out Sasuke with the food. The door swung open and he entered, setting the bag onto the table, pulling out two bowls of ramen.

She scoffed. Her excited expression turned quickly to disappointment, grabbing at one of the ramen bowls. She held it up to her face giving him a disgust look. "Really? Ramen? This is what you bought us?" She asked displeased.

He let out a groan, beginning to tear off the plastic wrap around his ramen bowl. "Quit your bitching and just eat. You should be happy that I even bother to get you food."

She rolled her eyes, he was right. "Fine, fine, whatever." Not wanting to entirely lose the 'argument', she played it cool.

* * *

They sat across from each other eating their ramen. She blew on her noodles before slurping it down. She gulped, "You know, if you bought some ingredients, I could of cooked us something."

His eyebrow cocked high, "Psh, you cooking? Yeah, right."

She gave him an unkind look, "heyyyyyyy, I know how to cook! Back in Konoha, I had a lot of time on my hands to read books and l-" She caught herself before she exposed too much of herself to him. She stuttered, in attempt to finish her sentence, "I mean..." She glanced down at her food and twirled noodle with her chopsticks, "... I just know how to cook."

There was an awkward silence. He could see that sadness overcame her. And in a way, he saw the young self of him in her. That sorrow in her scarlet eyes reminded him of the loneliness he had endured throughout his life. He realized he could emphasize with her. Something that has happened to him has happened to her in some time of her life.

He cleared his throat, breaking the silence, "Orochimaru told me a little of your past... You know, about ROOT... How a man named Danzo tried to have you assassinated. That was about it though..." He was careful with his words, not wanting to trigger her emotions.

She winced by the sound of his name, gripping tight on her chopsticks. Her jaw clenched tightly, and her eyebrows furrowed inwards with rage. Her expression also reminded Sasuke of himself. The murderous intent he towards his brother, she had that towards this man, Danzo. Something so precious has been taken from her too. He realized they had more in common than he thought.

"You hate that guy, huh?" He questioned, only to confirm his theory.

She glanced up from her bowl of ramen and glared at him with ambition, "I'll kill him." She said it clearly with no hesitations.

Sasuke smirked to himself, believing her. She then pushed her bowl of ramen to the side and leaned against the table with her arms crossed.

"You know, I know you want to kill a certain person as well, Sasuke-kun."

He stopped in the mid of feeding himself. His noodles slipped through his chopsticks and he slammed it onto the table. "I don't want to talk about it." He said in a low, but firm voice.

The friction between the wooden hair and cement floor screeched as she pushed away from the table and rose from her seat. She made her way over to Sasuke's side of the table, standing right behind him. She leaned over him with her hands resting on his shoulders, whispering into his ear, "I can help you, Sasuke. You know I can."

He flinched, shaking her off, "I don't need your help. I'll find my own way to do it."

"Hmph," She smiled smugly, moving away from him. Before leaving the room, she thanked him for dinner.


	7. Doubts

Jin let out a big yawn as she entered the kitchen. She stretched her arms up high then rubbed at the middle of her back with her hand. She winced in pain, and loudly muttered, "my back hurts! How the fuck do you creeps sleep on those rock beds... Like seriously? We aren't cavemen." She sighed upset. In a way, she kind of missed the Tea House, at least she was treated there like royalty. Sasuke disregarded her complaining. He was too busy preparing breakfast, setting down two hot bowls of ramen on the table; one on each side.

She groaned in disappointment, walking to her side of the table. "Ramen again?"

He grew tired of her complaining and glared, "will you shut up already? Just be happy that I am even making you breakfast."

She pouted her lips and looked up in thought, tapping her index finger on her chin. "That's kind of true... It's unlike you..."

She then flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat down in front of Sasuke. The two of them ate their ramen together.

There was awkward silence between them, until her voice pierced through it, "Soooooo..." She started, swirling her chopsticks around in the bowl. "When are they coming back?" She asked while glaring at him.

He didn't look away from his bowl of ramen. He chewed down his food before he replied,"Why don't you use your little fortune telling magic to find out? I don't know."

She scoffed, slamming her hands on the table, "ohhh-ohhh. Someone's got jokes for once."

He chuckled with a half grin, "yeah, yeah, yeah."

They shared an awkward laugh together, until they ended up sitting in silence again, continuing to eat their breakfast. Sasuke finally pushed aside his empty bowl bringing her eyes to his attention.

"Uhm, so... Kina" His voice shook.

"hm?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Well..." He was nervous, not knowing how to say it. His eyes looked down to his bottom right. "Uhm..."

She sighed, "Just come out with it already, geez..."

He cleared his throat and itched the back of his head. He muttered, "Do you... Do you want to come with me to the training ground today?"

"Huh?!" She leaned forward with her eyes widen and eyebrows arched high..

He rolled his eyes knowing she'd react like this, regretting he even asked. "Well... I.. Uh.. You must be bored being stuck here for like 2 weeks doing nothing. It'd be good if you got some fresh air or something, you know..." He tried his best to explain himself.

She just looked at him in shock with her lips apart. She shook her head and blinked a few times, realizing she had zoned out. "Uh, su-sure?" She hesitated.

"You sound like you don't want to come... You don't have to if you don't want..."

She shook her head and waved her hands back and forth towards him, "Oh, no, no, no! I want to come. I am just shocked that you are asking me, that's all."

He scoffed, beginning to stand up, "I can be nice at times... Geez." He mumbled, walking towards the door. He motioned his hand, "Well? Are you coming?"

* * *

She walked few steps behind Sasuke, lifting her kimono up to avoid the rocks and twigs on the grass. She looked to her left and right analyzing the area he was taking her to. It was completely shaded by all the tall trees surrounding them. Birds chirped from the distance, animals and creepy crawlers rustled through the bushes and tall grass.

She let out a high pitch "eek" sound, "Are you sure you didn't bring me out here just to kill me or what?!"

He sighed, stopping to push a large branch out of his path. He looked over his shoulder, watching her as she struggled to keep up.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it awhile ago." He admitted before crouching slightly to pass under the branch and nicely held it up so she could follow along.

The sound of a large waterfall could be heard in the distance, and she could feel the warmth of the sun beaming down on her pale skin. When she finally stood up straight, her jaw dropped and her eyes widen from the view. The waterfall was beautiful and the pond was clear. Tons of water lilies and pads floated in the pond, and flower patches and charming trees surrounded the area. It was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen.

"Suigoi!" She yelled, skipping towards the pond. She crouched at the edge and splashed her hands in the refreshing water. The cold chills of the liquid tickled at her skin.

An unexpected smirk grew across his face as he watched her. When he finally realized his smile, he let out a gasp. He glanced at the ground, trying to wipe off his smirk. He blinked quickly, pondering why he felt joy in that split second of gazing at her. He shook his head, abandoning his thought, and then took off his robe, tossing it to the side. He approached the pond, walking pass her and made his way towards the waterfall.

Again, Jin found herself checking Sasuke out. And this time it was up close and personal, leaving her to drool over him. As much as she wanted to take her eyes off him, she couldn't. His broad shoulders, toned arms and muscular abdomen was always something that attracted her.

"Tsk," She shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head, 'No... no. I can't think that way. I belong to Itachi-kun.' She convinced herself.

A sharp static noise interrupted her thoughts, making her eyes open. Her heart had started to beat fast in panic, but she sighed in relief, finding out it was just Sasuke practicing his lightning technique.

* * *

Jin sat down under a tree, leaning against the trunk, trying to shade herself from the heat. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Sasuke's literally been training for two hours here. She was bored, done, and ready to get out of this heat. But most of all, she was impatient. Impatient because she just wanted to see Itachi already. She couldn't wait for tonight. The thought of the night with him, brought a smile to her gentle face.

"What are you smiling all about?"

She jerked, snapping out of her fantasy. She looked up at him while he was patted his sweat away with his robe.

With her eyes locked on his glimmering sweaty physique, she simply stated, "nothing." Jin got up on her feet and patted her butt. She moaned, "phewwwwww! Let's go back now!" right before walking ahead of Sasuke.

"I'm not done yet." He stated in a monotone voice.

"Huh?!" She turned around smacking her cheeks, "what!? It's been like three hours already." She threw her hands in the air emphasizing her words

He glared at her with soulless eyes, "Just one last thing, and we can go back. Come on, follow me."

* * *

"Alright, we are in the middle of the woods with a huge rock out in front of us..." She obviously pointed out.

He glanced at her over his shoulder acknowledging her annoying voice. He huffed through his nose, being irritated with her constant complaining. But disregarded her as usual. He leaped into the air throwing out kunai to each target and got targets behind the rock in his blind spot. She had to admit she was quite impressed.

But being so impatient, she sarcastically clapped for him and muttered under her breath, "Yay, can we go now?" She turned her back towards him, ready to get out of here already.

Although he wanted to keep his distance from her, she had to right to know. She was kind enough to open up to him, so why can't he return the favor? He sighed,"It's what he used to do..."

She stopped, standing stiffly by his soft tone.

"I remember just coming with him to train, watching him do this exact training exercise. I used to be amazed..."

She could hear the sadness in his voice so she turned around to face him. He was slightly hunched over with his head facing the ground. She could see him trying stop his trembling arms. His hands clenched tightly in fists. A sigh slipped from her pursed lips. She couldn't believe this cold boy was finally letting her in.

He was so lost at thought, "I looked up to my brother... until..." He paused beginning to grind his teeth together; even Jin could hear it from where she was standing. "... until that day. I swear, I'll get my revenge. I'll kill him, and I won't stop until he dies from my own hands!"He moved his tensed fists near his chest.

* * *

"Jin..."

She smiled at the sound of his soothing voice, turning around quickly to face him. "Itachi-kun!"

"Did you, uh, make sure you weren't followed coming here?"

She rolled her eyes, sad that Itachi would even doubt her, "Of course." She gave him attitude.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, Jin." He tried to comfort her.

"Yeahhhhh." She murmured emotionless. She always hated his apologies. He said it so often that it became so meaningless to her. He was lucky that she loved him so dearly. For that is the only reason she ever did forgive him, or at least let things slide.

She couldn't stay angry at him forever, "but anyways, Sasuke's doing fine."

"Have you convinced him yet?"

She crossed her arms, leaning against the trunk of the cherry tree, "Mmmmmm." Her right eyebrow arched high and her eyes glanced at the upper right corner in thought. Her eyes met with Itachi's, "He's warming up to me. As you said, he's easy to manipulate. I pretty much got him wrapped around my finger, it's just... He's trying his best to deny me and avoid my help. Sasuke has too much pride."

"Hmph," Itachi smirked to himself, "That is like him." He then closed his eyes, "You're not having too much fun with him are you...?" He asked, already knowing how she'd answer.

She chuckled, leaning off the tree now, "Oh, Itachi-kun. There's no wrong with having a little fun. Besides, he's quite exciting! Unlike you, he's unable to control his emotions, and it's fun to play with." Her eyes lit up, and she intertwined her fingers.

He let out a sigh. She always loved playing with people's feelings. He then walked over to her, and embraced her too close to the point where she was pushed back against the tree trunk. He had his hand against the trunk beside her face, and he leaned in. She could feel the warmth fuming from his face.

He spoke softly to her, "Typical of you, Jin." He glanced away from her gaze, aiming at her pink plumped lips. It's been too long since he had last kissed her, and he could feel his mouth watering, wanting to have a taste of her again. He leaned in closer, giving her a soft peck on the lips. He finally relieved his desire while her heart jumped with excitement. He broke the kiss, moving away from her. They shared an intimate gaze. He watched as her eyes glimmered as the moon light shined down on her, and her pale cheeks turned softly rosy. Her warmth breath tickled his face. He turned his on her, wanting to avoid the situation going any further and looked out at the night sky. The moon was bright and no clouds were insight, letting all the stars shine. A night owl hooting nearby broke the silence between them.

As much as she loved the fact she was finally with Itachi, she couldn't ignore the thought of Sasuke roaming in the back of her mind. "Ho-how much longer...?" She hesitantly asked in a low tone.

"Hm?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"How much longer are you going to wait to tell him...?"

"Hmph," He then looked back at the sky, "do you really think I plan to tell him?"

She let out a soft gasp, throwing her head towards the ground biting her bottom lip hard. In an odd way, she felt that Sasuke had the right to know. She could sense his pain by the way he spoke of his elder brother. Passing all the anger within his heart, there was hurt, and she knew that. It was the same for her as well. Through their ruthlessness act, there was pain.

"Don't tell me you're getting all soft about this... Jin?" He knew her too well.

"Huh?" She looked up to see Itachi staring right at her, "Itachi, it's just..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Itachi stood beside her. He stoked her cheek, "I know. I know you two can empathize with one another. He deserves to know... that's what you want to say, right? But it's best if he doesn't know..."

Her eyes widen from his words; he read her like a book as always. There was no way she could ever keep Itachi guessing. He kissed her forehead and then turned his back on her, beginning to walk off.

She took a few steps forward, "wa-"

His cold voice cut her off too quickly, "The nine-tailed fox is returning very shortly... About a month. So be prepared, Jin. It's coming soon, and everything needs to go according to plan. Forgive me, but I have to make you wait longer... I'll see you soon."

"Itachi..." She begged.

"Yes?" He looked over his shoulder, meeting her worried eyes.

She didn't look away. But the longer she stared at him, her eyes teared up and her lips trembled. Why must he always push her away like this? How can he be so tender to her, then be so cold towards her the next minute? He have gave her mixed signals for too long. She parted her lips, ready to ask, ready to finally speak up, but she couldn't manage to say what she wanted. She dug her nails into her right forearm, being so upset at herself.

"I'll see you soon..." was the only thing she managed say.

"Hm." He nodded before vanishing into the darkness.

She slammed her fist hard on the trunk, causing it to shake fiercely as pink petals fell from her force. She never doubted Itachi, and she had always trusted him, but for the first time, she had begun to question his motives. She had begun to doubt the love he claimed to have for her.


	8. The lovely dinner

Blood dripped from Jin's wounded hand. She winced slightly from the pain, trying to cup her wounded hand to avoid staining the grounds of their underground layer. With her elbow, she managed to turn the doorknob. Still cupping her wounded hand, she power walked over to the sink and began to wash her wound clean.

She examined her hand, pulling out small splinters. Getting every last bit of splitters, she opened a cupboard taking out bandages and ointment. She struggled to unravel the roll of bandage and it to slipped out of her hand. She groaned, watching the roll of bandage hop across the floor. She let out a small gasp when Sasuke bent over to pick up the roll of bandage for her. He looked down at the bandage and then at her.

"Where have you been?" He demanded for an answer

"I... I thought you'd be sleeping by now, Sasuke."

"I got up to get a drink. That's when I noticed the blood trail."

An awkward giggle emerged from the back of her throat, "yeah... about that... My bad?"

"You still haven't answered my question" He asked with his hands on his hips.

She lied swiftly, "just wanted to get some air and to watch the night sky. I ended up falling and messing up my hand. That's all."

He narrowed his eyes and pouted, not knowing if she was being honest or not. A sigh slipped from his thin lips, it wasn't important what she was doing. He walked over and offered a helping hand.

She looked down at his hand and then back at his face, confused.

He motioned his hand, rolling his eyes. "Come on, give me your hand... geez."

He looked in her eyes with concern, and the two of them could just feel sexual tension fuming as they gazed at each other. He flushed red and he glanced away. She grinned ear to ear seeing his reaction before placing her hand in his; It was surprisingly soft. She watched him tend to her wound, making sure it was cleaned properly and wrapped tightly.

He sighed, letting go of her hand and taking couple of steps back from her. He scratched the back of his head with both hands, walking towards the door. He groaned, "All done. Now keep yourself out of trouble, alright?"

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?" He glanced over his shoulder with his hands still running through the hair.

She gave him a gently smile, "Thank you."

"Hmph," he turned away from her, smirking to himself as he left the room.

* * *

She sighed, staring at the ceiling, "Three more days... Just three more days until Orochimaru and Kabuto come back. I'm running out of time to get close to him."

Her heart beat fast and it was hard for her to breath; There was a lot of pressure on her. She sat up and scooted to the ledge, getting up. She threw on her kimono and instead of pinning up her hair as usual, she simply let her hair down; only tying near the end of her hair. She made her way towards the kitchen. Sasuke was already setting bowls of ramen out on the small table. She moaned, walked over to the table, and smacked one of bowls off of it. It spilled everywhere.

Sasuke glared at her with his dark eyes, "what the fuck is your problem!?"

She crossed her arms around her chest and pouted, "I am sick of that shit." She then tugged onto his sleeve, "come on, we are going to go get some real food." She dragged him out of the kitchen, and he struggled to follow along, groaning.

* * *

The two of them wore hats with a cloth to cover up most of their face; just in case there were undercover nins nearby the village they intended to travel to. The road was busy and filled with travelers. The atmosphere was filled with the smell of food and smoke. Kids ran around playing with the toys their parents bought. Couples snacked on dangos. Elders rested at tea shops. The business of the town brought a lovely joy to Jin's heart. She didn't get to experience this often.

Sasuke trailed behind her. He watched as she bought ingredients. The sun beaming down on her made her lovely pale skin glow, and her long black hair glossed as she bent over to grab hold of the brown bag. He caught himself looking at her for too long, and glanced down at the ground, groaning. He couldn't understand what this warm feeling within his heart every time he gazed at her.

She sighed softly, approaching him. She had the most sincere smile across her face that Sasuke has not seen before.

But she saw the anger in his expression and her smile vanished, "is something wrong, Sasuke?" She asked while pushing the heavy brown bag to get a better hold.

He shook his head, "No, It's nothing." and being hasty as ever, "can we get out of here though? I don't like this sort of attention..." He walked pass her, leading the way.

She groaned while rolling her eyes, "I know I may be grumpy sometimes, but you take it to a whole 'nother level..." She began to mumble the last few words seeing something that caught her attention. On the wall, she noticed a wanted sign of herself.

"hey, why are you stopping? We have no time for this! I wanna get out of here and I'm hungry..." Sasuke whined, calling out for her. Noticing her eyeing the wall, he walked over to see.

"Lady Red wanted for murder of four Konoha shinobi and two men." She said before furrowing her eyebrows, "tsk, you were the one that killed those ROOT members not me and those two men were dirty thugs. Ugh. Pathetic..."

He found it odd that she was able to joke about this. Jin looked to her right and left and then tipped the edge of her hat downward to cover her face even more before walking off.

He glanced back, staring at her wanted sign for a little longer. He clenched his jaw tightly, and ripped off the wanted poster, tossing it near an ally way.

* * *

"Alright! So put some butter in the frying pan, and then after that melts throw in the onions and garlic."

Sasuke listened as Jin rambled on, trying to teach him how to cook this recipe she had picked up from reading. He followed her instructions thoroughly. During her instructions, she gently rest her hand on his shoulder, leaning in close to the side of his face to explain. He was distracted by her sweet scent and her luscious pink lips, zoning out her voice. He subconsciously knocked over plates on the counter with his elbow. It crashed on the floor in million bits, startling both. They moved quickly, crouching to pick up the pieces.

"Geez! Sasuke ,you are such a clutz..." She teased.

"I-I-It was an accident, okay…" He stuttered embarrassed.

Too busy picking up the pieces, they were oblivious of the fact their faces had came close. The two of them gasped, but found themselves gazing at one another for quite some time. There was a long silence between them. He glanced away from her eyes and analyzed the way she licked her bottom lip softly followed along with a bite. She flirtatiously smiled, and boy, did it intrigue Sasuke.

His eyes moved back and forth from her lips to her eyes, and she knew exactly what he wanted. She hated to admit, but she lusted for his lips. Slowly, their faces came closer and closer together. Their breaths became heavy and their eyes locked; only to glance at each other's lips from time to time. They parted their lips, moving in closer. The anticipation of their kiss aroused both, and they loved not wanting to rush their first kiss. Just as their lips were about to embrace, they closed their eyes, waiting for the moment to finally happen.

"What is going on in here?"

They gasped in shook, jerking away from each other as fast as they could. They stood up and started to awkwardly act normal. Sasuke pretended to continue cook. Jin leaned against the counter top, and her head cocked down; only to glance up to greet her master. She folded her hands. "Orochimaru-sama..." Her voice was unusually soft.

He licked his lips with his long snake tongue while Kabuto crept behind him.

"Kabuto... uh," She pushed back strains of her hair out of her face, hooking it behind her ear, "I thought the two of you wouldn't be back till another day or two?"

Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke. He wanted to avoid eye contact as much as possible, continuing to cook.

He chuckled and then a smirk, "Kabuto and I finished making plans early, so we came back. Besides... I wouldn't want to keep Sasukeeeee-kuuuun waiting. But it looks like you've been keeping him pretty busy. Am I right, Kina-chan?" He teased.

She nibbled on the inside of her cheek, twirling her thumbs in circles. She broke eye contact and stuttered, "I... I guess."


	9. Nothing but conflicts

The sound of water dripping echoed in the small dark room. Jin's skin rose with Goosebumps as a small breeze passed by. The only warmth she could feel was the warmth from Sasuke's bare skin. She laid in his arm, resting her head on his chest. His chest rose and lowered with consistent breathes and his heart pound with a steady beat. She looked glanced up at him. He looked so peaceful as he slept.

But as she stared at him for too long, the image of Itachi flashed in her mind. She shut her eyes tightly being too familiar with this scenario. Her mouth trembled, gulping loud and hard while a tear dripped from the corner of her eye. She had betrayed Itachi. She had slept with his younger brother, and she liked it. She loved the fact that she had both of them. They were like yin and yang. Itachi was so soft and gentle. He was never physically there, but she could sense him all around her. He was like a spirit from heaven watching over her. Sasuke, on the other hand, was rough and vicious, but attentive to her needs. He was the trees, the atmosphere she breathed, the grass, the mushy dirt beneath her feet; He was earth. With the both of them, she had it all. They completed each other, they completed her. They filled the empty spaces and flaws each had to make the perfect man for her.

She managed to get out of bed without waking Sasuke up. She stared down at him as she put on her clothes, wrapping her kimono tightly on. She ran her fingers through her hair to untangle knots. After fixing herself up, she stood before him, gazing down at him for a long time. She loved how his face was so unusually relaxed, and the way his muscle tighten as he held onto his pillow.

* * *

She held her breath, slowly shutting the door. She winced as the door creaked while closing. She sighed in relief once the door shut, beginning to lean against it with her head thrown upward. Her breathing was rapid; still overwhelmed with the thought of sleeping with Itachi's younger brother. She shut her eyes trying to control her breathing, and she mumbled herself to keep calm. She returned to her normal state and sighed, beginning to walk off until Orochimaru's presence startled her.

"Having fun, Kina-chan?" He asked creepishly with his arms folded across his chest and a half grin on his face.

She was frozen, didn't know what to say or how to react.

"Knowing you for four years... I would have never expected a girl like you would ever fall for a childish boy."

Jin acted quick. "falling?" She questioned with an evil laughter. "Orochimaru-sama..." She called out to him, beginning to embrace the cold old hag. She circled around him and then gently rest her hand on his shoulder, leaning close against him. The corner of her lips pressing against and she whispered, "... Do you really think I am the type of girl to fall in love with anyone?" She backed away and they met face to face. He laughed believing her.

"Right, of course... My dear, Kina-chan, let us continue where we left off? We have a lot to get through with this Akatsuki meeting soon."

She wrapped her arm around his following him. Their contact sent her a quick vision of Orochimaru's body becoming weakened. She grinned wickedly, knowing to take advantage of this situation.

* * *

She barged into Sasuke's room. He was still sleeping. She scoffed, rolled her eyes, and quickly shut the door behind her. He groaned from the loud sounds she was making, and rose from his slumber while she grabbed his robe off the table near the bed and stood in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun, you lazy ass, get up!"

He looked at her with tired eyes, yawning and stretching. She couldn't help but watched his muscle flex in the process. She cleared her throat and handed him his robe. "Come on. Get dressed. You have training with Orochimaru soon."

He grabbed onto her wrist instead, throwing her onto the bed and got on top of her. He looked down at her face, appreciating her beauty. She was breathing hard, craving for him already. Sasuke smirked knowing this. He gripped his hand around her jaw, pushing her head against the bed. He then tilted her face in his direction to see her begging face. She squealed with excitement already knowing what was going to come. They looked into each other eyes. Her hot heavy breaths touched his skin. He couldn't keep her waiting anymore. He went in to give her a hard, sloppy, wet kiss, sticking his tongue down her throat. Their kiss muffled her whimper as Sasuke teased her with his wandering hands; groping at her breasts and inner thighs. The spread her legs farther apart, filling the empty space with his body. He then lifted her upper body off the bed, pressing her chest against his. Sasuke continued to kiss her and made his way down her neck, leaving wet kisses along the way. He nibbled at her soft skin, and a flirtatious wail slipped from her lips. She dug her nails into his back while throwing her head back in pleasure.

For once, she craved someone. She lusted for someone. For once, she wasn't the one making others lust for her. She softly moaned his name. "I want you again, please?" She motioned her hand down his rock body and towards his crotch. Their eyes locked on, and she gave him such a seductive glare.

He smirked. He loved how she desired him, and it was always fun to tease her. He let go of her, and she landed on her back. She stared with sad eyes as he got off the bed. He stood up with his back turned towards her, slipping on his robe. She adjusted her kimono and hair, trying to catch her breath. And she couldn't help, but ponder why he had suddenly stopped.

He glanced over his shoulder to met with her disappointed eyes, "maybe some time later, Kina. I have other things to do."

She bit her bottom lip, breathing heavily and still aroused. She pushed loose strains of hair behind her ear, glancing down. Her cheeks had redden and she felt so embarrassed for herself. He would rather go train than have sex with her. He didn't want her as much as she wanted him. It was a feeling she had never known. Everyone wanted her... But why not Sasuke? She shut her eyes tightly, wishing she was more valuable to him. She got out of bed and softly sighed. Her arms went around Sasuke's waist and she rested against the center of his back. He cupped her hand with his, glancing over his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hm?" His eyebrows raised.

"Let's kill Orochimaru."

"What?!" He moved away from her embrace.

The two of them stood face to face. His eyebrows furrowed; He couldn't believe what she had said.

"I can help you find Itachi." He cringed hearing his name. And at that moment, she regretted bringing up his name. It was taboo to him. She stuttered, trying to keep him interested, "Let's get out of here. We don't need Orochimaru. We can do this together on our own."

He turned his back on her and his voice was low, "I-I still need him."

"But not for too long." She bit back.

She gently rest a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. She said in a convincing tone, "You know I can help you." She passed him, opening the door, then glanced back. "Think about it. By now, maybe, you would have already achieved your goal if you weren't with Orochimaru. He is the one that is holding you back. He's the one that is standing in your way, Sasuke..." With that being said, she stepped outside of the room and shut the door, leaving Sasuke to think for himself; in hopes, he would come to his senses.

* * *

"Is something on your mind, Sasukeeeee-kuuun?" Orochimaru asked, glancing behind him.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, nothing. I just want to get to training right a way. That's all. It's been awhile."

Kabuto's eyes beamed towards the intersection of the hall way. "Hmph," he smirked while passing.

Behind the corner of the intersection, Jin stood there pressed against the wall with her arms crossed. Her eyes were closed, and she focused on the sound of their footsteps and voices until it vanished before slipping into the library room. She leaned her head out the door way and looked to her left and right, making sure the coast was clear.

Her hands her shaking, in fact, her whole body was. This was the first time she was ever disobeying her master; someone who had saved her. And if they were to find out, who knows what would happen to her. She, especially, did not want to disappoint Itachi; it was the last thing she wanted. She clenched her hands into fists to stop the shaking and took in a deep breath, exhaling heavily. She convinced herself that she could do it.

She poked through files and mumbled, "Come on. Come on. Come on. Where is it...?!" Her eyes widen and her hand stopped at a certain file, "yes!"

She pulled out Orochimaru's experiment folder and threw it onto the long mahogany table behind her. As she flipped through profiles, her head shook with disappointment. Until she finally stopped at one, her long finger nails trailed across his picture and name. Something about his appearance made her feel that he would be the perfect right hand man for Sasuke.

"Hozuki Suigetsu..." She nibbled her lip as she read his data. Her lips curled and her eyes lit up. "He's the one!" Her tone was high.

She pulled out a creamy wrinkled cloth; the map of the ninja world. She flattened it out on the table and searched for his whereabouts. She marked the spot where she could sense him at. She neatly slipped his file back into the folder. She sighed, tapping her nails fiercely against the table, pondering who else Sasuke would need. She pursed her lips before a soft grin emerged. She went right back in Orochimaru's files to gather her needs.

She paused at the sight of a red haired girl. She scoffed, hating her appearance, muttering out her last name in a disgusted tone. She had a bad feeling about her, only from a personal perspective, but knew she'd be a great use for Sasuke. She turned back to her map and marked down the southern hideout, and then marked the northern hideout.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, and Jin spat out a chunk of air. She crumbled up her map and slipped it into in her kimono sleeve, dashed to the files, threw them back into the manila folder and stacked it back in the shelf. The door flung open while she grabbed at a nearby white cloth, beginning to wipe at the books and shelf. She tried steady her fast paced breathing by holding in her breaths. She glanced over her shoulders to see Kabuto, and the sight of him made her guts ache.

"What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

She swallowed hard and her lips trembled as she spoke, "just cleaning Orochimaru's library. This place is a filth..."

"Hmph," he smirked.

His heavy footsteps echoed off the walls, getting louder and louder as he walked up behind her. Every step made her heart beat louder and louder. Her hand clenched tighter onto the rag, and she shut her eyes tight, holding her breath. The presence of Kabuto made her skin crawl with chills. Her eyes enlarged and she took in a deep breath as he pressed his face against the back of her head with his eyes closed, sniffing her gorgeous jet-black hair. Her strawberry scent tickled his nose, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. She was relieved when he finally backed away.

"But you never clean." He saw through her lies.

She froze as he played with her hair, moving it over her shoulder to reveal her soft pale skin. He was shaking with excitement and his mouth watered. He gently rubbed his fingertips against her skin.

"We are alone. No one has to know..." He murmured in her ear.

With disgust, she turned to face him; not being to stand him any longer. She pulled out her jewel chopstick out of her hair and stabbed. He countered her attack with ease, grabbing at at her wrist. His hold was so tight, she lost her grip, dropping her jewel.

He grunted in a teasing manner, "Aw, come on now. Don't be so reckless, Kina." He punched her in the face, and the impact sent her staggering backwards. She grunted while running into wooden shelf, cupping her bleeding nose. Couple of heavy books fell out of place, landing in all directions on the floor. He tried to push himself on her, puckering his lips, wanting to plant his dirty unwanted kisses on her lips. She groaned, pushing his face away with her palms. Her eyes glanced down at a glass vase. She picked it up and smashed it against his head.

He yelped, letting go of her. He pressed his hand against wound while she managed to get away from him, booking towards the exit.

He felt a warm, thick liquid on his hand, and he winced from the sting. When he brought his hand out to examine, his bright red blood dripped. He had a mischievous grin on his face, being provoked. He chased after her and captured her as she turned towards the smaller side of the table. Kabuto took a chunk of her hair, forcefully pulling her back towards him. She groaned in a high pitch as she felt her scalp being tugged. He then pushed her against the table, pinning her between the table and himself. She let out a whimper as the side of the table plunged into her gut. She clenched her jaw and grind her teeth together, groaning in pain.

"You. Fucking. Bitch... That actually really hurt, you know?"

She let out a sharp yell when Kabuto slammed her face against the table by the hair. He did it another three times or so, making her vision blurry. She was bent over and could feel the outline of his penis getting harder through their clothes. A moan slipped from her mouth as the throbbing pain rushed through her head. Her hands trembled, trying to reach at him, but he restrained them quickly in his hand. Kabuto held her hands against her lower back, and with his free hand, he lifted her up straight. Being so lightheaded, Jin had to rest her head on Kabuto's shoulder. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to focus her shaking vision.

He groaned as he tugged at her kimono, pulling it down exposing her breasts. She whimpered trying to free herself. His breathing picked up and his mouth watered even more. He sighed in relief finally being able to touch her bare breasts. He took a handful and squeezed tightly before slamming her face against the cold hard table. She groaned as her cheekbone made contact.

Kabuto lifted her kimono over her ass and ripped off her undergarment, beginning to rape her viciously. He moaned, muttering dirty things to her.

It wasn't the first time someone had raped her. She had plenty of unwanted sex with men back at the Tea House. But there was something that never changed about it; the pain. It was always unbearable and she tried her best best to hold in her whimpers. She didn't want to please him, but the more she stayed quiet, the more he thrust deeper and the more it started to take a toll.

His rape felt like it lasted for ever. Jin gripped so tightly at the table, one of her nail fully chipped off. She let out a soft grunt, feeling the aching pain in her finger and her pussy. She held her tongue and winced, fighting the pain. Not being able to take it anymore, she started to give in, letting her cries escape.


	10. bonds

Sasuke wiped sweat that dripped to the corner of his brow with the back of his sleeve. He had to admit to himself that he was anxious to see Kina again. It was hard for him to concentrate on his training with the thought of her words clouding up his mind.

He knocked on her door quietly. "Kina, I'm coming in, okay?" He whispered before creaking the door open.

Her room was empty. His eyebrow raised, pondering where she had run off too. "Maybe the kitchen..." He muttered to himself, slamming the door. He headed his way there, but the sound glass shattering and books dropping bounced off the walls, catching his attention. He followed the sounds that lead him to the library. From the other side of the door, he could hear a table rattling and muffled heavy breaths and grunts. Sasuke gasped already having an idea of what was happening behind closed doors. He took in a deep breath while tightly gripping on the door handle. He hesitated, not wanting to see, but he had to. He had to confirm.

He cracked the door open slowly, making sure he was quiet, not wanting to disrupt or startle them. His jaw dropped and his black eyes enlarged seeing Kina being fucked right on the table. She sat on top of him. Kabuto had her hands held behind her back, making her lean her breasts forward where he sucked, licked and nibbled on her nipples. Her eye was bruised and swollen, blood dripped from her nose, and there was an open wound on her forehead. Drips of drool and what looked like a creamy substance dripped from her mouth. Her cheeks were bright red and strains of her hair stuck to her sweating face. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

Their eyes met, and it broke his heart. His eyes trembled and he broke away from her gaze, tilting his head down at the ground. He slowly shut the door and his eyes at the same time. He bonked his head on the door, cursing himself over the fact he couldn't do anything. He couldn't understand why he didn't step in. Did he not care for her? He sighed stepping away from the door.

"Ahhhh, Kabuto always had eyes on her, huh? Why don't you have some fun with them?" Orochimaru teased.

He could feel wrath emerging from within his heart. He walked passed Orochimaru without any eye contact, and said in a low tone, "I don't have time to play around..." He just had to get out of there quickly before the situation worsened.

* * *

Her hands were shaking as she gently dabbed ointment on her bruised eye, then she patched up her open wound on her forehead. The door opened, and from the corner of her eye, light filled her room while a figure stood at the frame of the door.

"Uh... Kina," Sasuke had a hand resting on the frame. He glanced at the ground, scratching the back of his head, "I just wanted to check on you..." His finally met with hers, "are you okay?" He awkwardly asked, but she could tell by the look in his eyes, he truly was concerned.

She muttered, "no, I am totally fine," and then started to unravel bandage.

He pressed his lips tightly together before speaking, "Are you being sarcastic...?"

She sighed, having mix feelings towards him. She should be anger with him for not helping, but she completely understood why he didn't. They weren't lovers, so why should he? It would just be another obstacle for him. In a low, yet convincing tone, "I'm fine, Sasuke.

He sat down beside her, snatching the bandage out of her hand before looking into her eyes. He got lost in them. Her eyes were soft, almost too soft to the point where she looked emotionless. He actually missed the way her eyes glowed. He missed her mischievous grin, and confident personality. His heart sunk; he didn't want her happiness to be taken from her.

"Let me take a look..." He gently said while gesturing towards her. He cupped her delicate hand in his and examined her injured finger. It was completely ripped off, leaving it to look so raw. He wrapped it tightly and exhaled, "There. All done."

She gazed at her finger before staring off into space, twirling her hair. They sat there without talking, only enjoying each other's company.

His voice tore through the silence, "I'll do it."

She glanced at him, "do what...?"

His eyes rolled, "Don't play stupid. I'll kill him. I want to get you out of here." He choked on his words, "I promise I'll get you out of here. I'll bring you some place safe." That sweet smile of hers formed across her face, and her red eyes lit up. This is how he wanted to see her, always. He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed, returning a genuine smile.

She was speechless. His warm touch left her shoulder, and he came to a stand.

"I'll see you in a bit, okay? Orochimaru is waiting for me." He walked to the door, glancing back at her. "Don't leave. I'll come back" He demanded.

She watched him show himself out and a devilish grin emerged on her countenance, "Everything is going according to plan, Itachi-kun..." She said lowly with a heart-felt chuckle.

* * *

The door creaked as it opened wide, startling Jin. She stood up quickly from her bed. "Sasuke..." She started.

"Grab your things. We are moving to a new base."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"A base near the Tenchi Bridge."

She glanced down while furrowing her eyebrows. "Did he say anything about why we were heading there?" She asked in a shaking tone, meeting his eyes.

"Hm," He shook his head.

She sighed, breaking their gaze. 'Is Orochimaru already making his move...?'

"Kina?"

"Huh?" She jerked, looking back at his dark eyes.

"I said, let's go."

* * *

"I was hoping this base would look different from the other. You know, be a little more roomy and bright, but it's even worse."

"Hmph," He chuckled to himself, glancing down at her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Why are you laughing?" She slapped his chest, pouting her lips at him.

He sighed, closing his eyes with a secretive smile on his face, "Oh, nothing."

"Sasukeeeeeee" She whined.

"You honestly think Orochimaru would ever have a hideout that's nice?"

She giggled softly, "You're right."

He softly ran his finger through her hair and then brushed his finger tips against her soft pale skin. He bit his bottom lip, tracing her light purple bruise around her eye, "it's getting better so quickly..."

She rolled around, facing the wall, speaking ever so softly, "Orochimaru gave me some type of medicine that speeds up the healing process. He didn't want my precious face to be damaged..."

He cursed himself for upsetting her; He had hope that maybe his words would of brought hope to her. He attempted to cheer her up, scooting closer. He spooned her with his arm wrapped around her tightly."Can't I kill him already? Him and Kabuto?"

She giggled, "That would be lovely, but only Orochimaru."

"Ugh, when?"

She lectured, tapping his arm, "Be patient! Orochimaru was right. You are always so damn hasty!"

He rolled his eyes, sighing, "I know. I know. I hear that quite often... I understand, but seriously, when can I?"

"When he has weakened."

"You mean... When he has to change bodies again?"

"Mmmmhm!" She exclaimed.

"Do you not trust me to kill him how he is now?" Sasuke tested with an angered tone.

She rolled her eyes, "Sasuke... That's not what I meant."

"And why not Kabuto?! That sick fuck deserves to die..." He added, switching topics so quickly.

She licked her bottom lip. "Because I want him to suffer without his sensei, he's nothing without that snake fuck." She explained.

He moaned deeply. He loved the way she planned her revenges. He lightly tugged at her arm and begged, "turn around, Kina. I want to see your face."

She groaned, "alright! Alright!" She twirled around.

He held her hands in his, kissing them before gazing at her beautiful eyes. He then grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her close to his chest where they dozed off in tranquil.

* * *

_A sharp, throbbing pain emerged from her chest. As her eyes opened from her slumber, a young pale boy with short jet-black hair stood over her. She groaned, feeling a metal object slide out from her chest. He held the kunai over her and blood dripped from the tip of the blade. She could feel the warmth of her blood purging out from her wound. She gagged, gurgling out blood and she squirmed as she choked on her own gore._

Jin rose from the bed and grasped her throat, gasping for air. She swallowed hard, panting as sweat dripped from the side of her face. She muttered under her breath, "intruders?"

The door slowly cracked open, and a pale skinned dark haired boy knelt down beside the door. Shivers ran down her spine as she heard slithering approaching her. She panicked, not know what was going on. She whimpered, "Sasu-"

He pressed her lips together with his index finger. "Shhhhh." He calmed her down with his low tone. His dark eyes then squinted in anger, glancing behind him. "Who's there?" He asked before the snakes attacked.

The intruder gasped, "You knew I was here?"

"Why are you here?"

The boy pushed the door open wider, bringing light into the room."Danzo wished for your death."

Her eyes twitched with rage, and vengeance dawned over her. She swore Danzo was out to destroy her life. First, it was with Itachi, and now he was trying to take away Sasuke as well. Her hands curled tightly together. Seeing her anger, he wrapped his hand around hers, slipping his fingers through hers. Sasuke gentle touch and gaze kept her sane.

The boy creaked the door all the way, "But I'm here to take you back to Konoha. I want to protect the bond of friendship he is striving to keep."

Her eyes furrowed inward, 'bond...? What is he talking about?' But when she looked at Sasuke, he had a small smirk on his face. She nibbled on the inside of her cheek, 'what have I gotten myself into...?'

His smirk vanished and he spoke in a tone that even sent chills down her spine, "bond? You seriously fucking disturbed my sleep because of this?"

Jin gulped loudly as the inked snakes stuck out their tongues, reminding her of that sickening pale old hag. Before she knew it, Sasuke and the intruder went head on with one another, smashing the hide out into pieces. He carried her safely on the edge of the now new made cliff. The two stared down at the pale boy crouched down, panting. The sun's rays beamed down on her; it was really hot and humid. Her ears rang from the loud explosion, and she raised her arm towards her face to cover her mouth and nose from the rising cloud of dirt. The strong wind carried away the cloud, clearing their vision. She slipped her hand in Sasuke's before turning her head his way. He glanced back at her.

Puzzled, she asked, "do you know him?"

He squinted to get a good look at him and shook his head. Jin then tilted her head sideways with her eyes firmly shut.

"Kina?"

"Someone's coming towards us."

A girl with short pink hair came rushing out of the underground hideout, tugging at his black shirt, "SAI, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO BETRAY US?! ARE YOU WITH US OR NOT?!"

Sakura, this isn't the time to ar-"

She shook him again with two hands, "ANSWER ME YOU ASSHO-"

"Sakura." Sasuke cut her off with his deep, yet relaxed voice.

She froze, and the tiny hairs on her skin rose. Sakura let go of Sai's shirt and slowly turned towards Jin and Sasuke's direction. Her eyes watered and her jaw dropped. From the distance, Jin could make out that his name escaped from her shaking lips. Jin glanced at Sasuke to see that his soft gentle expression turn into such a cold look. She couldn't understand why was Sasuke putting up a wall between him and his old comrades.

"W-who's she?!" Sakura asked loudly.

Jin realized the love this pink haired girl had for Sasuke. She slipped her hand out of Sasuke's.

"It looks like, how do you say it, his girlfriend? I think that's the right word..." Sai muttered.

Sakura growled, giving him a death glare. "SAI, SHUT UP!"

Sasuke half-grinned. It's been awhile since he had last heard her motherly demands. "Hmph, you haven't changed a bit, Sakura-chan..." He muttered to himself.

"Sasuke-kun, I can sense someone else coming." Jin warned. Their eyes aimed at the entrance Sakura came from, and a blond boy burst out to the open, coming to a stop near his team.

Jin grinned showing some teeth, "so this is that boy from my vision, huh? I was right after all." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Shut up." Sasuke didn't stutter.

She chuckled, "Gosh, you are so sensitive over him! Is he your gay lover?" She teased in a playful seductive tone.

"Shut up, Kina, before I fucking kill you."

She smiled, 'now this is the Sasuke I know...'

He called out to them, "I'm assuming Kakashi is here too?"

A man with brown hair and almond eyes stepped behind the young ninjas. "Sorry, but... I'm not Kakashi." He glared, clearing his throat,  
We're here to bring you back, Sasuke and you, as well, Jin Yamanaka."

She let out a faint gasp, clenching her jaw tightly. She could feel Sasuke's eyes piercing through her. When she glanced at him, oh, he was.

She disregarded Sasuke, turning to the man, "I'm never going back there. I do not wish to see Danzo any time soon!"

Yamato sucked in air, 'Don't tell me she was in ROOT, too? In that case… She must have been a secret weapon of his that he had not exposed to many.'


	11. A deeper insight

~FEW DAYS PASSED~

Sasuke stripped off his robe and walked over to the edge of the cliff, leaning his head over to wash his hair. Jin watched him from the lower grounds. She sat in a flowerbed soaking in the sun, enjoying the nice cold breezes that brushed through her hair on this summer day. She glanced away from Sasuke, staring into her reflection, watching water lilies float back and forth.

She was drifting off, drifting away from reality. The loud waterfall that roared in her ears turned into the sound of a loud ringing. Her reflection vanished, and she replayed the fight between Sasuke and his old comrades in her mind. She was reliving the moment, reliving Sasuke's true cold self. Their determination... That boy's scream and cries for Sasuke filled her mind.

"Kina?"

She let out a faint gasp, jerking her head while panting. She blinked her eyes before gazing at him. He stood beside her, casting a shadow. Water dripped down his body from his drenched hair, and he had his robe hung over his shoulder.

"Are you ready or...?" He ran his hand through his wet hair.

She slowly rose to her feet avoiding eye contact with him. "Yeah, I am."

He sighed with his back towards her, "is something wrong between us, Kina?"

She fought through her shaking tone, "Nothing is wrong. Let's just get back to Orochimaru."

He nodded glancing back at her, "He said he had an important mission for us today, huh?"

"mhm."

* * *

"The time is getting closer..." He teased.

The two of them walked down a long dirt path side by side. Nothing but dirt and forest surround them. Jin wiped sweat off her face with her silky green kimono. Sasuke glanced as she did so. He focused on how glossy her skin looked and how her baby hairs stuck on her face drenched in sweat.

She fanned her face with her hand, groaning. She mumbled to herself of how hot it was before she responded, "yeah, it is. I mean, he wouldn't be sending us out here to find that man to help with the reincarnation jutsu."

Sasuke stopped walking. "I get... I get to fucking kill him soon." he talked through his teeth, clenching his hands into fists.

She smirked being attracted to how tightly his jaw line showed when he was angry. She grabbed at his fist, gently stroking it. Their eyes met and she looked at him with a soft expression, "Be patient, Sasuke. You're so hasty."

"I've been patient! When's the right time anyways? He's already weakening. Why can't I do it now?" He protested.

"After this mission, I promise. There's someone I want you to meet before taking him out."

His eyebrow raised, "who?"

She grinned, "you'll see."

* * *

The night as finally come. Sasuke and her made a small retreat near a hot spring in the forest. He was already in, soaking and relaxing his body from a long travel. From the corner of his eyes, a shadow approached him from the other side of the hot spring. He could tell is was Jin by her chakra. He watched as she stripped off her green kimono. She stood there in her undergarments; a simple thin white cloth wrapped around her breast and bottom. She stepped into the water and made her way towards Sasuke. She rest her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist as he cupped water in his hand to wash her hair, massaging and patting at her long silk black hair gently.

"Has something been on your mind lately, Sasuke?"

"hm?"

She scooted away, looking in his eyes. "Things between us..." The tone in her voice was low.

He rolled his eyes, beginning to splash water on his hair. He murmured, "I thought you said nothing was wrong, and now there is something wrong?"

She bit back, "I was just asking, Sasuke! Besides..." She then spoke in a low voice. "You're the one that's being so distant with me."

Their eyes met, and they paused with what they were doing. Nothing but ripples filled their ears. He looked away and then she followed his lead. Both of them continued to bathe themselves.

"So...?" Her voice dragged in a high pitch tone, waiting for his explanation.

There was no reason to hold it in any longer. He knew she was going to nag him until he told her the truth. He stuttered, "Ca-can I ask you something...?"

She growled, turning her head quickly towards Sasuke, who avoided her eye contact. "So something is wrong?!"

He sighed, "first of all, you're the one that's keeping secrets from me."

"S-secrets?!" She bit her bottom lip hard. 'did... did he find out about Itachi?'

He closed his eyes and massaged his shoulder,"Yeah, don't play dumb. I'm not that stupid." He replied with anger.

A gasp slipped out of her mouth. She turned away from him, still finger combing her hair, trying to hide her shaking hands. She cursed over and over in her mind, panicking over the fact that he had finally found out her secret.

"Your real name is... Yamanaka Jin. Why didn't you tell me...?"

She huffed out air in relief and replied in a cool tone, "Is it that important to know my name? It's irrelevant. I have bunch of names or had. Back in ROOT, I went by the name, Aki."

"I never asked, but what is ROOT exactly?"

She looked confused, but came to realization, "Oh, that's right. You left Konoha before you could even figure out about the organization that lurked within the shadow." She flipped her hair on to one side. "We were taught to have no feelings. We were nobody. The only thing important was our mission. Danzo is a sick man that needs to be killed, and I'll be the one to do it."

"For a girl who 'has no feelings' and 'is nobody' sure has a lot of feelings..." He muttered.

"You don't understand!" She bit back.

"Enlighten me."

She gulped, "I met a boy, and he... He was nice to me."

"Tsk." He wasn't amused.

She turned around splashing water at him. He quickly covered his face with his arm to block the water.

"Oh, shut up!" Her voice cracked.

"I didn't even say anything... Jin."

She gasped, "don't call me that either!"

He looked at her confused, "but it's your real name...?"

"I don't care. Don't call me that!" She pounded her fists into the water turning her back towards him, pouting. Only Itachi was allowed to call her by her real name.

He sighed, slowly making his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pressed his chin against the top of her head. Slowly his fingertips traced the scar across her breastplate, and he could feel her body beginning to tremble.

"Is this from…"

"Yes." She answered him already knowing what he was going to ask. "That's the scar I have to live with forever..."

"Hmph."

She pushed him away, "why are you being such a jerk to me?!"

"I don't mean to come off that way while you tell me your touchy story, but that's such child's play."

She pointed her finger at him, "are you saying that my past had no effect on me?! Just because my past is so little compared to yours doesn't mean that it doesn't h-"

"Shut the fuck up already." There was silence, until he explained, "So what if someone tried to murder you. People try to murder me daily. It's a norm with being a missing-nin. It's a norm to you being wanted. That's just how the shinobi works. But..." He grind his teeth, and his eyes filled with rage, "do you know how it feels to have your whole clan murdered? Do you know how it feels to have everything taken away from you?!"

"Sasuke-kun..." She started, trying to calm him down. She pushed through the water and groped for his hand, finally being able to find his under the water. She held it in both hands, pulling it out of the water. She glanced down at their hands for awhile and then at his eyes. His onyx eyes were filled with so much wrath. She pressed her lips tightly together. She wanted to understand him.

"May I...?" She asked in a soft voice.

He didn't respond, so she took it as a yes. She took in a deep breath while shutting her eyes and read into his past. The gore, his pain, his cries, and the horror behind the Uchiha massacre... left her feeling breathless. She couldn't believe what he saw and what he felt; and it changed her perspective of him forever.


	12. The making of team hebi

"You're acting strange again..."

Jin looked up at Sasuke, shaking off the sadden expression on her face. For once she did not lie to him, "I was just... Just thinking about last night." She said softly.

Sasuke smirked and let out a chuckle. "About what you saw in your vision?"

She nodded.

He sighed, patting her shoulder, "don't worry about it, eh? It's all in the past..." He forced out.

She stopped, watching Sasuke continue to walk on his own. She sighed pondering the though that if it was all in the past, he wouldn't be going through all this trouble in finding Itachi.

He called for her, raising his hand up, "Don't fall behind!"

She took in a big breath, exhaled while looking up at the bright blue sky before catching up to him.

* * *

"Are we almost near the base?" His question went unanswered so he glanced to ask again. She raised her hand towards his face, stopping his words. He scoffed from her rudeness. She ran her fingers through her hair, flipping all her long locks to one side and softly pressed her ear against a tree trunk.

"Wha-what are you doin-"

"shh" She cut him off.

Impatiently, he let out a deep harsh breath through his nose. He turned his face away from her with his hand on his hip, pouting.

"Quit being such a little bitch. We are close." She pointed towards a direction in the forest.

He rolled his eyes, "shut up."

"You know, sometimes I wonder what I even see in you..." She blurted.

He smirked mischievously, walking to her. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and ran his thumb harshly against her plumped lips and soft cheek. She let out a soft moan from his roughness. Their eyes locked on as he pulled her in close. He grabbed a handful of her hair, lifting her face towards his where he left a wet passionate kiss upon her lips. As he pulled back to unlock lips, she bit hard on his, begging for more. She could feel a smirk forming on Sasuke's face as they continued to kiss. He slipped his tongue down her mouth, going far as he could and sharing saliva. Her hands grabbed at his body, reaching down at his manhood. He groped at her breast and bum. She unlocked her lips from his, slipping out moans and a trail of saliva smacked on her lips, dripping down her chin. He then kissed down her neck, biting and sucking harshly on her pale skin. She wrapped one of her legs around his as he grabbed at her thigh.

"Sasuke... I want you." She moaned seductively.

He smirked hearing her sweet teasing. He let go of her, quickly wiping away saliva from his mouth. "And that's why you love me." He said so proudly before walking off towards the direction she pointed at earlier.

She was left there panting and her cheeks flushed red. She swallow hard before wiping at her mouth and then adjusted her skimpy green kimono. She licked and bit at her bottom lip.

"Why does he always tease me like that...?" She groaned in disappointed, chasing after him.

* * *

"Ehhh, this place is like a maze..." Sasuke complained, resting both of his hands on his hips as he glared at each direction.

Jin took in a deep breath and shut her eyes. After couple of seconds, her eyes lit up."This way," she demanded.

"Hmph," Sasuke smirked to himself, watching her as she walked before him. And he couldn't help, but think that Orochimaru was right about her. She was a great use to him.

She led him to a thick, metal door. She placed both hands on the door; the cold touch tickled her palms. She was cautious, making sure there were no traps behind this door. Sasuke, on the other hand, was impatient. He gently pushed her aside with the back of his forearm. He gripped tightly onto his sword while opening the door for himself, only to find out the coast was clear.

She lectured, "Sasuke, you need to be more careful in Orochimaru's hideouts. There could of been a trap that killed us both!"

"Well, there wasn't." He muttered.

There were broken down glass tube lined up; it must have been home to failed experiments. Few were filled with liquid that bubbled and crackled. Jin could tell there was only one experiment that still lived in this hideout. Sasuke stood still, looking right to left, analyzing the entire room. She spotted books laying on lab table. She patted away dust, reading titles and tried to see if they were any use to her. Sasuke's footsteps echoed behind her. He gently wrapped one of his arms around her neck, leaning against her body. His face was close to hers and he glanced down.

"Hoy, we don't have time to fool around. Let's get this over with."

She looked at him and nodded, shrugging off Sasuke's arm. She patted away the dust from her hand, walking towards a large experimental tube. She tapped on the glass with her knuckles.

"heyyyyy," Her voice cracked a bit, "Suigetsu. It's me, Kina."

A liquidity figure formed in the water and his purple eyes were the only thing that captured their attention.

"Tsk, so you are the bitch that's been inside my head, huh?" He pushed his hands against the tube, leaning forward, "Say... You're actually pretty hot." He admitted, checking her out.

She sighed, ignoring his remark, "Sasuke, I want you to meet Suigetsu Hozuki. He's able to liquefy himself and he's also very skilled in swordsmanship."

"And why would I care?"

She pouted, "Sasuke, Sasuke Sasuke... Do you really expect that you would be able to find Itachi on your own without going through trouble?"

He gave Suigetsu a dirty glare, and then looked back at her, muttering, "You said you were going to help me... Just us two."

"I said I would help, but that didn't mean I was actually going to get involved with anything else that came along with it. Besides, I'm not the type that enjoyed battles anyway. That's why I decided to pick a team for you."

"Why would I want his help though?" He protested.

"Mmmmmm." Her tone was high pitched. "Did I forget to mention he has an affiliation with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?" She teased.

Sasuke smirked, thinking of Itachi's partner. He knew Suigetsu would come in handy. He asked, wanting to confirm, "since you can liquefy yourself... That'll make it hard for opponents to kill you, huh?"

"tsk, you bet!" Suigetsu replied with confident written all over his face.

He glared at the ground pondering, until a smirk formed on his face. "I can see why you chose him, Kina. But is he willing to help... for sure?" He glanced at the two.

They answered with a nod.

Suigetsu explained, "Kina and I worked things out. I'd do anything to get my hands on a member of the sevenswords men!"

He was so impressed with her work, he embraced her. He held her tightly in his arm and he gazed at her begging eyes. "Atta, girl..." he said in a low tone before planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Ehhh? Boyfriend and girlfriend, huh? Can I join?" Suigetsu teased.

She scoffed, "in your dreams."

Suigetsu groaned, "all right! Let's get to it. Let me out of here!"

Sasuke and her looked at each other before glancing at Suigetsu, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but not yet."

"What?!" He slammed his fist against the glass.

"Orochimaru isn't dead yet. We'll come for you soon. We'll be coming to this hideout eventually. Be patient." She explained, hoping it would calm him down.

* * *

"You know, I didn't think you'd go through all this trouble for me..." Sasuke admitted under his breath.

She glanced up from the ground; He was staring straight ahead at the path. "Oh, I, uh..." She stumbled over her words, not knowing what to say. What was she suppose to say anyway? Behind her motives, it was truly all for Itachi.

"Well, who else did you gather anyways?"

She was relieved when he changed the subject. "I think you know them... Jugo from the Northern hide out and..." She winced from the thought of her name. "Karin from the southern hideout."

"I know them... Why that look though? Don't like her?"

"Ugh, just something about her gives me this... feeling of twisting and knots in my guts."

"She is troublesome..."

"Aren't all Uzumakis?"

He repeated that last name in his mind again and glanced at the ground with a soft look on his face

She caught his look and asked, "What's wrong with you?" But she answered her own question, "Oh, boy... Don't tell me it's about blondie?"

"N-no.. No, It's not. It's nothing" He denied. But his shaking tone left her unconvinced.


	13. The Sky Land

"Well, we are here, finally. Fuck this traveling..." Jin muttered.

Sasuke looked left and right. "There's nothing but trees, Jin."

She glared at him hard, "What the fuck did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Jeez, why are you so touchy about that subject?"

"Oh, shut it! If I bring up the Uchiha name, you'll cry like a little bitch." She provoked

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled, grabbing at her wrist

She could see the anger roaring throughout his face as if he wanted to kill her right there. She giggled, tugging her hand free from his grasp. She brushed her fingertips gently over his imprints. "See? Who's all touchy now?" The tone of her voice was high.

He groaned along with a pout. He hated how she was always right.

She pointed towards the sky, "Anyways, there it is; The Land of the Sky. It's beautiful, huh?"

Sasuke slipped his arms out of his shirt, letting it fall down to his waist. She licked her bottom lip and let out a humming sound. She rocked back and forth checking him out.

"What?" His eyebrow cocked.

She blushed and said in a low seductive voice. "When we are done with this, let's have some fun. It's been awhile"

He chuckled with a grin on his face. He then wrapped his arm around her, staring down at her beautiful crimson eyes. He whispered, "I promise," before kissing her forehead. He carried her bridal style and transformed, lifting off.

* * *

She took in the nice breezy wind that brushed through her long hair, and she soaked in the sweet natural smell of earth.

"I didn't know such place existed." Sasuke said as he slipped his arms back into his robe while looking down at the edge of the land. He gazed at the clouds drifting slowly.

She stole a glance at his body before he fully covered himself. "I have a feeling it won't be here for too long..." She warned in a low tone.

"Oh, really? What makes you say that?"

"Mmm, just a gut feeling..." She said softly and then nodded towards the door, "come on." She led the way, coming to a stop at a huge door. She placed her hand on the handle and started to turn it, but she came to a sudden stop. She took a few steps away from the door.

"Kina, you alright?" He gently touched at her arm.

She couldn't manage to put what she saw into words, and her eyes flickered back and forth in thought. "I think it's best if you go alone." She demanded

"Why? What's wrong?"

She teased, "awwww, are you actually concerned for once?"

"tsk," He looked away with his hand on his hip, "Kina, stop fooling around..."

A long sigh slipped from her lips, "I just have a feeling that I'll be no use." She then walked up towards Sasuke, bringing the point of her index and middle finger close to his face. He tensed up; not knowing what was she was trying to do.

She clenched her teeth, speaking through them, "Will ya relax? Jeez!"

He followed her orders while she brought her fingers to the center of his forehead. A quick white glowing light formed around her fingers, and his bangs flew away from the source of light. Sasuke's eyes motioned quickly from side to side as information flooded into his mind.

She lifted her fingers off his face. "There. You'll know the way."

He was impressed with her abilities, but showed no emotions. He nodded, leaving her side.

But as he walked away, her lips began to tremble. The unbearable twisting and knotting of her insides caused her to grab at her stomach and her face wrinkled up in pain. She broke in cold sweat. There was just a terrible feeling lurking deep within her. Jin blurted his name.

"Yeah?" He stopped, glancing over her shoulder.

She bit hard on her lip, trying to hold in what she wanted to say, but couldn't hold it in no longer. She cared for him too much. "Be careful, okay?" Her voice was so sincere.

A smirk grew across his face, "always am." And with that, he walked off, falling into darkness.

* * *

Jin had her back and a foot against the wall while her arms were crossed. She was near the shadiest part of the place, trying to hide from the sun as much as possible. Her body began to become sticky and moist. She pushed back her baby hair that stuck on her face from sweat and sighed loudly, "What is taking Sasuke sooooo long?"She whined.

She gasped, hearing a bunch of footsteps approaching her. She quickly flipped over on the other side of the column and peaked out her head far enough to investigate. A bunch of villagers gathering near one of the golden flying ships, and a little red haired girl ordered them to get on one at a time. Jin's eyes squinted in thought, wondering what the rush was and why they were on the Land.

Her eyes enlarged when a long black haired girl pointed towards her direction and with her soft voice, she demanded for her to come out. Jin sighed while pulling out a kunai, holding it behind her back as she slipped out of the corner. She made her way towards the girl; she looked so fragile. Jin thought maybe she could take her out herself. She leaped forward, swinging the kunai at her, but the white eyed girl dodged her attack so swiftly. Jin's opponent bit back, swinging her palms at her. Jin side stepped her attack before swinging her kunai again. They came to a standoff; Jin held her kunai against the young girl's neck, and the younger girl had her hands gripping around Jin's neck.

"What are you doing here!" Jin managed to say through her tight grasp.

"I-I could ask you the same!" Her voice was so fragile compared to Jin's.

Her eyes glanced at her ninja headband, and she asked nicely, "You're a Konoha Shinobi?" With her free hand, she gently touched her forearm."And you brought that blonde kid with you?"

The girl gasped in surprise, "you know Naruto-kun?"

"Well..." Jin's eyes glanced down, "I guess you can say that."

The konoha shinobi was about to speak, but a strong rumble intervened their chat. They lost balance and fought hard to stay on their feet, but the young girl lost her footing and fell off the side of the platform. Jin's body moved on its own, quickly stabbing her kunai at the edge of the platform, leaning over the edge to grab hold of her wrist. They held onto each other tightly. Jin's face winced in pain trying to hold her body weight.

'Oh, what the fuck...?! This girl has no meaning to me! Why don't I just let her go? One less Konoha Shinobi Sasuke would have to deal with, right?' She tried to convince herself. She started to loosen her grip, and the young girl could feel it slipping. Fear and whimpers became of her. And because of it, Jin's hand gripped on tighter. There was just something about this girl that she did not want to lose.

"Oh, fuck it!" Jin blurted out before pulling hard to help the girl climb back up.

The two of them panted hard lying on the ground as the place continued to shake and fall apart.

"Thank you, thank you for saving me." She politely said, "I'm Hinata."

Jin proudly chuckled, "No problem! It wasn't as if I was gonna let you die or anything... haha" She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

They both got on their feet.

"We better hurry, this place looks like it's about to fall apart." Hinata stated before dashing towards the ship.

Jin followed, and she couldn't understand why. She wasn't apart of their team. She dodged falling rocks along the way, finally catching up with Hinata and the other young girl. Hinata was already on the ship.

"How do we launch this thing?!" The red haired girl asked.

Hinata pointed at a lever. "Right there!"

"Got it!" The little girl jumped off the boats ledge and ran, but Jin quickly grabbed at her shoulder.

"Hey, kid! Why don't you get on the ship, and I'll go pull it?"

She shrugged off her hand, "It's fine. I got it."

"Tsk!" Jin heated up with anger. "Why the fuck am I even going through this trouble for people I don't know or care for anyways?" She muttered. Falling rocks caught her attention, and she chased after the kid, trying to stop her from being trampled on. She grabbed hold of her pastel shirt. "Hey, Kid! Watch it!"

The rocks crumbled right before them, sending a huge cloud of dust in their direction. The two of them covered their faces with their arms, both letting out a groan from the impact.

"Get in the boat, Amaru and Big breasted lady!"

The cloud cleared up and Jin stared down at Naruto, who stood before the lever. His cheek was bruised up, and blood dripped from the corner of his lip. She snarled at her nickname, cursing him in her head.

"Hey, brat! Where's Sasuke?" She cupped her hands around her mouth, amplifying her voice.

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Jin glanced down and questioned, 'he'll come for me, won't he?'

"Hinata! I just pull this, right?" Naruto obnoxiously asked .

Behind her, she could hear Hinata's voice lift with excitement as she called his name and confirmed. Amaru stood still, not wanting to leave him.

He could clearly see it written all over her face. His voice softened, "Amaru... Please, get in."

"Co-come on, kid..." Jin tried to convince her, beginning to move towards the boat. It was the only option for her to get out of here if Sasuke didn't come back for her, just in case. Amaru didn't budge.

"What about you? Can you fly!?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Amaru, escape with the villagers. I still have something to do."

"No, I wo-"

Before Jin knew it, Sasuke stood beside her, tugging at Amaru shirt. He threw her into the boat. She glanced behind her to see Amaru landing in Hinata's arm.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata called.

"Shut up." He bit back.

Jin smiled at Sasuke's remark; it was so typical of him.

The sound of the lever being pulled caught her attention, and the boat began to scrape against the rocks as it sled forward. She watched the ship leave, but yellow tentacles emerged out of the platform in front of the boat alarmed Jin. She dashed to their aid, grabbing hold of the swarming tentacles. Her arms wrapped around them, holding them steady.

"Sasuke!" She groaned, calling for his help.

He jumped towards her, slicing up the tentacles. She threw it out of her hold, watching the slimy tentacles drift away in the sky. She waved her hands couple of times, splashing the slime off her. "Ugh!" She moaned in disgust.

"Impressive!"

Her eyes glanced over her shoulder, Naruto stood by the lever watching the two do their thing. She gasped realizing there was a formed technique in his hand. He launched it at them and it exploded the ledge Sasuke and her stood on. Sasuke knelt on one kneww to keep his balance, and he turned around to look at Naruto. Jin crouched with her hands pressed against the ground. She glanced up at Naruto, too. He had a genuine smile on his face, and she could make out he was speaking out to Sasuke, but she couldn't quite hear his words with the whistling sound whipping at her ear as they flew down with such force.

"Grab my hand!" Sasuke demanded, reaching out for hers.

She took his offer quickly, and two of them had no choice but to jump off the ledge. They landed on the flying boat and as she held his hand, she could feel Sasuke turning back, so she glanced over her shoulder to look.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" She asked.

He didn't acknowledge her question. He just took her in his arms and flew off the boat. The wind smacked into her face hard and it was difficult to breathe with how fast he glided down towards earth, but the view over the sea was beautiful.

"Well, don't you have a heart?" Jin teased.

"Hmph," he smirked, "I could say the same to you."

"Ehhhh?" Her voice was high. She placed her hands on her hips, "there's just something about those konoha kids. I like them."

He cocked his eyebrow at her in shock. She was a difficult one to read.

"Can we just go? I'm tired from all this." She asked, already walking off.

"Wait.

She groaned, turning around.

His eyes were fixated on the Sky Land. So she looked up to enjoy the sight as well. But it wasn't such an enjoyable sight with all the explosions. It echoed throughout the area, and the land broke into pieces. The pieces crumbled, splashing into the sea loudly.

She crossed her arms, sort of impressed, "Well... That's nice, but how is he going to get down safely?" Her eyes came across Sasuke, and she smirked seeing how concern he actually was for him. Today, for once, she saw a side of him that she never thought existed.

What looked like a golden butterfly flew towards Naruto's falling body, trying to catch up.

"Well, you look at here! The little stubborn bitch is trying to save him, huh?" she obviously pointed out.

But for some reason, Amaru threw off those golden wings, and the two of them began to fall together.

"Tsk, bakas..." She turned around and sighed, "I told you this place wasn't going to be here for that long. I'm surprised it was because of him though..."

He haven't responded to her once, annoying her. She glared over her shoulder to see what was the deal. Sasuke was fixated on the two. He was in his own world.

She had a sense that it was about what Naruto had said to him. She wanted to know, but she knew it wasn't any of her business. But whatever it was that the blonde boy had said, it had effect on Sasuke; in a good way.

"Hmph," A sweet smile came across his face before he looked away. He finally turned his body away from the sight, tugging at his robe. He walked pass her and muttered, "Let's go, Kina."


	14. The time is now

Jin rested on her back as Sasuke made love to her. He was thrusting in and out of her hard and passionately. Both their bodies were sticky with sweat. She threw her head back, and soft moans and heavy breaths escaped from her mouth. She dragged her fingers down his back, leaving scratch marks down his shoulder blades. He let out a faint grunt from the feel, beginning to kiss down her neck, nibbling and sucking harshly. She moaned louder, shutting her eyes tightly as he bit at her soft skin; it was salty from her sweat.

She moaned his name, begging for him to pound her harder and deeper. She pushed her hand down against his lower body, showing him exactly what she wanted. He let out a chuckle hearing her demand, obeying her orders, giving her more. He watched her make love faces for some time before cupping at her face with both hands. He pushed her damp hair out of her face, and the two shared a passionate kiss, exploring each other's mouth with their tongues. Her high pitch moans were muffled. He broke the kiss and saliva dripped from their departure. He then grabbed around her throat, choking her slightly. Her breaths and moans were ragged. With his thumb, he caressed the side of her mouth and chin, beginning to forcefully slip his thumb into her mouth. She sucked on his thumb as if it was his penis, gently grinding her teeth around it.

"You like that, huh?" Sasuke teased.

She answered with a pleasant moan.

He looked into her eyes before letting out a grunt, speaking through his teeth, "I'm about to cum."

He changed position, beginning to lean away from her body. He was kneeling and grabbed at her hips, lifting her bottom half off the bed beginning to thrust into her faster and harder. Her face turned so red, tears dripped from the corner of her eyes, and drips of saliva stained her mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off her breasts that bounced up and down as he pounded into her. With one hand, he groped them fiercely, and she moaned even louder from his touch. He looked up at the ceiling with his eyes shut tightly. His face was filled with pleasure.

"I'm coming!" He said before moving faster and faster, and her moans grew louder and louder. With one final thrust, they climaxed together. She whimpered feeling his warm juice fill her insides. Sasuke collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her chest, listening to her loud beating heart and quick panting along with his. As he calmed down and caught his breath, Jin was still letting out soft moans. She giggled and slapped her face, so pleased with his performance.

Still resting on her chest, he moved his head up to look at her, "What's so funny?"

Still laughing, she tried her best to talk through it, "I love you, Sasuke." Her laugh quickly vanished, and her eyes widen, mouth shut tightly. 'Did... Did I really just say that?'

Sasuke was quiet as well. He responded by getting off her, rolling around in bed with his back towards her. "Let's just get some sleep, okay?" He muttered in a monotone voice. He didn't really know what to say, and he wanted to avoid that conversation. He didn't know if she was telling the truth, or if she was just 'in the moment.' If she did really mean it, he never intended to make her feel that way. He knew deep down in side he loved having her around, and he did care for her, but he didn't have time for love, at least not right now.

She swallowed hard, and her mouth began to tremble quickly after she had heard his words. she bit hard on her bottom lip to stop the shaking. 'Did I really mean it?' Jin was left pondering throughout the night while Sasuke slept peacefully.

* * *

Her eyes were shut tight, and she saw nothing but darkness. She stretchws her arms and legs far, letting out moans and grunts to awaken herself. Her hand slapped besides her, hoping to feel the warmth of Sasuke besides her, but there was nothing. Her head quickly turned towards the side of where he slept to see he was no longer there. Her eyes sadden and an empty feeling took over within her heart. A tear dripped from the corner of her right eye, and she wiped it away quickly. She was surprised by her tear. Jin was so used to her man leaving her side, and she had held the pain in her heart for so long. Why was she breaking down all of a sudden? She curled her hand into a tight fist, shaking her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" She sighed, rolling onto the side of the bed. She sat on the bed staring blankly at the ground, smacking her cheeks trying to gather herself. After couple of minutes, she stood up from her bed and began to dress herself, throwing on her purple kimono.

'I wonder where he had gone off to though.' She thought to herself as she reached her hand towards the doorknob. She stopped in mid reach and her eyes glanced down towards the ground. Deep in her guts, she could sense evil. Her mouth frowned and face twitched from the gross feeling inside her.

"Tsk. Those bastards are here already?" She groaned to herself, slamming the door open.

* * *

She had her back against the wall and her arms crossed. She was standing beside the door. Behind it, she could hear the three of the talking among themselves, and shortly after, footsteps approaching her way. The door slid open and out came Sasuke. He walked pass her, coming to a stop, "Good morning, Kina." He said in a low mono-toned voice.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you needed the sleep, since you didn't get any last night, right?"

She could feel a soft smile forming on her face, and a warm feeling aroused in her body, 'he can be so thoughtful sometimes...'

Her mouth opened, beginning to thank him, but he beat her to it. "I'll be training with Orochimaru in a bit. Make sure you eat soon." He proceeded to walk off with that being said.

She watched him walk away focusing only on how broad his shoulders were. She could hear the door beside her sliding open. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Orochimaru and Kabuto's clothing. Her master's arms were fully wrapped and dangling besides him. It was obvious that his time to change bodies was very near.

"Ahhhh, Kina-chan. My sweet girl. It's been awhile since I've seen you. Did Sasukeeee-kun treat you okay on the mission?"

She ignored Kabuto's presence completely, avoiding eye contact with him. Gently, she wrapped her arm around Orochimaru's dangling arm, guiding him towards the exit.

"Yes, it has been awhile, and don't worry Orochimaru-sama. Sasuke-kun treated me kindly enough."

"Say…" Their eyes met. "… Has Sasuke been acting a little strange? It isn't like him to fail a mission. Neither for you, Kina-chan."

She bit on her tongue, and her eyes stayed on Orochimaru's. She knew if she glanced away, Orochimaru would know she was lying. "It frustrates me on failing our mission, but it was because I let Sasuke go on his own. I didn't want to get in his way, but without my help, I was unable to guide him. It's entirely my fault. I should have gone with him even if I am unable to protect myself. I mean that is what he is there for…"

He chuckled, "so you're saying you two complete each other, huh?"

She let out a faint gasp, "N-no, that's… That's not what I meant." She denied.

Orochimaru laughed even more, throwing his head back. He looked at Kabuto and then back at her, "I'm just teasing, Kina-chan."

Kabuto's footsteps fell behind the two of them which caused them to turn around.

"Kabuto-san?" Orchimaru called confused.

"I'll be leaving now. I should get back to my studies and preparations for tonight…" He bowed to Orochimaru and then walked off into a different hall way, leaving Master Orochimaru and Kina alone.

He cleared his throat and continued to lead the way with her hand around his arm. "Do you love him?"

"Wha-what?" She stuttered with a shock expression.

"I said do-"

"No, I know what you said… I'm just surprised." She cut him off not wanting to hear those words again. "I told you before… That I never will ever fall in love. What makes you think this?" She asked pretending to be dumbfounded.

"Oh… Nothing." He said softly.

'is it because I've been acting strangely…? Have I've been acting strangely…?'

He came to a stop, and she quickly looked up to see they have reached the exit.

"Kina..."

"Yes, Orochimaru?" She looked up at him. He was already looking down at her with his evil eyes. It sent chills running down her spine.

She held her breath as he turned her around; the two of them stood face to face. He was so close to her, she could feel his cold breaths pressing against her face. She swallowed hard letting out a silent breath, and her hands were curled tightly into fists trying to stop her shaking arms. But she couldn't stop trembling as he slowly reached at her hair, trying hard to push away the pain in his almost dead arms. He grunted until finally managing to push her hair all to one side, and then leaned in very close to her, his lips pressing gently against her ear.

"You would never betray me, would you?" He whispered.

Her eyes shut slowly as she took in a deep breath, feeling his long wet tongue lick the outside of her ear before he backed from her. He had his forehead pressed against hers, looking directly into her eyes waiting for her answer. She was fighting hard to keep a serious and straight face. Her lips parted as if she was about to speak, but nothing came out. She was trembling, but she fought hard through her fear.

"How could I ever betray the one who once saved me?" She convinced

A grin formed on his face, stepping away from her,. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear, my Kina-chan. Now go take care of yourself and get some food, huh?"

"hm." She nodded softly watching Orochimaru show himself out.

* * *

Jin slid the door open, holding a rag with her in her hands. Sasuke was sitting at the edge of the bed, panting and had his head hunched over towards the ground. His elbows were resting on his thighs. She walked over, plopping besides him on the bed, and began to damp away the sweat from the nape of his neck being so gentle with his tired body.

"We have to do it tonight."

He looked up at her, grabbing at her hand to stop her from patting away his sweat. "Tonight?"

"Yeah. While I took his hand, I got a vision of him weakened in bed. Kabuto is even working on the preparations for it." She then started to pat away sweat from his face. "It has to be done tonight, Sasuke."

"hmph," He let out a smirk, "I've been preparing and waiting for this day for awhile, Kina…"


	15. The feisty red hed and the lurking green

"Well…" She paused, not knowing what to say about the mess Sasuke has made. Her nose wrinkled from the stink of Orochimaru's blood, and her eyes trailed along the cut up pieces of the remains of her master. "I was not expecting you to do Sasuke. You were supposed to completely kill him, not consume him."

"Tsk, who said I had to listen to you? I did what I did because I wanted to. I want power. Orochimaru is power. I wouldn't let that go to waste."

She rolled her eyes, 'tsk, this fucking boy… I should tell Itachi-kun. No…' She glanced down at the puddle of blood. 'I think Itachi will find out for himself. No reason to contact him. Damn, he isn't going to like the news, but knowing Itachi-kun, he will have a certain plan. I know it.'

"Kina?"

She looked at him and stuttered, "y-yeah?"

"No time to get side tracked. Let's go. I have a goal to achieve."

As the two of them turned towards the broken down exit, Kabuto stood there, shocked. She grinned from ear to ear, feeling so pleased with the look on his face. Sasuke glanced over at her and then back at Kabuto. He proceeded to walk pass him without saying a word to him. Kina, on the other hand, wrapped her arm around him and her lips were close to his ear.

"How does it feel, Kabuto?" She whispered his name with disgust. "How does it feel to lose the only thing you had left?"

She could hear him swallowing hard and smell the fear roaring from him. She grin widely. "You're nothing again now, huh?" She teased in a rude manner with a soft voice.

"Wh-what did you say?" He gulped.

She backed away from his ear to look directly into his eyes; her hand still around him. "I said you're nothing. You are nobody." She smiled softly before walking off to catch up with Sasuke, leaving Kabuto to suffer on his own.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Back when he caught me in the library alone, I was able to look into his past. Let's just say, it wasn't too pleasant."

He glanced at her, seeing a half smile on her face. It looked as if she was proud of herself for ruining Kabuto. It was as if she was happy being able to have her revenge. He had to admit to himself, he was turned on. He adored the fact that they both lived to seek revenge.

"Now, let's go get suigetsu, huh? It's time, Sasuke-kun. You're one step closer into finding your brother." She motivated him, but the last sentence was bittersweet and hard for her to say. She was happy that maybe she and Itachi would be able to see each other again, but she didn't know what Itachi's plan were. And the closer the time came, the more it worried her. She was scared of the unknown.

* * *

The tanks hissed and bubbled fiercely as they walked towards Suigetsu's tank. They stopped a few inches away from it.

Suigetsu quickly greeted him without any hesitations. He was eager to get out of there. "So, you two are back, eh? That must mean Orochimaru's dead."

Sasuke answered him by quickly pulling out his sword, and with a swift motion, he sliced the tank open. Water poured out fast and in the puddle, Suigetsu emerged.

He groaned, rising out from the water, "Finally! I'm free!"

He was naked and stretched his arms out, letting himself dangle freely. Kina kept her eyes off him, glancing towards the ground and her arm covering half of her face.

Suigetsu saw and teased, "Aw don't be shy! I'm sure you've seen one of these plenty of times before." He laughed hysterically.

Sasuke was sick of his jokes. He turned towards the exit and began to walk off. "Come on, we don't have time to fool around. Put some clothes on."

He responded with laughter, "geez, why are you speaking to me as if you are better than me?" He vanished into liquid and appeared right behind Sasuke with his index finger pointing at his head.

She smiled, watching the two mess around. She also couldn't help but stare at Suigetsu's muscular ass. She knew Sasuke would be impressed with his skills, and how ballsy he is to stand up against him.

In a soft voice, Suigetsu spoke clearly, "Let me just set things straight… I know I told Kina-chan that I would help, but I know you two only let me out for your own convenience. So you two will be doing a favor for me."

"And what is it?"

"I know your team was the one who took out Zabuza, and I want his sword; the throat cleaver."

* * *

The three of them decided to take their conversation outside so they could travel. Suigetsu was still naked swimming around in huge puddles.

"You didn't tell me this was part of the plan, Kina." Sasuke glared at her.

"Well, he isn't the type to do things just because. Besides, I said he was good with swordsmanship, but how can he do it if he doesn't wield one? It was quite implied."

He sighed with annoyance. "I'm not here to do favors. I just want to kill my brother."

"Be patient, my love."

"Tsk." He was tired of her saying that. He's been patient long enough.

"Hey! So are we getting the sword or not?" Suigetsu butted in.

"Yeah." Her voice dragged as she raised her hand.

He nodded and began to do laps in the puddles.

"Put some clothes on." Sasuke demanded.

He ignored him, continuing to swim.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Kina?"

"You know where the sword already is, huh?"

He nodded.

"Then I will leave you to do this on your own."

He stopped walking and she stopped along with him. He looked at her with a hateful expression, almost as if he wanted to kill her right there. She smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

"So you're sending me out to do your fucking favors?" His tone of voice made it clear that he was livid.

"I have to prepare the boat so we can get Karin. Killing two birds with one stone, you see?" She explained stuttering.

He exhaled harshly through his nose, crossing his arms.

"Now, now," She rest her hands on his shoulder and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, "It won't take long if you find it quickly. Besides, you can have your fun with this. I can tell you do not fully trust Suigetsu's abilities. It'll be a good bonding experience." She teased. "I'll be waiting at the southern docks for you and Suigetsu. I'll see you soon, okay?" She gave him a confident smile before walking towards the other trail.

"Kina!"

She looked over her shoulder, "What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

He glanced down and then gave her a sincere expression, "Be careful, okay?"

She smiled softly and nodded, and the two of the continued to walk separate paths.

* * *

"She should approach us soon, I can just sense that bitch coming." Kina muttered.

Suigetsu let out a chuckle, smacking her back, "You must really hate her, huh? Haha. Looks like we have something in common. That's nice, right? Better than what you have with Sasuke."

She rolled her eyes, beginning to walk a little fast, "as if that will ever happen, Suigetsu."

Sasuke stopped and the others followed. Before them, Karin stood with her hands on her hip.

"Tsk, I thought it was you, Sasuke. So I assume the rumors are true then." Her voice was raspy.

Jin snickered. She finally knew why she was not going to like this girl. It was because she was absolutely in love with Sasuke. Karin's eyes were literally focused on Sasuke the whole time, ignoring her and Suigetsu.

"How mean to ignore me, Karin." Suigetsu brought up.

She ignored him, "so what brings you here?"

Sasuke was quiet so Jin cleared her throat. "He's here to ask you of something." She replied.

Karin gave her a dirty look, "tsk, and you are?"

Jin glared at her right back shaking her head slightly, trying to hold herself back from killing this red head. Suigetsu took notice and stepped in. He walked in front of Jin and Sasuke so Karin could pay attention to him.

"Let's just talk in a room where we can get comfortable. We've been traveling all day okay, Karin?" Suigetsu persuaded

She sighed, leaning to her left to make eye contact with Sasuke, "So why are you here?"

Angered, he walked closer to her so that she had no choice, but to pay attention to him. "God, damn it, I know you don't like me, but for fuck's sake can you just take us to another room?"

"hmph," She glanced away, pouting her lips, "you smell like shit. Why should I bother to listen to you?"

Suigetsu got into her face, "You're such a bitch, I swear!"

Sasuke looked deeply into Jin's eyes. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head towards the fighting two, signaling for him to do something about it. He groaned stepping in."Knock it off, Karin. Just take us into another room, will you?" Sasuke demanded.

"hmph," she flipped her hair over the shoulder and turned her back towards the others, "fine!" She led the way.

* * *

It was a small room with nothing, but a long couch in the corner of the room. Jin couldn't help but snicker again. She was so sick of these hideouts and how shitty it made her feel. Nothing but thick brick walls. She took a seat next to Sasuke, who had his arm resting on the couch with his sword beside him. Suigetsu took a seat farthest away from the two while Karin stood in front of Sasuke, dying to know what he had to say to her.

"Karin, I'm just going to cut it short. Come with me. I need you."

Shockingly, hearing those words, Jin could feel a roaring rage of green just bursting inside her. She wanted to kill Karin at that very moment. She started to second guess her decision, trying to convince herself they did not need Karin after all.

Karin laughed, "why the hell would I go anywhere with you?"

Jin tried her best not to laugh at her lie, 'bitch please… Stop the act.'

"Orochimaru is dead. Might as well." Sasuke simply stated.

"What about the prisoners?!" She threw her hands out in protest.

"Release them." He bit back.

She gasped, and sweat formed at the side of her face.

Again, Jin rolled her eyes and sighed, not amused.

"Suigetsu, Kina… Go release the prisoners."

"but but bu-" Karin stuttered.

"Oh, shut up!" Jin moaned annoyed. She glared at Karin. She was definitely upset at her remark, but Jin didn't care. Jin's eyes then came across to Suigetsu, she eyed at the door, and the two of the rose out of their seats.

He groaned tiredly rising from his seat, grabbing at his sword, and throwing it over his shoulder, "Welp, we'll get to it, Sasuke."

As they started to head out, Sasuke begged again, "I'm only going to say it once, come with me, Karin."

Hearing those words, Jin almost snatched her red locks off her head as she walked pass her. But instead, the two of them glared at one another. Before the door cracked wide open, Karin replied again, denying she didn't want to go anywhere with him.

The door slam shut, and Suigetsu grinned. "That bitch, huh?"

"It's pathetic." She answered twirling a strain of hair around her index finger.

"Are you jealous?"

"NO"

He laughed, being unconvinced. He then teased her, "Maybe you can have a threesome then."

She smacked the back of his head, "SHUT UP!"

"Ow!" He grabbed at the wound, mumbling to himself as she started to walk off angry, "I was just kidding… Do you think Sasuke will convince her though? She does seem hesitate even if she loves him."

She was walking ahead of Suigetsu, "Sasuke will find a way. If he wants something, he'll do anything to get it."

"do you mean by…"

"No, you fucking idiot. He would never, tsk." But deep down inside, Jin had doubt. "Hey, Suigetsu…"

"yeah?" He finally caught up to her, and the two of them walked side by side.

"When you release the prisoners, tell them that Sasuke was the one who killed Orochimaru. That he freed you and them. Tell the prisoners to spread word."

He looked confused, "Wh-why?"

"Just do it."

Many of the prisoners began to rush out of the jail area running pass Jin quickly. She was against the wall to make sure she wouldn't be trampled on by the men.

"So did you tell them?"

He nodded, "Still, I don't know why you told me to do that though…"

"You'll understand and see eventually. I'm sure you're smart enough to make sense of it. Now let's hurry on back."

He chuckled, "so hasty to get back to him, huh?"

She gave him a death look, and crossed her arms, beginning to walk off on her own, "fuck you."

Jin could feel herself walking faster than usual, so hesitate to see what was behind the door. Her hand grabbed at the doorknob quickly, turning it hard to open the door, but it wouldn't move. She groaned in anger. Beginning to hit the door, continuing to turn and push the door. She cursed her name under her breath.

Suigetsu stood behind her to watch her struggles. "Damn, that bitch though…" In a way he felt sorry for her and upset for himself that Karin would do such a thing.

She took her anger out on Suigetsu, grabbing tightly at his shirt, almost lifting him off the ground. Their faces couple of inches apart. "You cut this god damn door open right fucking now!"

His face showed a bit of fear, "Okay okay! Geez, calm down." He sliced the door in million little pieces.

Unable to see from the cloud of smoke, Karin and Sasuke were far apart once the smoke cleared. Suigetsu snickered, "Well, well, well. Are we done here then? Let's go Sasuke, I bet Karin was of no use."

He hasn't moved from where he was the whole time, "Turns out she is going."

"Ohh, is that so?" Jin said in a high pitch voice. Deep down inside she was hoping Karin didn't.

Karin stuttered, and she was blushing bright red. "No… Who said t-that? It just so happens that we are going the same way…"

"Oh, good, so you're only coming with us half way!"Suigetsu said cheerfully.

As the two of them argued, Jin and Sasuke looked at one another. The sound of Suigetsu and Karin's arguing went silent in Jin's ears. She could feel a rush of jealousy forming inside of her.


	16. The truth behind Itachi's motives

"I can't believe the time is near..."

"Mhm." She was looking away from Sasuke, not even paying attention to him.

He sighed and pouted. Jin could almost feel Karin's eyes beaming at Sasuke the whole time. She rolled her eyes and let out a groan thinking about Karin. Jin could just sense that her mind was probably filled with dirty thoughts.

"What's wrong...? Seriously." Sasuke asked annoyed of her attitude.

She glared at him, saying nothing. Her eyes did all the talking for her; she glanced towards Suigetsu and Karin. Sasuke stopped walking which stopped everyone else.

He looked over his shoulder, "Suigetsu, Karin. Go on ahead."

"Whaaaaa?!" Karin moaned in anger. "Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

Suigetsu had his hand on his hip, "just listen, will you?"

She turned towards him, "Shut up, faggot."

"Hey! Fuck you!"

They went at it again, until Sasuke broke them apart. "Will you two just listen and get going?"

They looked at Sasuke and then back at each other, glaring at one another.

"Hmph!" The two of them pouted turning their heads away from each other, beginning to walk off before Sasuke and Jin.

He waited until the two were far enough before speaking. "Why are you being so cold?"

"Well, well, well. Now you know how it feels, huh?" She snickered.

"Kina..."

"What did you mean by 'I need you Karin'?!"

He let out a harsh breath through his nose, running his hand through his hair. "Is this what it's all about? You're jealous?"

She crossed her arms and her face turned hot, "no!" She denied it quickly.

He smirked, but quickly puckered his lips, wanting to hide his smile. "You don't have to lie." He secretly liked the fact she was jealous. He motioned his hand towards her face, wanting to gently caress her cheek.

But she smacked his hand away from her face, giving him a dirty look, "don't touch me, Sasuke."

"Why do you fucking have to be like this right now?" He moved closer towards Kina, taking her action offensively.

She did not back down either, unafraid of him, too filled with anger to even think of the consequences. "Don't get in my face. I am not the one to fuck with right now!"

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"A bitch?! Me? A bitch? You're the one being a bitch!"

"Seriously, do not fucking call me that. You know how much I hate when you call me names!"

He was trying his best to hold back from lashing at her, and she could definitely tell from his shaking, tight clenched fists.

Her voice lowered, "what? Are you going to kill me?"

"Dont. Tempt. Me..." He slowly said through his teeth.

She rolled her eyes, "You'd be nothing without me."

"Nothing without you?!" His voice raised. He let out a faint chuckle of disbelief. "Kina, do you really think I needed you? I could of done this all by myself without your help!"

"Oh really?! Oh really?!" She wailed her arms in anger, beginning to get in his face, "You know what? If you don't need me then fine! Fuck you!" She yelled before shoving him backwards and then storming off the path into the forest.

"Alright then, fuck you too! I don't need you!" Sasuke shouted after her, wanting the last say. He watched her push and shove branches away from her, entering the forest. He let out a short scream of frustrations before walking off to catch up with Suigetsu and Karin.

* * *

She shoved away branches, and slammed her fist against tree trunks, grunting and moaning out of anger.

"Fuck him. Fuck him. Fuck him!" She repeatedly mumbled to herself as she leaned against a tree trunk, trying to catch her breath. She took in a deep breath realizing what has happened. "Damn it." She lowered her head towards the ground staring hard at the blowing grass. "What is Itachi going to say now..."

At that moment, the sound of a crow echoed in her ears, and a shadow caught her attention. She looked up seeing a black crow gliding in the air, slowly making its way down towards her. It landed by a nearby branch.

She smirked, "Itachi-kun." Her heart started to beat quickly, knowing she will finally see her love. She pushed back her loose strains of hair, hooking it behind her ear and made her way towards the crow. Her arm reached out towards it. "Come here now" she said softly. The crow landed on her forearm and their eyes met. The last thing she saw was the black and red that filled in its' eyes.

Her vision shifted and changed quickly, the green forest turned into a dark gloomy place, the bright sun that warmed her skin left her, and the sound of leaves blowing in the breeze went silent. Before her stood her lover, Itachi.

She let out a half smile, "it's... It's been awhile, huh?" The nerves were kicking.

"I'm sorry I could not meet you in person."

She shook her head, "It's fine. At least I get to talk to you. That's all that matters."

"Jin..." He caressed her soft pale skin, and the two of them shared an intimate time with each other, staring into each other's eyes. "... You did a good job. The news of Orochimaru's death spread like wildfire."

She scratched the back of her head, "weelllll..." Her voice was high pitch.

"Something wrong?"

It was hard for her to admit, "There was a slight problem."

"He didn't kill him, huh?"

She shrugged, "sorry..."

"It's fine. I have it taken care of. I'm proud of you for what you've done so far."

She parted her lips, about to thank him, but his embrace silenced her. He moved in closer and closer to her lips while their eyes still locked on. Her breath shorten, almost to the point where she was no longer breathing, her heart was just pounding, and the butterflies roared within her. She closed her eyes and patiently waited for his soft lips. Finally, they locked lips and he left her with such a passionate, sweet kiss upon her lips. He opened her eyes, but her eyes were still closed. He watched her enjoy the moment. She had a soft smile from ear to ear and her cheeks turned rosy.

"I've missed this..." She said so softly.

He smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "Me too, my love." He did this for a short while, just holding her in his arms and gently petting her head, but his question broke their peace, "How is my foolish little brother doing?"

She took some time to answer so he looked down at her. Jin brightly grinned and her eyes lit up the moment his name was said. "He's doing quite fine."

"You fell in love with him, huh?"

"What?" She stuttered. There was no way she could lie to him, and that made her heart sink, "Itachi-kun..." She wouldn't dare look at his face; her eyes shot down towards the ground, "I'm so-"

"No need to apologize."

She let out a quiet gasp, shocked to see how nicely he was taking this. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she bit her bottom lip, beginning to nibble on it softly. She didn't want to believe it, but... "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" She asked, wanting to confirm her theory.

"Let's just get to business though. The time is soon. Lead him to the Uchiha hideout." He ignored her question with a straight face. He went to embrace her with open arms, planting them upon her shoulders, but he couldn't help notice the sadden look on her face. "Is something wrong, Jin?"

She swallowed hard, "You're going to... tell him the truth, right? Make things better between you two...?" She looked up at him with such innocent eyes.

He kept a straight face, but he was stunned by her optimism. "Jin..." He didn't know how to reply to her.

"He deserves to know, doesn't he?"

"You know I can't."

Her innocent eyes disappeared and rage took over, "And why not?"

"Because."

She was getting so frustrated. "Why don't you trust me?" She blurted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel like you don't trust me. You don't tell me anything! I always did what you asked, and yet you still haven't told me why you are doing all of this, and why you won't tell him. Why don't you trust anyone?! I'm your lover, a friend, a comrade, why don't you trust me for once?!"

He tried his best not to look into her eyes as she spilled out her feelings. He did not want to feel guilt over come him. He turned around quickly to avoid her eyes, "I have to go."

"Don't you dare!" She reached out for his arm, grabbing hard at it, their eyes met and she let out a deep gasp. Feeling his pain and suffering, seeing visions of him spitting out blood. She let go of his arm, not wanting to feel the pain any longer. Her eyes enlarged and her hand was grasping hard at her chest, gasping for air heavily.

He adjusted his cloak, "Jin, you promised me that you'd never use your abilities on me..."

She was panting hard, trying to make sense of what she had seen, tears began to fill her eyes, "You... You're dying...? You don't plan on telling Sasuke ever, huh? And you plan to have Sasuke be the one to kill you... huh?" Her heart dropped saying this and finally realizing what his true motive was.

"Jin," he tried to sound as sincere as he could, not wanting to upset her anymore, "It just has to be this way."

"No! It didn't!" She began to grab at Itachi's cloak, shaking him and pounding on his chest, "It didn't have to be like this! If you had just told him from the start, this would of never happened!" Tears rolled down her cheek as she yelled, "None of this! You wouldn't have had to kill your entire clan! You wouldn't have had to leave Konoha, me, and Sasuke! We would of been together! Sasuke and you would be together. All of us would have! It didn't have to be like this if you just told Sasuke!" She began to speak through her teeth, grinding them hard together, being so frustrated with Itachi. She began to sob loudly, continuing to pound on his chest hard, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She repeated over and over.

He couldn't help, but feel pain in his heart. He forced himself not to shed a tear. He swallowed what felt like a gulf ball, and all he could do was hug her tightly to stop her from hitting him. At first she resisted, trying to escape from his embrace, but he held on tight, burying his face between her neck and shoulder, taking in a deep breath to get the last of her scent, taking all he could to remember how she felt, smelled and the feeling of her warmth. Finally, she stopped resisting and held onto him too. They held so tightly onto one another, rocking back and forth slowly. Their hands caressed and grasped at each other's back, their hands running through each other's hair.

After some time, he finally let go of her, kissing her on the forehead. She stood still, closing her eyes tightly. She could feel his lips finally parting from her skin, and his deep soothing voice will forever replay in her mind over and over. It was something she could never forget.

"You don't have to wait anymore... Forgive me, Jin, but it ends here..."

The moment she heard that, her eyes opened wide, she wanted to tell him not to leave, wanted to beg to stay longer, but nothing came out. It felt like her voice was gone. She was frozen and lost for words. All she could do was look at the remains of Itachi as he slowly began to vanish into thin air. She tried to remember his physical details; imprinting him in her mind forever. Everything around her morphed, and she found herself back in the forest. The sun beamed down on her, the birds chirped, and the leaves shook as the breeze passed through them. She was back in reality. A pitiful reality.

She was shaking and her breaths were short, almost to the point of feeling faint. She was dizzy and hot and felt so confused. Everything was just happening too quickly. She silently cried to herself. She didn't want to accept it, but she knew, she knew that was the last time she would ever see Itachi. The dreams, promises and hope she had longed for has come to an end. Knowing the fact that their promise of living together in the country side of Konoha would never be possible. It destroyed her inside and out.

"Kina?" Sasuke voice approached her from behind so she quickly wiped away her tears. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, or say that I didn't need you because I do need you. And it is not because of this mission. I just need you. I've..." He cleared his throat, embarrassed, "... I've grown to really care for you, and I need you forever. I didn't mean to make you jealous, so just know that you're the only girl I really like."

She turned around, trying her best to look happy. She forced a face smile, "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

He sighed in relief, "good. Now can you just come back with me?" He started to walk, but notice she was not following him and turned around. "Are you okay?"

"Sasuke, there's something I need to do. You, Suigetsu and Karin should go get Jugo... I don't think I want to go near him anyway. I'll meet you guys in a bit."

He scratched his head, "uhm, okay..." He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I, huh, I'll find you guys eventually."

"Will you be okay on your own though?"

She was surprised to see Sasuke genuinely caring for her, but the thought of what just happened with Itachi was too overpowering. She tried her best to sound convincing, "Yeah, I just have things to take care of." With that said, she began to walk deeper into the forest, only throwing up her hand to tell Sasuke to go off, not even bothering to look at him once.


	17. A broken promise

"Kisame, now is not the time to fight. We need to leave." A weird looking plant creature emerged from the ground as he spoke.

Kisame and Suigetsu stopped in mid fight, paying attention to this man.

"Right now, Zetsu?! I wanted to finish him!" Kisame roared.

"It's Itachi…"

Jin's eyes lit up hearing his name. She gulped loudly afraid that Sasuke had already finished dealing with him.

"Is Sasuke okay?!" Karin anxiously asked Zetsu.

He replied with a hand gesture which told them to follow him to the Uchiha hideout.

Sasuke's team followed along quickly, leaving Kisame and Jin to fall behind.

"Wait!"

She stopped walking and turned around quickly to face him. "What is it?"

He slowly pulled out a manila folded letter from his cloak and handed it over. Her hands shook as she reached out to grab it from his hand, and her eyes could not get off the letter. She thought she knew who it was from but wanted to confirm.

"Wha-what is this?" She choked on her words.

"He wanted me to give this to you..."

Slowly, her eyes lifted up from the letter to meet Kisame's. Her eyes were so sadden, yet he could tell she was forcing herself to stay strong. She bit her bottom lip hard. He finally shut his eyes and turned his back towards her and softly spoke, "I'm sorry." He then vanished.

Her hands shook so fast as her gripped tightly onto the letter. Her heart was beating quick, and her breathing felt shortened. She wanted to read the letter and see what he had left her, but at the same time, she couldn't. Jin was afraid she wouldn't be able to handle it. Finally, she gently closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, preparing herself to find out what has Itachi given her. The moment her eyes open, she slowly began to unfold the letter.

_My love, _

_By the time you are reading this, I will already be gone. I know I say this often, but I am sorry. Please forgive me. I was unable to keep my promise. I lead you on believing that everything would turn out great for us. I always kept you waiting, and now, I am only putting you through more suffering. I have failed you, my love… And I know my actions have not made this so clear, but I want you to know this. I need you to know this. I never got the chance to say this to you, but Jin, I love you with all my heart. Forever and always. _

_–Itachi_

Towards the end of the note, her eyes were tearing up, and her whole body was shaking, but she still fought through her tears.

"Tsk!" She bit her bottom lip while grasping tightly onto the edges of his note, then gently pressing the letter against her heart. She looked up towards the crying sky, "Itachi-kun… I love you too… "

* * *

By the time she had gotten to the Uchiha hideout, everyone was gone. All that was left was the remains of the fallen building and the black flames that surrounded the area. The only thing standing of it was the Uchiha symbol on a cement wall. She powered walked over there, but as she got closer and closer, she slowed down. She grabbed at her stomach, feeling twisting and turning. It was that gut feeling again, and at this point, she hated this feeling. Her hand reached out towards the wall where it looked as if someone's face has been smashed into it. She gently pressed her hand against it, and tmages of Itachi's death flashed through her mind. She saw it all, felt it all, and heard Itachi's last thoughts before he took his last breath. At that very moment, she started to feel her emotions taking over. She shut her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip hard. She was unable to control her body's shaking, and her breathing was rapid. There felt as if there was a huge ball of fire just bubbling inside her as if something just wanted to burst out of her. Her hand curled tightly into a fist where Itachi had fallen against the wall.

"Baka…" She said under her breath with a shaking tone.

As rain poured down on her, she lifted her head towards the sky and let out a short, high pitched yell. Her shoulders shook as she cried silently to herself, but the more she replayed memories of him through her mind, her silent cries turned into uncontrollable wails. What she has been holding inside her for so long has finally all came out. All the pain, all the sorrows, all the misery, and all the regrets... After a long eighteen years of keeping it together, she finally broke down.

After quite some time, there were no more tears left to cry. She was sitting down with her back against the wall and her head leaning against it. She just looked up at the sky as raindrops poured down her skin. She listened to the rain as they met the ground, and then the sound of footsteps mixed in with her peace.

"Are you looking for Sasuke?"

She was quiet at first still too shocked about Itachi's death. He watched her blankly staring at the heavens. Finally, her eyes closed to avoid raindrops. With her eyes still shut tight, she lowered her head towards Zetsu. She shined her bright red eyes at him. "Who's asking?" She asked with attitude.

"Tsk, I can bring you to him."

By looking at his cloak, she could tell he was affiliated with the Akatsuki. But what did they want with Sasuke? And why would they bother taking him after Itachi's death? She wanted to ask, but she knew she shouldn't. These men were smart, and the last thing she wanted to do was make her look suspicious.

* * *

"Where is he?"

The group was scattered along the hallways being very quiet. Jin noticed their drooping eyes and hung over heads. She furrowed in her eyebrows.

"I asked where is he?" She said quietly, but in a firm tone.

Suigetsu looked at her and then at the door, signalling her where he was.

She walked quickly to the door and grabbed at the knob just about to turn it until a hand grabbed at her shoulder.

"He doesn't want anyone in there."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Zetsu. She cringed her nose and moved her shoulder to remove his hand off her.

"I'm sure Sasuke would not mind to see me." She tried opening the door again, but this time Zetsu slammed his hand against the door, putting pressure on it to stop her advance.

"I wasn't talking about Sasuke."

Jin stared into his soulless eyes, "then who?"

"That is not important to know."

She was ready to argue back and stand her ground against him, but the door began to open causing Zetsu and her to be pushed backwards from the door. She couldn't help, but stare at the orange masked man that came out of the room.

"Oh, Madara… You're done already?"

"Go."

"hm," Zetsu nodded and he disappeared, sinking into the ground.

She crossed her arms across her chest, questioning this Madara. She knew Madara should be dead at this point, and there was no way this man could be him. Whatever it was, she knew something was not right. She was unable to continue with her thoughts because a sadden, yet angered, Sasuke emerged out of the room.

She let out a gasp and quickly ran to his side gently embracing him with a touch on his shoulder. "Sasu-"

He denied her embrace and walked passed her. And although they never really got along, the team finally had something in common: They all were wondering what has happened to Sasuke. They gathered around Jin.

Suigetsu pat her shoulder, "What is up with him…?"

Jin, nor did anyone else, knew how to answer his question. They just had to follow him outside to know. Jin stayed behind with the mysterious Madara, lurking behind her. She could feel the tingles of her small hairs rising all over her body. His presence just left her chills.

"What'd you say to him?"

No answer.

"tsk," She turned around to face this man, "I said, what did you say to my Sasuke-kun?!"

He crossed his arms and leaned to one side, "Something he deserved to know…"

A gasp escaped from her mouth and her eyes enlarged from his words. Jin already knew what he had told Sasuke. She turned her back towards him and began to make her way out of the hideout. When she finally made it out, the sinking sun caused the sky to look orange and red. The seagulls chirped and glided through the air, and the waves crashed loudly against the rocks. Sasuke was standing closest to the edge. His head was hung over and his shoulders were trembling. The team stood couple of feet away from him, just watching as Sasuke cried to himself. They were giving him space, yet were still there for him. She knew right there that she had made a wise choice with this team.

* * *

The team and Jin sat at the small kitchen table. All of them were trying to enjoy their dinner. Jugo hadn't touched his food at all. Karin was playing with her food. Suigetsu was slurping on water as usual and Jin couldn't help but clench hard onto her glass cup.

"Sooner or later, you'll hurt your hand…"

She looked up at Suigetsu, who sat across from her.

Jin got straight to the point, "am I the only one who feels like this is wrong?"

"Even if it is wrong or right, we still have Sasuke's back, right?" Jugo brought up.

"He's got that right…" Karin added.

"And you guys are okay with working under this Madara guy? As Akatsuki members?"

"Why do you all of a sudden care so much anyways?" Suigetsu questioned Jin.

She looked down at the table quickly. Why wouldn't she care though? She sighed while coming to a stand. Her chair scraped against the ground as she rose to her feet. "Look, I'm just gonna get some sleep. It's best if we all leave Sasuke on his own for now. Give him some space, alright?" She looked at all three of them and they all nodded.

She then walked out of the room, but not towards her room. She went into stealth mode walking closely against the walls as she came by Madara's room. She placed her hand on the door and entered when no presence was on the other side. She quietly and slowly shut the door behind her. The only thing that caught her attention was an orange mask and clothing on the table. She walked over and rest her hand on it. She was able to see part of his past, the part where he was crushed under a boulder, but nothing else. She released her hand off his items cringing her face from all the energy she used just for that simple vision.

Who was this guy? She was so confused onto what was going on. She ran her fingers through her hair and then tugged slightly at the roots being so frustration. She thought to herself what would Itachi do in this situation, but she had no idea how he'd handle it. Shew knew for sure that she had to warn Sasuke though.

With that final thought, she turned around and gasped when Madara was standing right in front of her.

He quickly grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall holding her very still. "What do you think you are doing in my room?"

Jin cursed at herself, debating if she should tell the truth or not. She twitched suddenly, trying to catch her breath through his tight hold. She let out a small cough before speaking, "I-I was just looking for you!"

"Hmph, and why would you be looking for me?"

"Because I…" She paused in mid sentence, not knowing how to reply.

"Because you what?"

She took in a deep breath, "I wanted to request if I stayed behind… You know, not go on this mission. I'm not the one to really fight. I'm only his strate-"

He cut her off, "Sasuke has already come to me about this issue." His hand slowly loosened his grip, letting her catch her breath. He backed away from her, and she quickly grabbed at her throat, gently massaging it.

"H-he did? Oh, I didn't know that then. I didn't mean to intrude…"

"And touch my things?"

She swallowed hard while continuing to keep hold of their eye contact. "Uh, that too. Sorry, I just have a habit of liking unique objects, heh..."

"Rriiiiight…" The tone of his voice made her believe that he did not trust her. "Anyway, you can go now. Get out of my room."

* * *

She opened the door without knocking. Sasuke looked as if he was preparing for his trip soon.

"Sasuke… We need to talk." He didn't answer her, but she continued with what she had to say anyway. "It's about this Madar-"

"What about him?" He asked while shuffling his things on the bed.

"How do we know that we should trust him? What if he isn't truly who he says? I understand that…" Her eyes glared towards the ceiling, "… what he said about your brother was true, but does that mean we can trust him? He's just using you to capture these tailed beasts!"

He turned around to face her, and the look on his face sent chills running down her spine. He was so filled with hatred. "Kina, so what if he is using me? So what if he isn't who he truly says? He and I have both one goal: to destroy Konoha. And if this is the way to do it, then so be it."

"Sasuke…" Her hand reached out towards him, but he quickly denied her embrace, yet again.

He turned his back towards her and began to sharpen his sword.

"Please, Sasuke… Don't do this…"

He sighed in anger and turned around to face her one last time. "Look, I am done listening to you! I am done following your orders! This time, I am doing shit on my own terms. What I want to do. I don't need your annoying judgments to cloud up my goal."

She nibbled on the inside of her cheeks. Whatever madara had said to him brought Sasuke even deeper into darkness. Maybe to the point where she could no longer save him either... She cleared her throat, "Sasuke, this isn't you…" Her voice was so low yet so genuine.

"Well, then get used to this Sasuke because I'm not changing. Besides, you should be happy. My goal requires killing Danzo anyways. Something you always wanted, right?"

She took in a deep breath, not trying to burst out in anger. She rubbed her hands against her eyes dragging her hands down her face and then back to her side before talking, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to anger you. I just… I just really care for you, and want the best for you, and that made me selfish and not think of your needs, but please, don't leave me out of this as well. Remember? Just us two." She tried to sweet talk her way

He exhaled through his nose harshly, sliding his sword back into his case and finally embracing her, wrapping his arms around her waist; he pulled her in closely. Her heart was jumping like crazy. Being this close to him, and the way he randomly can be so romantic literally destroyed her.

"Of course we are in this together, but we aren't if you don't trust me, Kina. I know what I'm doing."

She forced a soft smile, "I trust you."

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "good. Now stay here for now, okay? And don't go anywhere. We'll regroup after the capturing of the eight tails"


	18. The fallout

Jin had just finish keeping taps on where Sasuke was on the map she had stolen from Orochimaru's old hide out. She folded it neatly away and tucked it into her kimono.

"Psh, me, wait here? Please! Like that'll ever happen." She mumbled to herself as she gathered her things and headed towards the door, but when she tried to open it, the door did not budge one bit. She groaned, "ugh! What the fuck?!"

She tried to open the door again but failed. Out of rage, she began to kick the door and slam her palms against it. Once she had realized it was not working, she slammed her forehead against the heavy wood, thinking to herself.

She knew Madara didn't trust her, but he won't dare lay a finger on her since she was too close to Sasuke. If anything happened to her, he would lose a pawn of his. At the moment, she had to play it cool and be very cautious because one mistake, and it could all be over. The pressure was eating her away, and it took her some time to calm down.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away from the door. She turned around to face the door after couple of steps. She had her hands clenched tightly into fists and she spoke between her teeth. "I guess I'll enter out the hard way…" She said in a low tone.

Jin sprinted towards the door, slamming her shoulder into it. With her strength, she was able to knock the whole door down from the frame. Proud of herself, she rubbed her hands together and pouted, "hmph! I still got it."

* * *

She's been running in the forest for some time and finally came to a stop. She panted really hard and then fell against a tree trunk. Sweat was just dripping from the side of her face. She swallowed hard trying to catch her breath before pulling out a little jar of Sasuke's blood she had kept from Itachi. At this point, the blood was of a different texture since she had last used it. She gagged before even opening the small jar; the thought of the taste and smell of the blood made her stomach upset. She curled her hands around it, and closed her eyes as she exhaled.

"Here goes nothing…"

She proceeded to open the jar and took a sip of his blood. She cringed and forced herself to swallow the nasty substance before the taste lingered on her tongue. Through Sasuke's eyes, she could see the fallen Konoha.

_"I have to go back to the hideout to get Kina-chan before heading to the Land of Iron for the summit. I know she would want to be there to kill Danzo."_

_"I just came from there, and she had escaped from her room." Madara replied to Sasuke._

_"Tsk, I knew locking her room wouldn't stop her from leaving... But knowing her, she'll find a way to us. So let's not worry about her for now. Just lead us the way."_

She dug her nails into her own palm as she curled her hand into a fist. "That fucking asshole…" She muttered angrily. Jin couldn't believe she believed Madara was the one that locked her.

"Tsk," She smirked, "and to think you said I was the one who needed to trust you, baka..."

* * *

She wore a white cloak over her kimono since it was cold and snowing. The town she walked in was soundless. The roads weren't filled with markets and happy villagers like how it was in other parts of the world. As she walked down the road towards the summit to meet up with Sasuke and the team, she heard a lot of ruckus and what sounds like lightening. Being so familiar with that sound, she let out a gasp and quickly followed the sound.

She stood firmly and closely to the wall only sneaking a glance here and there; Madara was picking a fight with the blond hair kid and the two jonin. One of the jonin she recognized from their last encounter. She overheard Madara explaining the story of Itachi's true identity, and a feeling of anger emerged from within her. No one was suppose to know of it, so what was Madara's point in telling these men?

"K-kakashi-sensei, do you think what this Madara guy said about Itachi is true?" Naruto asked shaken.

He glanced behind him, "I don't know, Naruto, but if it is, this secret is only between the three of us."

Well, the secret is out now, so there was no point in trying to deny it. She took in a deep breath and then jumped up into the building through the broken ceiling.

"It's big breast lady!" Naruto pointed to her.

"Yamato!" Kakashi glanced at him.

"Already on it." He said with his hand pointing out to her

The three of them prepared to capture her, but they all gasped. The three of them felt paralyzed and were unable to use any of their attacks.

She crossed her arms, "There's no point in trying."

Kakashi let out a soft gasp, 'is this a genjutsu?'

"Wh-what do you want from us?!" Naruto yelled, "And where is Sasuke?!"

"I just want to talk, okay?"

"And why would we trust anything you say?" Kakashi firmly asked with his his glaring straight at her.

She locked on his gaze and kept a straight face. "Because I'm sure you guys and I want the same thing." Her voice was cold and serious.

The three of them looked at one another, agreeing to give her a chance to speak.

She sighed, "I can confirm that what this Tobi guy, who claims to be Madara, said about Itachi is true, and he did, in fact, make Sasuke go further into darkness…" She glanced towards the ground in shame, "even I could not stop him..." She said softly.

"You can confirm?" Kakashi asked with confusion.

"It's easier if I just showed you." Within the minute, she had finished showing her past to them in their minds.

"And so that's why Danzo wants you killed, why you are being framed, and why you were top secret in ROOT…?" Yamato finally put the pieces together.

She nodded, "I'm afraid Sasuke will be attacking the five kage summit soon. In fact, he may be doing it at this very moment..."

"Then release us! I can stop him!" Naruto cried.

"I don't think anyone can stop him, Naruto. He's just too consumed in darkness now." She gulped. It was hard for her to admit it herself, but deep down, she just knew it was true.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" But no matter how much she tried to convince Naruto he was no longer the Sasuke they knew, he kept denying the truth.

She tried calming him down, speaking softly,"look, his goal is to get rid of Danzo at the moment. In fact, it is mine as well, and I will not allow you three to disrupt my goal."

'So she's here to stall us but with the truth?' Kakashi thought to himself as she continued to speak.

The nerves were kicking in so hard, and she was afraid, actually afraid, of what the three of them would think of her. She didn't want to seem vulnerable, but she had to tell them, because she finally found her true movies and her own identity. She sighed before speaking from her heart,"I want to protect Itachi's wishes… Danzo will only corrupt Konoha even more than he already has. Just image if he continues to be Hokage; how much worse Konoha will truly get. He must get rid of." She glanced down and began to smile, "I must protect what remains of Konoha even if it's from the shadows. I am not the enemy, and I came here to warn you not trust this so called Madara." She then looked at Naruto and her eyes showed so much ambition and sincerity, "Naruto, I promise you I'll do what it takes to change Sasuke's heart. We will find a way to bring him out of darkness." Her last words began to fade as she started to vanish.

The moment she disappeared, they were able to move again, and they tried to scout her whereabouts, but she was already long gone.

* * *

Jin had finally caught up to where Sasuke was. Behind the fleeing Danzo and the persistent Sasuke, she could tell they had a fierce battle, and that Karin was attacked through it. She walked passed Tobi and smirked big and proud, seeing Danzo near his death. Jin pulled out a knife and finished him. Something she had craved for for so long. Just hearing him gasp for his last breath was like music to her ears. His eyes enlarged seeing her glowing red eyes filled with wrath.

She softly whispered, "This is for Itachi."

Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth but instead of dying, he still fought through it. Despite being stabbed, he pulled the remains of his robe apart, and with the last of his breath he yelled, "I will not allow the three of you to live!"

She gasped seeing black markings form on his body, and she stumbled backwards to avoid the black ink that burst out of him.

"Sasuke! Get out of here. I got Kina." Tobi yelled as he sucked in Jin into his eye.

"That was a close call…" Tobi remarked as he jumped down to Danzo. "I'll take his eye." He sucked his lifeless body into his eyes. "Kina, take Sasuke back to the hideout. He's too hasty and must rest his eyes."

She looked at his face, realizing the change in his eye color. And just as she had seen Itachi's eyes bleed, Sasuke's eyes were too.

"Oh, and word of advice," Tobi cracked his neck and then looked at Karin, "If she's no use to you anymore, kill her. She knows too much about us."

"Hmph, when did I ever said I joined you?" Sasuke rudely asked.

"Eh," Tobi let out a chuckle, "Well, nevermind…" He then turned his back towards the two of them, "I'll see you soon."

Without saying anything, Sasuke grabbed hold of Jin and jumped to the other side of the bridge. The two of them slowly made their way towards the fallen Karin. She was panting hard for air and fighting to stay conscious. She struggled to reach for her glasses.

Jin looked down at her with her hand on her hip, "aw poooor girl." She said it so sarcastically.

When Karin was able to find her glasses and slowly put them on, Sasuke spoke to her. "Later." His tone of voice was cold. He looked down at his hand and then formed his chidori. Karin's eyes slowly closed, preparing for her life to end.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The two of them followed the sound of voice. It was the pink haired girl from before. She was panting hard and standing firmly. Jin could tell by looking at her eyes, she was determined, or at least tried to stay strong. Deep down, she could tell that Sakura was scared.

"Oh, it's just you, Sakura." His chidori vanished. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke! I'm coming with you. I want to leave Konoha!"

Jin's eyebrows furrowed inwards and her eyes quickly looked at Sasuke to see what his thoughts were, but the look on his face was unreadable. Unpredictable just like how Itachi was.

"And what is in it for me if you come with us? Are you plotting something against me, Sakura?"

Jin leaned in closely to Sasuke, "We don't have time for this. You shouldn't burden yourself with more tro-"

He cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand and gently pushing her away. She let out a small whimper stumbling backwards.

"I'm not plotting against you. I just regret never coming with you back then. I'll do whatever you want. I just don't want any more regrets, Sasuke-kun!"

His eyes looked unconvinced, "And do you know what I want though?"

"I don't care what it is. I'll do whatever you say."

His voice rose with anger, "I am going to destroy Konoha! That's what I want! Are you willing to destroy your own village? Are you willing to betray your village just for me!?"

The look on Sakura's face convinced Jin she was lying the whole time. But she was impressed how Sakura continued with her act.

"Yes… For you, I'd do anything."

Jin smirked, 'Haruno Sakura… Not bad, not bad at all, but Sasuke isn't that stupid.'

Sasuke's eyebrow cocked high, "then prove it. Kill her." He pointed to the dying Karin. "Finish her off and then I will believe you."

Sakura already had a kunai in hand, "w-who is she?"

"She was a member of my team. It's obvious that she is useless now. Sakura, you're a medical nin, right? You can fill her spot."

Jin swallowed hard, 'Sasuke… This isn't you.' Her eyes shut tightly, 'if he can get rid of Karin like this, what am I to him…? Will he get rid of me too if I become useless to him?' As she had her eyes closed, she could hear Sakura's footsteps coming closer towards them.

She could just sense Sakura's feelings and fears. Her hand shook as Sakura's hand shook. Her heart was beating so fast and so loud that it was the only thing she could hear pounding in her ears. And that awful gut feeling was taking over.

"What? You can't do it, Sakura?" Sasuke teased.

'why… why am I feeling like this? Towards people who mean so little to me?' Jin clenched onto her upper arm hard trying so hard to stop herself from intervening.

"S-stop Sasuke…" Karin's voice was so weakened.

The sound of his chidori blasted through the sound of her pounding heart in her ears. Both, Sakura and Jin, gasped. She could feel her legs moving on their own beginning to come to Sakura's aid.

"SASUKE!" Jin blurted out.

At the same time she pulled on Sakura's cloak, the white haired man came between Sasuke and Sakura, stopping his attack and made Sasuke back away from the girls.

"Tsk, it's one after another, huh?" Sasuke groaned. "And Kina… What the fuck do you think you're doing?" His eyes beamed right through her

She swallowed hard, and honestly, she really didn't know what she was doing.

"Get over here. Now." he ordered

Jin looked at Kakashi and Sakura, who exchanged looks. Slowly, she walked towards Sasuke, standing beside him.

"Sasuke, I don't like to repeat myself. But I'll say it once more. Do not be possessed by seeking vengeance." Kakashi lectured in a firm tone.

Although Kakashi was straight up serious, Sasuke hunched over and his shoulders began to shake. He burst out in laughter, frightening Jin. All she could think of was how this was not the Sasuke she had once known.

She managed to get a glimpse of the sky, 'Itachi-kun, have I failed you?'

"My brother, my mother, father… Bring them back and then I'll stop!"

"Sasuke, I don't want to kill you. Don't make me do this." Kakashi tested.

"Tsk, you speak to me as if you could kill me any time!" Sasuke challenged him. "Stop talking like you're still my sensei! You know… I'm itching to kill you, Kakashi…"

Jin gulped loudly as she looked at Sasuke and then Kakashi, who glared blankly at Sasuke. Shortly after, Kakashi and Sakura looked as if they were speaking to one another, but it was too quiet that Jin could not make out.

She slowly turned her head towards the vicious boy, "Sasuke-ku-"

"Shut up, Kina."

And she did what he said without hesitation. Once Sakura grabbed Karin to a safe spot, Kakashi advanced forward towards the two of them. Sasuke managed to take him out only to find out it was a shadow clone. The next thing they knew, the real Kakashi charged at Sasuke from the right side with his raikiri. Without hesitation, he grabbed Jin by the wrist and tossed her towards Kakashi. She gasped and her eyes widen as Kakashi's raikiri came closer towards her.

Wanting to avoid attacking her, he quickly stopped his attack and caught her in his arms. The impact of their hit caused him to be pushed up against the ledge of the bridge. Behind her, she could hear Sasuke's Chidori blade coming towards her. Her eyes enlarged and were tearing up. What she had feared, finally came true; he used her for a distraction. She felt her heart breaking into millions of pieces. The man she loved was truly just a silly young boy. Jin quickly pushed Kakashi to the side so that it was only her who was pierced with his chidori blade. Luckily, it only sliced her shoulder and missed any vital points. She let out a high pitched wail. Her body tumbled forwards from the impact, and she ended up falling over the railing of the bridge.

"Jin!" Kakashi yelled out as he reached for her arm, being able to grab hold of her wrist.

She held on tightly to his wrist too, but realized what this could do. A tears softly rolled down her pale cheeks, and her mouth was trembling, "Kakashi… You must stop Sasuke at all cost." She let go of his wrist, but he held on tighter

"No… I can't! I won't drop you!"

She gave a gentle smile, "maybe Naruto is the only one able to stop him…"

He groaned, trying to hold on longer, but she manage to shake him off. As she fell in mid air, she couldn't help but have her life flash before her eyes. The last thought that ran through her mind was if this is how Itachi felt the moment before his death...

She hit the water hard and the current carried her away.


	19. A change of heart

Jin stumbled as she tried her best to walk through town. Her clothing was still drenched wet, and a blood trailed as she walked, causing many on lookers to stare her down. She could hear villagers whispering things about her wondering what had happened, but she ignored them. She pressed her hand against her deep wound trying to stop the blood from gushing out of her. She came to a stop when she had found what she was looking for. Jin made her way towards the door, but by now, she felt so weakened. Her body had begun to fail on her. With the remains of her strength, she fell against the door banging her bloody hand against it; smearing her blood all over the window of the door. She slowly slid against the door coming to a sit.

An elder woman opened the door, and her attention went straight to the blood stained window. Knowing she was soon to pass out, Jin grunted to catch her attention.

The old woman then looked down at her and gasped, "Jin?! Is that you?" Her voice was weak, high pitched, yet soft.

She tried to answer her, tried to call for help, but it was as if she had become mute. Her eyes begun to roll to the back of her head, and she could feel her head becoming so heavy, being unable to hold it up anymore. As the woman rushed to her aid, Jin could feel vision blurring out, the sound of the woman's voice became inaudible, and soon, she only found herself consumed by darkness.

* * *

Jin let out a yell as she rose from her sleep, panting and sweating.

The lady beside her grabbed at her shoulders, "Jin, relax! You'll strain yourself!"

Still panting, she listened to her.

"Here, have a drink of water. You must be thirsty." The lady handed over a cold glass of water.

Forgetting that she had hurt her shoulder, she reached out for the glass cup with her bad arm. She winced in pain and grabbed at her wound, beginning to remember what had happened to her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," The lady shook her head, "You're so troublesome, sometimes."

After groaning in pain, Jin reached for the cup of ice cold water with her good arm, chucking down the cold water as if she hadn't taste it in forever. She slammed the cup down by her side and stared at the ceiling, panting. She caught her breath and swallowed hard before speaking, "Lady Rina, thank you…"

The old lady chuckled, "You know, I am always here, but you stained my door with your blood. Ugh, fifthly!" She stared to clean up the mess from patching Jin up. "You're lucky your wound was not that bad though. Whoever attacked you did it at an angle. It missed your collarbone, so at least you don't have any broken bones. Your muscle is completely damaged though, so it will be difficult to move your arm around, in fact, I recommend you to not use that arm at all until if fully heals." She turned around to hand her some ointment and medications. "Ointment for the wound," She lifted up the smaller bottle of medication, "This is for pain, and…" She then lifted up the green bottle, "This one is for the little one. You're lucky you did not lose him."

Jin's eyebrow rose up high, "wh-what are you talking about…?"

Rina looked at her with concern and a mixture of confusion, "Well… Didn't you know? You're with child."

She gasped and her eyes widen. Her breathing picked up and her heart started to race. She slammed her fists to her temples and shook her head, "no, no… There must be a mistake! I'm not pregnant!"

Rina sighed, grabbing at one of her hands. She pressed her index and middle finger on Jin's wrist. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Rina turned her back on Jin and mumbled to herself as she left the room, "Young girls these days are so irresponsible…"

Jin was trembling as her eyes began to water up. Her hand slowly and shakily began to touch her belly, grabbing gently at it. "I'm pregnant with Sasuke's child?" Just saying his name made her cry in silence. She closed her eyes as her tears dripped from the corner of her eyes.

~A WEEK HAS PASSED~

She was able to stand on her own two feet now. She stood outside the balcony, staring at the sky as the sun began to set. Her hand was gently rubbing her belly in a circular motion, and she smiled for a split second before glancing down.

Jin knew she had to do something. She couldn't bare the thought of having to let this child live without his father. She didn't want him growing up to find out his father was a wanted criminal. She had to save Sasuke from darkness, but where does she even start?

She then looked back at the sky, "Itachi-kun…"

Just then the door of the balcony slid right open. "I have packed away things for you as you asked. Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer, Jin?"

She glanced over her shoulder, "Thank you for all you've done, Lady Rina, but there are things I have to take care of." Jin turned around and grabbed at the bag from Rina's hand. She then gently wrapped her arm around her and gave Rina a soft hug.

* * *

She rested in a field a wide open field. She first started by drinking some of Sasuke's blood to see where he was, but it looked as if his eyes were covered, and the only thing she could hear was the sound of a sizzling and bubbling noise as if it was an underground lab.

"ugh," She moaned with disappointment. "It reminds me of one of Orochimaru's lab, seriously..."

Just then, an idea popped in her mind, "Wait, Orochimaru…"

She got up to her feet slowly and as she looked beyond the field just looking at the breezing tall grass. She felt a sickening feeling rush through her body. Chills just forming everywhere, and a pounding headache became of her. She pressed her fingers against her head to stop the throbbing, but it only made it worst. The headache became unbearable, and the sound of the tall grass blowing vanished. It sound as if there were clinging of kunai, crying and moaning. Shortly after, her headache disappeared and that sickening feeling was no longer there. She swallowed hard feeling as if this field would turn into a battle field. She just knew something was not right.

* * *

Since she was unable to find Sasuke, she had come up with another plan. What stood before her was one of Orochimaru's hideout. She cringe her nose remembering this feeling. It was dark and gloomy like her old days. She patted each wall with her hand, pressing her ear against the wall.

"What are you doing here?"

She jumped, being startled. When she turned around, it was Suigetsu and Jugo. She sighed ignoring the two, continuing her search.

Behind her, Suigetsu began to speak to her even if she wasn't paying any attention to him, "Your fucking little boyfriend kind of left me and Jugo to die at the summit, you know? Thought he'd take refugee here or something."

"He didn't leave us to die!" Jugo argued.

"Don't be so stupid. Yes, he did! And you know it!"

She glanced over to see the two of them arguing with one another. She rolled her eyes and continued to do her searching; it was just another typical day with the team. The two of them followed her but argued the whole time.

"You know, I don't even know why I am following you to look for him. I don't like Karin, I don't really like Sasuke anymore since he left us, I don't care for this bitch over here, and more importantly, I hate you the most."

Jugo started to rage, "DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE AND HIS WOMAN LIKE THAT!"

She smiled, feeling something behind the wall but quickly gasped when she felt the two boys coming her way. She side stepped them while they crashed through the wall.

"Tsk," She grinned, 'at least, I didn't have to do that on my own…'

She stepped inside ignoring them while they wrestled. She ran towards the side of the room, eyeing at a scroll. She reached for it, until a glass vase shattered on the wall in front of her. She groaned, grabbing one of the books off the table, and then turned around to whip it at Suigetsu. It hit him directly in the head. Jin groaned, "Will you two just knock it off?!"

"Ow!" Suigetsu cried, rubbing at the side of his head. "That really hurt you know!"

She unrolled the scroll, nodded, and then rolled it up again before she shoved it in her sleeve. She then turned around to face the two of them.

"Look, although we haven't always gotten along. Sasuke had gone berserk, and as a team, we have to do something about it."

"Well, aren't you a motivational speaker…" He teased. "Cool, I'm down to help with Sasuke, but what are we going to do about this war though!?" Suigetsu threw his hands out towards the ceiling.

"War?" She stuttered confused, 'is that what was the feeling I was getting at the fields…?'

He sighed, "for someone who can read the future and shit, you sure are behind in a lot."

She spoke through her teeth, pointing her finger at him, "Look! Here! I've been fucking occupied with things, okay?" Her eyes were enlarged and the tone of her voice was agitated, both Jugo and Suigetsu picked it up.

"Geez! Alright, alright... You were busy with things, calm down!"

"Don't try to calm me down! A lot of shit went down alright?! To make matters worst, most of that shit was because of us! If you don't feel obligated to do something, well you're dead wrong."

He sighed, "Whatever..."

Jugo tried calming the situation, "what happened to Karin? Is she with Sasuke?"

She looked down, staring into space; remembering what happened at the bridge. Fear and hurt became over her, and she just couldn't manage to tell them the truth. Her eyes met Jugo's and she lied, "yes."

"Tsk," Suigetsu rolled his yes, doubting it. "Well, anyways... We don't have a lot of time! So what's the plan?"

"We just need to find Sasuke as soon as possible. What I have may be what will lead Sasuke to have a heart of change… It's our only hope."


	20. Mending a broken heart

**Note: I just wanted to thank all the betas who took their time to review my chapter. It helped a lot **

"Itachi, come back here and explain things! Now!"

"I have something to take care of, little brother." There was only calmness in his voice, and he seemed so focused.

But Sasuke didn't care; he wanted answers. He needed them, and the fact that Itachi wouldn't spare any attention to him angered him more. But Sasuke knew better, he understood that deep down, he was only hiding his pain with anger. He longed for his older brother's attention more than anything. And at that precise moment, he was getting what he usually got from him. Being ignored. He shook that thought off. There was no time to be mad with his older brother, recalling what resulted from his wrath. He was smart enough to use this time wisely. He continued to beg for answers while trying to keep up with Itachi's pace dodging tree branch after tree branch.

The eldest brother glared behind him meeting his younger brother's sensitive eyes. "Why isn't Jin with you, Sasuke…?"

His eyes squinted in question, "You know Jin? How?!" Sasuke's tone made it clear to Itachi that he was agitated as usual.

He glanced away from Sasuke and began to wander. He couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to her. But for now, he had to push away those feelings to focus on his goal. "I'll explain everything once I have taken care of something... "

Sasuke's eyes lit up.

"… IF time allows, however."

But time after time, his excitement sank. It was always the same with Itachi. He should have learned by now not to get his hopes up.

* * *

The night was rather still for a battlefield; the air just reeked with the scent of bloodshed that could not be ignored. The sound of metal clashing and cries could be heard from afar. Jin had led the two toward a safer path to travel, avoiding any trouble, especially with the little one inside of her.

"Sooooo…" sounded annoyed, Suigetsu broke the silence, "…What happened to you, Jin?"

"Hm?" She asked in a high pitch tone while looking over her shoulder.

"Tsk," his eyes rolled, and he gestured towards her, "Your shoulder, obviously."

"Oh," was all she could manage to mutter out in a shaken tone. She had totally forgotten about it. Her eyes left his gaze, beginning to stare down the path they walked while gently pressing her hand on her wrapped up shoulder. Jin softly nibbled on her bottom lip contemplating whether she should tell them or not. She shook her head completing her thought. It was none of their business, so she answered Suigetsu with silence.

Behind her, Suigetsu smirked, displaying his sharp pointy teeth, "Are you sure you're okay with seeing Sasuke after that?" He tested.

Jugo elbowed him, trying to stop his teasing. He looked up at him to see what the deal was. All Jugo could do was give him a very stern glare. He didn't want to anger her more by getting involved. Silently, Suigetsu rubbed at his upper arm and mouthed "what?" to Jugo.

Meanwhile, his words triggered her thoughts. She couldn't help but clench her hands tightly into fists replaying Sasuke's attack in her mind over and over again. "If you already know what happened, why bother asking?" She murmured, with a cold bite to her voice that was easily caught.

Jugo shook his head at Suigetsu with disappointment, already knowing the two would have a go at it.

"Uhh…" Suigetsu hesitated, not wanting to say the wrong thing, "I just wanted to confirm? I mean, you know, he left Jugo and I to die for. I would suspect he did the same to you…" He winced, hoping what he had said did not push her even more. Her sigh startled him making his arms fling towards his face to protect himself.

"Let's just find Sasuke, okay?" Surprisingly, she asked nicely without eye contact, and her voice was softer than expected.

"Eh?" His eyebrow raised high, and he formed his lips to a pout. It was the first time he ever saw this side of her. It left him feeling uneasy. Jugo and Suigetsu shared a confused expression before continuing to follow her. During a time of war, they had no time to think, really.

* * *

"Well, there you are, Sasuke! We finally found you!" Suigetsu groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He yawned mumbling to himself, "I need a break from all this walking…"

Suigetsu continued to talk to himself while he stretched; Jugo, on the other hand, stayed close to Jin. When she finally saw who was standing before her, her heart dropped. It felt like Jugo's and Suigetsu's presence had disappeared, and the surrounding echoes of the cave vanished. Sasuke was the only person she focused on. There was only him, and she wondered if he felt that way too, or at least, if he still had any feelings for her after what had happened.

Their eyes finally met, but both of them quickly looked away. Their gazes fixed at the ground, and they stood like statues. How were they supposed to be okay after what had happened between them? He lowered his head in disgrace and curled his hand into a ball. He was clenching his teeth together so hard that it felt like they were going to snap. With the little regret roaming in his heart, the inner-anger emerged. He groaned quietly to himself, not knowing how to face her.

Jin was hesitating, rocking slightly back and forth with her hands intertwined behind her back. Even though she had every right to hate him, she couldn't. But at the same time, she couldn't find herself falling into his arms like she used to either. She had a little courage to steal a glance of him, hoping that it would bring back the feeling joy he gave her, but it didn't. She had to look away from him. She felt that same twisting and turning of her insides, and that rush of chills Kabuto and Orochimaru hurled at her; It was too unbearable. Could Sasuke really be sending off that sort of vibe to her now?

But laying in the deepest part of her heart, she knew she still loved him so much. She forced herself to believe that his recent actions were just clouding up her true feelings for him. So she tried once more. Her eyes slowly made her way up to his lean legs and body, his broad shoulders, and reached his face at last. Oh, how much she adored the way his eyes showed so much ambition and how his hair framed his face. But looking at him reminded her of what he had done to her. She couldn't help but think that this was how it was always going to be with him. Every time she would look at him, she'll always remember that there was true evil lurking in the depths of his heart, in the depths of his eyes. Could she really live in peace knowing this about him…? A sigh slipped from her precious lips as she thought of this. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She found peace within darkness, but that darkness didn't last long. The image of Itachi filled her mind, and she could only imagine what he'd say to her at this point if he was still alive.

"Jin, are you really going to abandon my foolish little brother? Are you really going to let your child live without a father?"

She chuckled to herself just thinking of how he would lecture her. For Itachi, and for her child, she knew she couldn't give up, not right now. By the time she had built up courage to face him, her eyes slowly opened. She jumped and gasped seeing Sasuke standing close in front of her.

His hands were already grabbing at her cheeks, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Her eyes were still opened widely, not knowing if she should back away or give in to him. But as always, she found herself losing into his kiss. She started to return his kiss, closing her eyes, savoring the taste of his sensual lips.

As the two of them shared a long kiss, Jugo awkwardly walked away from them, wanting to give the two love birds some space. He found himself crouching beside a fallen woman to check if she was alive. Suigetsu was in his own world, still mumbling and stretching.

They finally separated, gasping for air. Their arms kept wrapping around one another, and their foreheads were pressed against each other's. Tears filled her eyes, but she promised herself she wouldn't let it drop. The evil look in Sasuke's eyes had vanished, and she could tell that the man she once fell for had returned. There was still hope. Her lips parted, beginning to speak, but he beat her to it.

He looked into her eyes, without breaking his stare once in a blink, "Kina, I'm sorry. I'm so so so so soooo sorry I lost myself. But I promise that I'll be better. I'll make things better, and I'll always take care of you. I'll do whatever it fucking takes. I promise."

His words were like music to her ears. In fact, she had a hard time believing these beautiful words were coming out of his mouth. But through the sincerity that dwelled in his dark eyes, she knew what he said came directly from his heart. He meant it, and at that point, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out a relieving giggle in attempt to escape from his gaze, not wanting him to see her cry. But Sasuke held her face still by her cheeks. He watched as her tears of happiness slowly rolled down her cheeks and her lips trembled, holding in her weeping. Gently wiping away the streams with his thumbs, her eyes shut in delight, mesmerized in his tender touch.

"Kina-chan, please don't cry…" He spoke so kindly before planting a soft peck upon her delicate lips. He could taste the saltiness of her tears as his heart tightened by how much he had hurt her.

"Uhm, yeah… I'm glad you two finally made up, and not to be a jerk or anything, but helloooooo! There is a war going on!" Suigetsu spoke loudly standing besides the two lovers.

The pair let go of one another to start talking business.

"What were you doing down here anyway?"

He wiped his lips with the back of his sleeve before answering, "I was stopping the reanimation jutsu with Itachi…" and then pointed behind Suigetsu.

He turned around and let out a yelp with his hand pressed against his chest which started the others. He turned back towards Sasuke, "Why does he look so creepy now?!" and instead of waiting for Sasuke's reply, he ran off towards Kabuto to examine him.

"Did you say… Itachi?" She asked once more to confirm what Sasuke had said was real and not a figment of her imagination. Her gaze stayed on him, waiting for an answer.

He was staring at the ground. It looked as if he was too busy thinking to himself to answer. Shortly, he met with her stunning red eyes, and in a low voice he said, "You know… You should have told me…"

She could tell by the tone of his voice, he was hurt and disappointed. Guilt, at that point, crashed into her. And it wasn't just guilt; there was also regret. She dug her nails into her wrist. She had missed another chance to see Itachi once again and lied to Sasuke; pretty much throughout the whole relationship. Not only that, but Sasuke literally used her as bait to kill Kakashi. How were they going to manage to recover from this all? She then nodded to herself with her eyebrows raised and muttered, "Weeeeeell, shiiiiit." Not to mention, she hadn't told him about the baby either.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, realizing she had mumbled out loud, "Uhhh, Nothing… Not, it's nothing."

"If you're sure..."

"Hoyyy! Kabuto looks awful! Look at this snake coming out of his body! Jin...!" He began to wave to her, "you have to check it out. It looks like a huge—"

"Just leave him be!" Sasuke bit back, not wanting to listen to his foolishness, as usual.

Jin, being distracted from her worries, covered her mouth with her hand, covering up her giggles.

Sasuke spoke loudly to the three of them, "Well, I haven't asked yet, but why did you guys come find me? What is your purpose?"

Jin rolled her eyes while shaking her head slightly. He was always about a purpose, huh?

"Jin?"

"Huh?" She stuttered snapping back to reality. The three boys glared at her as if they've been waiting for an answer.

"Well, you're the one with the 'purpose'" Suigetsu imitated in Sasuke's voice.

He rolled his eyes trying his best not to kill Suigetsu.

"Ohhh, right…" She reached in her sleeve pulling out a scroll, smiling, "Well, look what I have for you, Sasuke-kun!"

Attempting to hand over the scroll, their attention was caught onto Jugo, who began to wander towards them. His little yellow birds chirped and swarmed around him while he had the woman thrown over his shoulder. "Earlier, you said that you and Itachi stopped the reanimation, right? But I don't think it worked on the reanimated Madara."

Sasuke let out a gasp and his eyes widen. He sat in silence, too shocked to speak. After contemplating over what had Itachi said to him, his face relaxed and his eyes shot towards the ceiling of the cave. "I see. So it didn't stop…"

"Okay, well, besides that… Let's just get to what I was going to say, please?" Jin was hasty, poking the scroll at Sasuke.

He pouted eyeing the scroll suspiciously, "What is it?"

She sighed, muttering under her breath, "Can't you just trust me?"

How could he possibly trust her after finding out the truth about her all motives? But then again, he did try to kill her. It was the least he could do. Without replying, he grabbed the scroll from her hand. With only a first quick glance, he gasped, rolling it up quickly, "We need to resurrect Orochimaru."

"HUH?!" Suigetsu threw out his arms in confusion, "Wait, why?! What are you talking about? You killed him. He's evil, cruel, and we just shouldn't!"

"Because I need to know things…"

"What? Know what? Sasuke, you're being all secretive againnnnnn." He whined.

He took in a deep breath, trying to keep his cool, "I just need answers."

"Likeeeeeee?"

He cursed at Suigetsu under his breath and spoke in an apathetic tone, "Who was Itachi? What is a clan? What is a village? All that stuff, I suppose."

His answer made Suigetsu smack his own forehead with his palm, causing the impact to slightly echo within the cave, "Can't Jin just tell you that or something…?"

"Will you stop calling me, Jin by the way?" She finally brought up what's been bugging her, giving him a dirty look. He shot one right back at her.

Sasuke completely ignored his lecture leaping towards Jugo. It was possible that Jin could work her magic to look in the past for him. It was possible that she had all the answers, but he always depended on her. He always stressed her with HIS work. This time he wanted to do it his way; on his own terms. All he wanted to do at this point was to make sure she had little involvement in his own inner-battle. As Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, he could tell that that was written all over her face as well. Knowing her, she would have volunteered. Knowing her, she wouldn't have brought this scroll to him if she didn't believe he could do this on his own. He knew that she knew this fight was something he needed to do on his own. He had to look away from her, not wanting Jin to see the smirk that slowly appeared on his face.

Jugo sat her down near Sasuke. Behind Jin, Suigetsu continued to lecture.

"Will you just shut up and go cut out a piece of Kabuto's skin for me?"

"Eh?" Suigetsu's face went emotionless as he could not believe what he heard, "Are you serious…? Why would I listen to you? You never listen to me! Sasuke, after everything I've done for you, you still treat me like you're better than me!"

"If you won't do it, I will." Jugo finally had enough and walked towards Kabuto's frozen body.

He crept up beside Jugo to watch how he removed Kabuto's flesh. "Are you honestly okay with this?!"

His face was firm as always, "I don't care. Sasuke's will is Kimimaro's will."

Suigetsu's eyes rolled as he said that. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… Of course, with that bullshit again…" He mumbled. Realizing he could not convince the boys, he started to pick on Jin now. He dashed besides her gently swinging his arm around her neck. The sweet strawberry scent of her aura filled his nose, and the touch of her long, black luscious hair tickled his arm.

"So, yeah, Ji-Kina-chan, about Orochimaru… I mean, you're against this, right?! Weren't you experimented on too? I mean, you got to have some sorts of feeling towards this?"

She glanced towards the upper right corner, he was right. In a place she had kept hidden within, she was afraid to see Orchimaru again. The thought of him sent shivers down her spine, and her guts twisted. Not to mention that she completely lied to Orochimaru about never betraying him. Seeing him was the last thing she wanted.

"Well…" She started, but in the back of her mind, she knew this was for Sasuke. "Well, it's not my call…" She was beating around the bush, not wanting to argue with Suigetsu.

Sugar-coating with him didn't have any effect. He threw his arms in the air and groaned, "Oh, come on! Am I the only one thinking logically at this point?"

"Suigetsu, will ya just calm down?" She glared at him, and he glared back with his big purple eyes.

"Well, excuuuuse me for not wanting to be killed by Orochimaru, you know!"

Her eyes rolled, and she could feel her face heating up. Without thinking, she curled her hand into a fist and smacked him right in the noggin. "Shut up already!"

"Ow!" He whined while grabbing at his head. He was hunched over, and his face cringed feeling the impulse of her hit. "Okay, that was really unnecessary, you bitch!" He started to defend himself. He curled his hand into a fist and waved it in front of her face.

She had her head turned away from his, pouting with her eyes closed.

"You asked for it!" He roared, grabbing at her throat to choke her. She defended herself, choking him too. They were shaking each other as they choked one another. The two of them were literally going at it again; fighting and cursing each other.

"Should I stop those two?" Jugo asked nicely.

Sasuke didn't have time for this. He shook his head and sighed, watching the two argue and fight, then glanced back to finish his business, "Curse unsealing!"

"Huh?" The two of them, with their hands around each other's throat, stopped moving to look in Sasuke and Jugo's direction. Sasuke had his hand pressed against the woman's shoulder blade, and a bright red light glowed from under his hand. When he released his hand from her back, a slithering noise sent chills down both, Suigetsu and Jin, spines. At this point, the two had released one another and stood closely beside each other. When she was having a hard time swallowing her own saliva and breathing in the heavy atmosphere, a cold sweat dripped from the side of her face. Their eyes widened watching a huge slimy snake hissing as it emerged from her back.

He whimpered while tugging onto her sleeve, trying to hide from what was to come. Still upset at him, she denied protecting him, tugging her arm free from his grasp.

"Eek!" With no protection, he ended up relying on Kabuto, hiding behind him.

Watching Orochimaru be spat out from the snake, she could feel herself lacking of breath, but no matter how much she tried to suck in air to fill her lungs, it felt as if there was nothing there. Her arms began to shake. And to stop it, she balled her hands into fists, hoping to conceal her fear.

No surprise, the first thing he did was giggle wickedly. He rose to his feet with his head hung over. His long hair covered his face, hiding away his long creepy grin. "I didn't suspect you would be the one who resurrect me, Saaaaassssukeeee-kuuun." He looked at him, and the two shared an awkward gaze. As always, Sasuke kept a solid look on his face, barely ever showing Orochimaru any emotion, always wanting to keep his cool; to keep Orochimaru guessing.

His eyes slowly wandered away from the young Uchiha to Jin. He smiled seeing and smelling the fear that fumed from her glowing red eyes. "And Kina-chan! It's nice to see you, too. Thought you said you would never betray me, huh? Hmph." He licked his lips in a circular motion with his long, thin tongue.

She cringed in disgust. She had hoped to never hear his raspy voice ever again. She had hoped that she had finally escaped from Orochimaru, but sadly, it wasn't over. Although it was for Sasuke's benefit, what would happen afterwards? What would Orochimaru's purpose be after helping Sasuke? Those countless unanswered possibilities worried her. After a moment of silence, she responded with a chuckle, throwing her head upwards. She covered her mouth as her low chuckle rose to a high evil laughter. Her piercing laughs startled and left the rest dumbfounded.

Suigetsu shot a glare at the boys from the other side of the cave, "Has she gone mad?" He was still hiding behind Kabuto's body, hanging his head over his shoulder.

Through her squinted eyes, she could tell that the boys were confused so she tried to calm herself down. Her laughter had muted, but by the way her shoulders kept rising and lowering rapidly, they could all tell she was still enjoying herself. She wanted to explain, wanted to tell what was so funny but couldn't. Besides, they wouldn't understand. It was so amusing to her how she was stuck here contemplating about the future when she had the ability to see it before it could happen. Maybe Suigetsu was right. She had gone mad.

"Oooooohhhh…" Her voice dragged in a seductive tone along with a light-hearted chuckle, "… What will become of this shinobi world?"


	21. No more secrets

**Alright. So I honestly cannot keep holding this story because I don't know how the manga ends. So I guess from here on out, I kind of have to just go with whatever. (Hopefully Sasuke is alive at the end? Lol) Sorry to keep you waiting! But here it is.**

* * *

~A MONTH AFTER THE WAR~

It took some time for Sasuke and Jin to become Konoha residents again. With their help during the war, Tsunade allowed the two missing nins to return to their home lands. It left a lot of villagers, and even shinobis, to feel a little uncomfortable. But with the help of their friends, they felt welcomed enough.

Sasuke and Jin were helping out with the town; it was still being remodeled and built. The two were painting their own little apartment together. Sasuke wore a black t-shirt with his Uchiha symbol on the back and white shorts. Jin wore her purple kimono as usual. As he continued to focus on his painting, she gazed at him. Jin observed how focused he was on such a simple task. Her eyes widen when she saw a half grin on his face. She smiled seeing him happy for once. He finally noticed her staring at him from the corner of his eyes and turned to face her.

"Something wrong?"

She was captivated by his rinnegan. It took some time to get used to it to be honest. She missed being able to stare at his beautiful onyx eyes.

"Kina-chan?"

"Uh…" She shook her head, snapping herself back to reality, "Oh, sorry… No, nothing is wrong."

"Are you okay though? You've been acting kind of strange…"

She glanced around, seeing villagers whispering amongst themselves as they passed by; obviously, giving the pair a dirty look. She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I mean, how am I supposed to act normal? We don't belong here."

He pouted, "Kina, I know we seem out of place right now. But this is our home too. Let's not worry about what everyone else thinks and just do us, like how we normal done in the past. Just us, remember?"

She chuckled, "Jeez, ever since you've been back in the village, you aren't as moody."

"Tsk!" He smirked, going back to painting the walls of their apartment, "let's just say, that it's good to be finally home…"

She sighed before dropping her brush into the can of paint. It sloshed and slowly drowned in the bucket.

"Done painting already? We just started like five minutes ago."

"I'm gonna head out." She said, starting to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"Get some groceries. We finally get to move in, but it won't feel like home without food."

"Let me come with you" He stopped painting, starting to drop his brush.

"No! I'll be fine. Just get it done before I come back. Kill two birds with one stone, yeah?"

He groaned, "Whatever…" and then mumbled, "Bitch just doesn't want to do the hard work…" as she walked off.

* * *

Lying as always, of course she didn't go grocery shopping. She sat patiently on the hospital bed, waiting for results. She was twirling her fingers around nervously.

The nurse finally came in and she gasped realizing it was that pink haired beauty; one of Sasuke's friend.

_Greaaaaat…_

"Oh! Hi, Kina." She stood in front of her and read off the clip board. "Everything seems normal so far. I wouldn't worry, but you need more nutrition. We prescribed you medication for that. You can pick it up downstairs at the front desk as you head out."

"Oh… Thank you. Can I go now?" Jin asked, already rising off the bed though.

"Wait…" Sakura then looked at her with concerned eyes, "Are you going to tell him yet or what?"

"Excuse me?" Jin was playing dumbfounded.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "It is obviously Sasuke's child that you are carrying. I mean, who else would it be?"

Jin glanced at the ceiling, _tsk it could be anyones… actually… Shit… What if it is Kabuto's?! Eheh… I'm sure it is not._

"Helloooo?" Sakura was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry… Zoning out for a bit. Well, to be honest… I don't know how to tell him! I tried to tell him when I found him at the cave during the war, but I didn't want to worry him as he went off to battle, you know?"

"Well, the war is over now. So tell him."

"It's not that simple, Sakura…"

"Well, he was the one who shoved his dick in you so he has to take care of what he did!" She blankly stated, sounding a little upset. Jin nibbled on her bottom lips; she didn't have the intentions in upsetting her. Sakura saw her reaction and calmed herself down, "Oops, sorry… I didn't mean that."

"No, it's fine. I know that you did mean that." Jin smiled at her and softly chuckled.

Sakura dragged a long sigh as she rest her hand on Jin's shoulder. "You're two months pregnant. Soon, the baby will eventually start showing. I suggest you tell him soon, Kina." She was saying this so genuinely, until, "Like today"

Jin's soft expression vanished. _She can be so nice and then… so blunt out of nowhere, jesus._ But she sighed, "Thank you, Sakura… You are right." Jin couldn't believe she was actually genuinely thanking someone other than Sasuke.

* * *

She opened the door, carrying bags of groceries. Sasuke was making the bed and decorating the house.

Her eyebrow raised high, "what are you doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like? I am trying to make the house look lively." He said as he placed a flower pot in one of the corners. She watched him stare at it as if he was seeing if this was the perfect spot for it. He nodded and then went off to move the couch against the wall.

She rolled her eyes, taking the food out of the bag. "What are you? A fucking house decorator?"

"Tsk!" He grunted, moving the tv set near the couch, "Shut up! It's not like you can neatly set everything in place."

She started to cut up some vegetables, and she could hear his heavy footsteps creaking behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist (unintentionally rubbing her belly which held their child). She smiled, thinking, hey! Maybe he will be a good father. Maybe telling him right now wasn't such a bad idea. _There is a rumor saying men change after finding out they are going to have a child.._

He then pressed his lips against her skin, slowly making his way up her neck. She giggled as his breath tickled her skin.

And in a low, seductive voice, "What are you making beautiful?"

"I'm going to make a stew for us tonight."

"Awesome. Are you going to be done soon?"

"Yeah, I just need to throw all this in the pot. Can you set the table for us? Mr. House Decorator."

He scoffed at his nick name, "Okay…" He wanted to make up a nick name for her, but couldn't think of one right on the spot. He ran off setting the table, and he waited till he was served dinner.

They ate silently. She hadn't touched her food at all; she was too busy contemplating if she should just come out with it or not. Her heart was beating so loud, she didn't know if he could hear it or not. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Here goes nothing…_

"I'm pregnant."


	22. It's a

He stopped in the mid of feeding himself and looked at her. He chuckled in a sarcastic way, "Ha. Ha. Very funny. You won't fool me," And then continued eating.

"Sasuke, I am pregnant!" Her voice a little angered, and by the way he looked it to her eyes, he could tell that she was serious.

His jaw dropped, "are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious. I am pregnant. Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Geez… Are you already going through that anger stage during pregnancy?"

"SASUKE!" She flung her spoon at him, and he blocked it from hitting his face with his arm.

"Sheesh! Stop it, will ya?"

"This is serious matter! I thought you would react to it at least. But you aren't even reacting!"

Honestly, he didn't know how to react. Half of him was cursing at himself and the other half was actually happy. He will finally get to raise a child of his own. He will finally have a chance to show someone the right way. He has another chance to make the Uchiha clan better. The Uchiha clan legacy… He can remake it. The more he thought about it, the more he started to get happier that he was going to have a child.

He smirked, "I think you just made me the happiest man in the world."

* * *

~MONTHS HAVE GONE BY~

Jin was doing her weekly grocery shopping while Sasuke was out on missions; he has been doing mission none stop ever since he found out about the pregnancy. She wore a beautiful, light, flowing and silky kimono that was of a pastel pink. She wobbled down the path, taking her time. She groaned, "My fucking back hurts! Why can't men carry babies instead?"

"Kina-chan!"

She heard a loud, cheerful voice behind her, and she knew exactly who it was.

"Naruto… Is it really necessary to be with me right now? Don't you have something better to do? Like go eat ramen, or do a mission? You don't have to keep an eye on me."

He smiled," I already had ramen! Three times already. And I just came back from a mission, and now I am keeping an eye on you!"

"Wow, do you want a reward?" She sarcastically joked.

He was oblivious to it. "Ramen would be a good reward!"

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "jesus…"

"Besides, I promised Sasuke that I would look after you when he was gone on long missions!" She groaned, readjusting the grocery bags in her arms. He took noticed and came to her aid, "Here. Let me have them. Pregnant woman shouldn't be carrying such heavy things!"

Before she could even answer, he already had them in his arms. As a villager walked by, he smiled and cheerfully stated, "She's pregnant with my best friend! Isn't that awesome?" and chuckled so happily.

Jin sighed as she face-palmed. "Naruto-kun, you don't have to tell everyone, okay?!"

"Ah, gomen! Gomen! I am just excited. Say, am I gonna be the god father?!" He looked directly at her with the biggest warm smile possible.

She couldn't help but smile; he honestly did have a way to bring out the best in others.

He saw her smiled and smiled even bigger now, "Do I take that as a yes?! You are smiling! That's a yes, right?! Haha!"

They walked in silence, but almost every villager that passed by greeted Naruto with such love. She couldn't help but feel a little green inside. It was as if it came natural to him.

"How are you and Sasuke doing though? Are people treating you kindly?"

"Eh…"

His eyebrows rose high, "that doesn't sound good…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

She was embarrassed and asked in a low tone, "How did you do it?"

He looked at her confused, "what do you mean?"

"You know… Like get people to like you so much."

"Oh… Ha" He glanced at the ground and mumbled, "It wasn't always like this, really…"

"Oh?"

"Hey, don't play dumb. You knew I was a jinchuriki. Life is different when you are one… No one liked me at first, but that didn't stop me! I never gave up hope and I never stopped trying. I am sure the village will come to love you too. Don't worry, and if anyone picks on you guys, I will have a word with them!"

She smirked. He was annoying, but he was a kind boy.

He helped her bring in the groceries, and she tried her best to tell him to leave, but he did not want to leave her side whatsoever. She prepared food for Naruto, ramen to be more precise, and then started to cook a meal before Sasuke's return. He barged in and saw her cooking while Naruto slurped down his ramen.

With his mouth still full, "SASUKE! Welcome home!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto then swallowed down his food before speaking, "how was work?"

"Do I really need to explain?" He walked over to Jin and gave her a small peck on the cheek while she still continued to cook. "Have you been okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Naruto was awfully protective of me."

"What are you even doing here Naruto?" Sasuke questioned in his monotone voice

"What? You told me to watch her and I am!"

"Idiot. I didn't mean to follow her everywhere." He turned to his girl, "He didn't bother you, did he?"

She chuckled, stirring the pot, "No."

"Well, since you are done eating. Get lost."

"Oi, Oi!" Naruto stood up, walked to the garbage and threw out his bowl of ramen and then adjusted his jumpsuit at his waist, "Why are you so mean!"

"Because your annoying voice is probably bothering my baby. The baby might catch your stupidity if you are around it too much."

Jin giggled while Naruto groaned whining about how mean Sasuke was.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yeaahhhhh," she moaned, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

He sighed, a little angry, "We are going to be late!"

"Don't worry! Don't worry!"

"I don't like being late."

"Geez… First you are Mr. Home decorator and now you are Mr. Punctual"

"Well, you know what?!"

"What?"

"You're… You're just pregnant."

She tried her best not to laugh, "kill me…"

"Shut up."

They finally made it out of the house. He took a step down the stairs and then looked back at her with his hand out. She smiled at him, taking his hand as he helped her down the flight of stairs. They took their time walking towards the hospital for their appointment.

The two sat beside each other; her hand in his, and she could feel his grip tightening.

"Are you that nervous?"

"Who wouldn't be? We are about to find out what gender our child is."

She smirked, "it is just weird seeing you this nervous that's all…" She couldn't imagine how he would react with her water breaks and when he actually sees the delivery. She sighed, blowing away a strain of her hair out of her face. _Can't wait till that happens…_

The nurse finally slid the door open, startling the couple.

She smiled, "congratulations! You are having a boy."

Jin's red eyes lit up, "really?!"

"Mhm! I'll be back. I have to write up your slip for your prescriptions." She left the room, giving them privacy.

She looked at Sasuke with a huge smile on her face, "we are having a boy!" She giggled, beginning to tug at his arm. He was too shocked to react; it was too surreal for him. He was actually going to be a father, and his first born was going to be a boy; someone who will keep his bloodline running. He couldn't be any happier.

"Tsk!" He bit hard on his bottom lip and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for his watery eyes to dry up, but they slowly crept through the crease, dripping and absorbing into his lap.

Jin became concerned, trying to comfort him, "Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?"

"I'm going to have a son…"

She chuckled and it was quiet enough for him not to hear. _So it is tears of joy?_ She rubbed her belly in a slow circular motion, mumbling sweet things to her unborn child. She then reached for Sasuke's hands and placed them on her belly, guiding his hands for him. She smiled at him before looking down at her belly. "Look, baby… This is daddy's hands. Say hello baby" She said softly in an unusual high pitched voice. Jin looked back up at Sasuke, "do you have anything to say to your son?"

He wiped away his tears and slowly lowered his face closer to her belly, softly caressing it. "Uhm… Baby…" He cleared his throat. It was a little weird speaking to a belly. "Son, I promise you I'll try to be the best father…" He said softy and then leaned in to softly kiss the middle of her belly.

..

"We should go to sleep soon. It's not good for you to stay up too late."

"Huh? It's only ten." She answered, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Still…"

She sighed, "well, I am pretty tired anyways."

He rose to his feet, stretching, "I'll start the bath for you."

"Before you go… "

"Yes?" He looked over his shoulder.

"I was trying to think of baby names."

"Already? We have time. No need to rush planning our son's name yet."

"But I really like it." She protested.

"Enlighten me."

"I was thinking about the name Itasu. Uchiha Itasu."

He looked away, glancing down at the ground. Sasuke knew exactly what she did; he knew she didn't want to admit it, but he combined the two men's name she loved. "hmph." One side of his mouth curled up. "I guess I like it." He said before running off.


	23. Sakura Fields

It was just another casual day for Jin: staying at home, grocery shopping, cooking dinner, and waiting for her man to come home. She was chopping up carrots and potatoes as the pot on the stove bubbled viciously. She glanced over at the door, hearing it crack open.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun."

Yawning and slamming the door behind him, he groaned, "Hi there. What are you cooking?" He walked closer towards her and took a big whiff. "Mmm. Don't tell me it is that good ass chicken curry with carrots and potatoes."

She chuckled, "your favorite, huh?"

"Yup." He then free fell onto the couch, sighing.

"Work was a hassle today?"

"Yeah, there was a slight problem."

"Just as long as you come back home safe after missions, that is all that matters to me. The ones you have been going on frequently have been high ranked ones."

"You worry too much" he murmured, closing his eyes.

Jin felt a sudden pain on her index finger. She whimpered, staring down at her hand; fresh blood seeped through a small cut.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Just accidently cut myself slicing up these potatoes." She pulled at her kimono, bringing the sleeve down so she can cover her wound. As she rubbed her finger on the inside of her sleeve, Jin felt a flat, smooth object in her pocket. Her eyebrow rose high pondering what it was. She wrapped her wounded finger up with a paper towel before digging through her pocket. She pulled out a folded up manila letter. Her eyes widen at the sight. It was Itachi's letter… Her hands shook, thinking about the past; remembering her vision of him taking his very last breath, almost as if he died before her eyes. The tiny letter fell onto the floor, and she stared at it for some time before squatting down to get it.

The second her pale finger tips touched the letter, she gasped feeling a huge amount of chakra rushing through her body. There were images flashing quickly through her mind. It was Itachi; he was standing at the cherry tree they once met at. He had a small box in his hand as he bent over, tossing it into a hole before burying it.

"Is something wrong?"

She gasped for air, hearing Sasuke's voice as her vision disappeared. She was panting hard and looked frightened which worried Sasuke.

"Your water didn't break or anything right?"

She rolled her eyes, coming to a stand. "Shut up…"

"Did the baby kick? Cramps? Do you need me to run to the store for ice cream again?"

"Can I borrow your hawk for a sec?"

His eyebrow cocked high as he pouted. "Why in the hell do you need me to summon him?"

"I have to go somewhere."

"No way in hell am I allowing you to fly when you are pregnant."

"SASUKE THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!"

He flinched at her loud, angry tone. "Geez! Calm down…"

"It won't fucking take long."

"Can you not swear? The baby can fucking hear you!"

"You're the one to talk! Stop changing the subject and let me borrow your fucking hawk already!"

He rolled his eyes, groaning. Sasuke usually had his way, but with her being pregnant, there was no point in arguing with her, ever. "Fine, but I am coming with you."

She shook her head, "No, this is something I need to do on my own. I'll be fine…"

Sasuke looked deeply into her stunning red eyes, and he could definitely tell that it was, in fact, really important to her. He embraced her, reaching at the back of her and pulled her in close; their foreheads touching. In a soft and genuine tone, "Be careful, okay?"

She nodded, "I promise." And then she softly gave him a peck on the lips before heading out.

Jin finally made it to the spot. Her eyes stared on at the large sakura tree as the branches swayed back and forth from the night, chilling wind. She replayed that night over and over as if it was only yesterday. Her heart was pounding, aching. This spot was the last time she stood face to face with him. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to rid the image of her and Itachi standing beneath the tree. Her hand slowly made its way towards her chest, and she tugged at the kimono, trying to stop the aching pain in her heart. _Why… Out of all times, it just had to be now. When I had finally moved passed this heartache._ Jin took in slow, deep breaths and when she finally calmed down, she made her way towards the tree.

With her hand on her belly, she slowly came down onto her knees and started to pat on the ground before her. She finally found a spot in the grass where it felt soft as if someone had dug a hole in that area. She scoffed, knowing she would have to use her hands to dig.

"Great… My nails are going to get messed up…" She groaned before slipping a sigh through her lips. _I have no choice…_ She started to dig endlessly until she found what she was looking for. Jin felt something scrape against her fingernail. And at this point, she dug faster wanting to know what Itachi had hid there for her. There was a small golden box right before her eyes. She took it in her hand and brought it closer to her face, examining what it could be while rubbing off dirt. There was only one way to find out… She quickly opened it and saw a small rectangular paper. On it said, in bold letters said, 'Hiruno Kai' and under the name, in cursive, was an address, ' sakura fields'

She squinted, not knowing what this meant.

* * *

"Did everything go alright?"

"Yeah." She passed Sasuke without looking at him once.

He rose from the couch into a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

His answer was a door slamming shut. Sasuke was left there wondering what was going on with her.

In the morning, she waited until Sasuke left for a mission before asking around town about this Hiruno Kai and sakura fields. Jin walked into the flower store; a bell rung above her as she walked in. In front of her at the counter, was a blonde haired girl, who she recognized.

"Oh, hi… It was Kiyumi, right?"

_she is totally off…_ But Jin waved and smiled, "It's Kina."

"Riiiight… What can I do for you?"

"Actually…" Jin walked over to the counter and pushed the paper towards her. "I'm looking for where this is."

Ino glanced down, "Why are you looking for this place?"

"So you know where it is?" Jin's eyebrow rose high.

"Mhm!" Ino happily nodded. "It's on the outskirts of the town. That place is lucky! Didn't get destroyed when Pein attacked. Did you need directions?" Ino nicely asked, but Jin seemed so lost in thought. Ino had to snap her out of it. The blacked haired beauty blinked couple of times before asking what. "I said, did you need directions?"

"Oh, yeah. That would be nice."

Ino started to pull out a map, but was startled when Jin's index and middle finger pressed against the center of her forehead. Her blue eyes widen as she felt a rush of chakra seeping through the pores of her skin, engulfing her thoughts. She gasped while Jin released her fingers and stormed towards the door. As she swung the door open, Jin thanked her.

Jin traveled towards the outskirt of the town; the place was green and filled with trees; it was untouched unlike the rundown town, making the scenery enjoyable. She replayed Ino's vision of the directions in her mind a few times before making a move. Finally, she came to a stop; on the side of the dirt path, was a sign that read 'sakura fields.' And she had swore, she seen this before, but couldn't quite wrap her mind around it. She continued walking down the path; on each side of the path stood sakura trees. It shaded her from the scorching heat. But the more she walked, she came out in an open field; the sun beamed down on her again.

She gasped and swallowed hard as her eyes enlarged. Right before her were many rice patties on each side of the path. And down the path, was a nice cozy, white house with a brown roof. The windows were nice and long; she could imagine how beautiful the view would be from inside. It had a porch wrapped around the entire house and beautiful balconies on the second floor; where she knew it would be a perfect spot to stand and watch the sunset every night. As she made her way, there was a flower garden along the side of the house, and a nice bench that complimented the small water fountain beside it as a huge sakura tree shaded the area. She knocked on the door, and shortly after, heard footsteps coming towards it. The doorknob turned and the heavy wooden door swung open. She was greeted by a young woman, at least around the age twenty-five. Her hair was of red and her eyes were like the color of the ocean; it even shimmered as the sunlight bounced of her orbs. As Jin's eyes glanced down at her, she noticed the woman wearing a maid suit.

She smiled, tilting her head, "he told me you would come eventually." Her voice was soft and timid.

The expression on Jin's face turned blank; she really had no idea what was going on.

Her tanned hands reached for Jin's arms, gently squeezing, "Come in! Don't be shy." Before Jin could even speak, she was being dragged in.

And damn, was Jin right; she could perfectly see the fields from inside. She stuttered, "Are you Hiruno Kai?"

Her head shook, "No, that is my father. Sadly, he had passed away not too long ago. I am Hiruno Rukia."

Her lips parted; ready to ask another question, but Rukia beat her to it.

"This house as one living room, a kitchen with a small dining area connected to it. There are three and a half bathrooms. One master bed room with a beautiful balcony attached and a long closet. There is a guest room, which is my room, and another room. Ah, and an extra room in which you can do whatever you want with it. Maybe a play room since you are with child?"

"Wait, wait, wait… I am confused…"

She looked at her with a confused expression before giggling, "Ms. Yamanaka, this is your home!"

Rukia's words repeated through her mind over and over. The atmosphere felt like it was getting thicker around her, making it harder for her to breathe.

"Itachi-san had bought this property a long time ago and said that his love will come live here in the future. The house is fully paid, and I have been keeping it neat and organized until the day you came."

_So she is the house keeper… _And as Rukia's words sunk in, she remembered at that instant. She remembered how much she wanted to live on the country side with him. Her shaking hands rose to her face covering her mouth; hiding away her shocked expression. She whimpered as her shoulders rose up and down quickly, trying to hold in her cries.

_Itachi fulfilled his promise…._


	24. hope

**Thank you for all who read till the end. I really appreciate it and hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was a disappointing ending to you though :/**

**Xoxo sweetpeaaa**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jin had parts of her long hair pinned up with a jeweled chopstick while the rest of her hair dangled on one side. She wore a silky, sheer black kimono that flowed beautifully as wind breezed through her. The red eyed beauty sipped from her glass of wine before taking a long drag from her cigarette. She puffed it out, staring at the open fields before her; workers were already planting in the rice fields and harvesting goods from their farm. The birds were chirping, signifying it was just the crack of dawn. Jin closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, breathing in the morning smell of nature as she listened to the trees rustle from the chilly wind. As she leaned against the railing of the balcony, Jin could feel her kimono sleeves becoming damp from the morning dew. Waking up every morning, was like a dream come true. This was what she had longed for and hoped for the longest time. A smirk appeared on her face as she thought about this.

"You're going to get sick, Kina-chan."

She glanced over her shoulders, hearing soft footsteps approaching her. Sasuke's spiky hair drooped down, and he wore nothing but his shorts that he had slept in. He wrapped a nice cozy blanket over her; their hands gently brushing against each other's as he did so. She smiled in a way that showed her thanks before the lovers gazed at the rising sun and enjoyed each other's company in silence, until a timid voice broke their peace.

"Momma... Dadda…"

They turned around to see a little Itasu standing by the doorway. He had a brown teddy bear in his hand while the other was rubbing at his tired eyes. He had short black spiky hair and onyx eyes, just like his father, and his skin was of a nice light tan, just like his mother. He yawned and in a sleepy voice, "Me can't sleep…"

Jin chuckled and her heart lit up seeing her joy of life. She quickly rid her cigarette while Sasuke crouched down to his level with open arms, beginning to motion his hands towards himself.

"Itasu, come to daddy."

His onyx eyes enlarged at the sound of Sasuke's voice, and he smiled widely as he wobbled over into his father's arm. Sasuke groaned as he picked him up, throwing him into the air before catching him back in his arms. Itachu giggled as Sasuke tossed him up.

"Kiss kiss." Sasuke demanded as he pointed to his cheek and while Itasu leaned in to kiss, the two synchronizing the sound 'muah!'

Itasu then turned to his mother, pointing at her. "Momma…"

"Oh, of course, we can't forget about mommy, huh?"

Jin leaned close as Itasu left a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She then kissed his forehead before she took Itasu in her arms. Sasuke then wrapped his arm around her waist.

She gently swayed back and forth as Itasu hugged her tightly while resting his head on her chest.

"What do you want to do today, huh?"

"play with doggy? Pond."

"You want to take Shizou to the pond and swim with him?"

"Hm." He nodded

Jin always took Itasu and their dog to the pond at least once every week.

"Okay, we can do that later."

"Is dada coming?" His innocent eyes looked up at his father. Sasuke smirked as he gently patted his head.

"Sorry, son, but I have to work today okay?"

"Aww…" He whined in a low tone.

"I'll make it up to you."

"weally (really)?"

"Hm. I'll take you to see Naruto-ojisan"

He giggled, "yay!"

Naruto visited often; he adored Itasu and loved to play with him. Jin trusted Naruto so much. She knew that if Itasu was ever in danger, he would protect her child with his life. But, Jin did worry from time to time; Naruto was always trying to teach him ninja skills, sometimes in a careless manner. He even said he wanted to teach him his 'sexy jutsu' when Itasu is able to manipulate his chakra. Boy, did he get a beating from that. She chuckled, thinking back about it.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke questioned without looking at her.

She stared at the view, looking at how the sky was all sorts of beautiful colors. "I'm just happy." Her tone of voice was so nonchalant; it brought a half grin to Sasuke's emotionless face.

Jin continued to sway back and forth as Itasu fell back asleep peacefully in her arms. She honestly couldn't help but think how happy she really was.

_Everything had fallen in to place. After all my struggles, after hitting my lowest point, and being stuck in a time of darkness, I finally found the light. I finally found my peace. I am no longer Aki of ROOT. I am no longer Mistress Red of The Pink Blossom Teahouse. And I no longer wanted to be Kina, Orochimaru's experiment. I am Yamanaka Jin from the Konoha village. There were times were I could have given up and there were times were I could have falter but didn't. If it wasn't for one thing, I probably wouldn't have made it this far: I never gave up hope._

Her lips curled into a sweet smile. "Sasuke?" she called in a soft tone.

"What is it?" He turned his attention on her.

At first, she had an emotionless expression, even knowing her for the past three years, he couldn't tell if it was going to be bad news or good, but then… A mellow expression took over her, and she lightheartedly said, "You can call me Jin now."


End file.
